


Жестокое лето

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Relationships, Dorks in Love, Drama, Fandom Kombat, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Obsession, Pre-Femslash, Romance, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Наруто и Саске, хоть и учатся в одном классе, но терпеть друг друга не могут. Правда, только они знают, почему. А вот у Гаары настоящая проблема - он по уши влюблен в учителя, да и в целом дела идут неважно. Скоро выпускной, а значит, всем придется прощаться с Академией, чтобы расстаться навсегда.
Relationships: Gaara/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Не твой парень

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на ББ-квест Summer Fandom Battle 2020 (летней фандомной битвы на дайри) по большому укуру на школьные аушки :з Надеюсь, у меня много товарищей по данному счастью хд
> 
> Подписывайтесь на мой паблик, там такое: https://vk.com/yuusangre  
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9910535

Наруто сидел у окна и совершенно не слушал учителя. Ирука-сенсей вечно задвигал что-то про взаимоотношения джентльменов и их дам сердца на балах в середине какого-то там века, потому что сейчас длился нескончаемый «семестр лирики», то бишь, стихов.

Учитель с такой уверенностью и страстью говорил, что каждый, кто хоть когда-то любил, уж точно (наконец-то!) проникнется нынешним материалом. Но, к большому сожалению самого Наруто, он совершенно не улавливал ни слов, ни помыслов каких-то там давно умерших поэтов. Не понимают они ни черта в этой вашей любви.

— Наруто-кун, пожалуйста, повтори-ка последнюю строчку…?

Все взгляды обратились на него. Слегка опешив, Наруто сел ровнее и в панике начал искать глазами хоть какую-то помощь в классе.

Так, доска… на ней ничего, кроме даты, вот черт. Портреты на стенах… Сакура-чан с первой парты пыталась что-то ему подсказать одними губами, прикрывшись от сенсея пеналом, но, конечно, это была мертвому припарка.

И тут раздался голос:

— Сенсей, можно я? — и в воздух взметнулась бледная рука с белыми манжетами.

Надменный, отстраненный тон. Саске сидел на последней парте через ряд от окон (и Наруто), наклонив стул на задние ножки. Белая рубашка, черные брюки, никаких опознавательных черт, кроме «семейного герба» на в остальном стандартном школьном рюкзаке. Отвратительно. Да кто позволил ему перебивать все внимание на себя так… так…

— Давайте, Саске-кун, — милостиво согласился Ирука.

Этим же красивым, острым, чарующим голосом Саске процитировал четверостишье о превратностях разлуки двух любящих сердец, в конце заслужив восторженное «ааах» от девчонок.

— Превосходно, Саске-кун, превосходно. Вот, — как бы для пущего эффекта указал на отличившегося одноклассника сенсей, — бери пример, Наруто-кун!

Тут, слава всем покровителям гнева и грома, прозвенел звонок, и в эту же секунду Наруто сорвался с места, пулей вылетев в коридор и чуть не сбив по дороге только потянувшегося к сумке Чоджи.

— Ну что же он так! — всплеснул руками Ирука, как бы намекая, что его обидные слова тут совершенно не причем.

Саске проводил Наруто задумчивым взглядом, который как всегда ничего не выражал, и вернулся к своей книжке с непонятной обложкой, отложенной в сторону только на время урока.

***

Гаара не курил на школьной крыше. «Не» было добавлено лишь для убедительности. Прямо сейчас он и вправду не курил. Он только что закончил это гиблое дело и теперь усиленно размахивал руками, разгоняя реальный и воображаемый дым сигарет, и притворялся, что торчит там просто так и что не сбросил окурок в вазу с цветами.

У Гаары все было не очень хорошо с «предками». Его брат и сестра, Темари и Канкуро, уже закончили школу и съехали в студенческие общежития на разном удалении от родного городка. Отец вечно пропадал на работе — он у них политик, и от Гаары требовал каких-то невообразимых вещей, типа никогда не заниматься ничего кроме учебы, а за «непослушание» мог дойти и до рукоприкладства. С ними также жил гиперопекающий брат мамы, которая умерла от затяжной болезни, еще когда Гаара был маленьким. Канкуро и Темари как-то обсуждали, что это странно, но Гааре не хотелось об этом думать. Тем более, что, в отличие от них, он, вечно страдающий от своей бессонницы, точно знал — иногда по ночам отец «случайно» заходит в спальню Яшамару вместо своей. И бог весть, чем они там занимаются. Что-что, а на фантазию Гаара не жаловался.

В общем-то, школа была единственным местом, где Гаара ощущал хоть немного воздуха — возможно, поэтому на переменах он частенько поднимался на крышу, открытую всем ветрам. В основном, это все благодаря Какаши-сенсею, в общих чертах знавшему о его ситуации и вроде как взявшему над ним шефство. В том году Какаши-сенсей готовил Гаару к олимпиадам по своему предмету. В этом, похоже, только к нервному срыву.

Ничего не ладилось в жизни Гаары. Темари звонила каждую неделю и говорила, что все станет лучше, стоит только покинуть прежнюю жизнь, а этого не сделать без окончания школы. Но Гааре так не казалось. Напротив, было чувство, словно после выпуска единственные лучики света в его существовании померкнут, оставив его в кромешной липкой тьме, приходящей в кошмарах.

Все дорогие ему помимо родни люди были здесь. Здесь был Наруто, его единственный друг, хоть они и учились в параллельных классах. В отличие от Гаары, за которым благодаря строгости отца и стараниям Какаши закрепилось звание «умного хулигана», Наруто был хулиганом из самых что ни на есть бестолковых — наверное, на этом они и сошлись поначалу.

О, вот и он. Даже сейчас лучший друг бежит за своей порцией горячих обнимашек, не так ли?

Гаара шагнул ему навстречу, но влетевший на крышу на всех парах Наруто явно не планировал ничего подобного. Он со злостью пнул валявшийся рядом кирпич, которым иногда подпирали дверь, и рухнул на парапет рядом с другом, бормоча смутные проклятия.

— Что, опять? — Гаара сочувственно подсел к нему поближе.

— Да не говори! — начал было Наруто, но тут же осекся: — Постой, ты что, опять прогулял урок?

Он требовательно уставился на не-курильщика, который прятался на крыше от всех своих проблем. Тот никак не мог оказаться здесь раньше Наруто, ушедшего из класса одновременно со звонком — аудитория, где занимался Гаара, была на целый этаж ниже. Гаара потупил взгляд:

— Ну, а если и так, то что? Я не…

— Такими темпами тебя к экзаменам не допустят! — возмутился Наруто, от души хлопнув друга по плечу. — Хочешь сказать, что пропустишь наш выпускной?

Гаара вспыхнул, как будто только и ждал, пока Наруто поднимет эту тему:

— А может, и не нужен никакой выпускной, а, Наруто? Мы бы могли остаться на второй год вмес…

— Да ты гонишь, — Наруто не скрывал удивления. — Мама меня прикончит, ты чего! И откуда у тебя такие мысли вообще?

Маму Наруто боялся даже своенравный и нелюдимый Гаара. И он промолчал.

Пока Наруто в красках рассказывал про очередную выходку его заклятого враже Саске-куна, Гаара с грустью размышлял о том, как быстротечно время. Вот сегодня у тебя есть все, а завтра… Завтра твоя мама мертва, брат с сестрой в разных городах, отец ни во что тебя не ставит, а дядя буквально душит своей заботой, как будто извиняясь за все, что бы там не творилось в спальне… даже если ничего и не было. Особенно, если.

Но самое главное — он больше не сможет заниматься с Какаши-сенсеем днями напролет. Последние 3 дня он посещал только его уроки. На остальные ему было плевать. Отец уже не сможет его убить не в пример мадам Удзумаки, силенок маловато, а стать «разочарованием семьи» больше, чем сейчас, Гааре уже не грозило — по крайней мере, так теперь казалось.

— И куда мы теперь? — заговорщицки полюбопытствовал Наруто. Гаара улыбнулся:

— Ты что же, прогуляешь ради меня?

— Я пообедаю с тобой ради тебя, даттебайо!

Наруто протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Тогда решено.

И они хором согласились:

— В Ичираку!

***

— Наруто, где ты был? — начала прямо с порога Сакура.

Удзумаки тихонько вошел в комнату, сбросил сумку с плеча около потрепанного комода и собирался не отсвечивать как можно дольше. Нападения Сакуры он внутренне ожидал, но готов к нему все равно не был.

Сегодня они собирались у Сакуры, чтобы готовиться к экзаменам вместе. Не всем классом, конечно — все бы просто не поместились в ее уютной девичьей спальне. Однако сегодня родители Сакуры уехали по делам, и вся квартира была в их распоряжении, но другим «подготовительным группам» никто об этом не доложил. А ведь Шикамару как староста вечно ныл про «взаимопомощь» и «нужно работать сообща» в своих предвыборных речах…

И опять все на него таращ… А, или нет.

На софе у стены Хината, Тен-Тен и «студентик» Неджи (старший брат Хинаты и парень Тен-Тен по совместительству, который приходил «за компанию», а на самом деле очень сильно им всем помогал) склонились над конспектами девочек. Ино с Саем рубятся в приставку, устроившись у них в ногах. Даже Саске в углу, по обыкновению отвоевавший себе компьютерное кресло, равнодушно залипает в телефоне.

Да уж, пожалуй, только Сакуре-чан небезразлично, почему Наруто прогулял последний урок.

От этой мысли Наруто стало так одиноко на душе, что он по обыкновению принялся чудить — схватил со столика у входа чашку с маленькими такими маршмеллоу и начал горстями раскидывать их кругом, со смехом приговаривая что-то про нежданные осадки.

Сакура тут же отвлеклась на «и кто теперь будет убирать за тобой, Наруто, ты идиот!», а сам виновник происшествия выбрал себе пуфик и уселся поглощать остатки сладостей.

Ино и Сай были так поглощены игрой, что просто отмахнулись от сладкого снега, зато Хината и Тен-Тен засмеялись, тогда как всегда серьезный Неджи насупился, ну, а Саске…

Саске в два счета подкатил свой стул на колесиках ближе, протянул руку и сказал:

— Угостишь?

Подлетевшая было Сакура тут же стушевалась — все знали, что она позвала Саске-куна в их группу не потому, что он мог помочь, несмотря на статус одного из лучших учеников класса.

— Еще чего! — Наруто обнял миску с вкусняшками покрепче и демонстративно задрал нос.

— Ты же не любишь зефир, — удивленно-уговаривающе заявил Саске. Наруто чуть не подавился.

— Что? Откуда ты знаешь, Саске-кун? — захлопала ресницами Сакура. Она уже не понимала ничего во внесенной появлением Наруто суматохе.

Это была чистая правда, но, пожалуй, ее знали только Шикамару и Сакура на правах друзей детства. Когда-то давно Наруто, еще будучи совсем мелким, каким-то чудом засунул огромную зефирину в нос прямо на детской вечеринке — дне рождении кого-то из их общих на тот момент друзей. Это стоило ему многих мучений, первой поездки в больницу и пары лет насмешек ребятни. Но теперь он это слегка перерос и не испытывал к маршмеллоу никаких особых чувств — сладость как сладость. В конце концов, он никогда не был сладкоежкой, в отличие от…

— Кстати, а где Шикамару и остальные? — Наруто снова запустил руку в чашу, игнорируя Саске.

— Не будьте детьми, — заключила Сакура, боясь, что эти двое опять подерутся из-за ерунды. Они с Саске «типа встречались», а Наруто был одним из ее лучших друзей, и ей не нравилось, что они вечно грызутся.

Тут Хината подошла к ним, отвечая на вопрос Наруто по пути:

— Они задерживаются. Обещали прийти с «уловом».

— Улов — это пиво и вреднючие чипсы, детки! О-о-о да! — криком пояснила Ино, подкидывая джойстик в воздух, пока Сай издал протяжный возглас проигравшего. Все переглянулись и засмеялись.

— Может быть, приступим? — вклинился Неджи, воспользовавшись затишьем.

— Да я же только пришел! — возмутился Наруто, запуливая в него очередную зефирку под истошный вопль Сакуры и хихиканье Хинаты, вставшей рядом с ним.

— Как раз вовремя, хоть здесь ничего не пропустишь, — заметила Тен-Тен, умиротворенно устроившись на плече у Неджи.

Наруто пихнул Саске полупустой чашей с маршмеллоу, поднимаясь на ноги и направляясь за всеми к столику, занявшему почти все свободное место в центре комнаты перед постелью хозяйки.

— Тебя что, не учили не играть с едой? — раздраженно «ответил» на это Учиха.

Наруто не оборачиваясь показал ему средний палец. И получил зефиркой в спину.

***

Несмотря на то, что после долгой учебы головы у всех гудели в буквальном смысле, даже у умника Шикамару, все единогласно согласились с тем, что обязаны остаться на вечерний киносеанс в гостиной семейства Харуно, так кстати отсутствовавшего.

Его последняя из рожденных на этой земле представительница как раз вручила Наруто пакетик, совок и веник, наказав «загладить свои грехи», что бы это ни значило. Пока все выбирали фильм и дурачились в соседней комнате, с ним по обыкновению осталась Хината, и они обсудили пару сложных тем из вызубренного сегодня стараниями Неджи, но затем брат позвал ее спорить вместе с ним — похоже, там шел нешуточный бой между фанатами ужастиков и фанатами супергероев. Наруто не успел спросить у нее, на какой стороне клан Хьюга, а когда он закончил уборку и вошел в гостиную, там уже в агонии кто-то умирал на весь экран, хотя и не очевидно было, кто из фанатов в итоге победил.

Ребята не включали свет и, похоже, разбились на «парочки» на большой «п”-образном диване — Ино с Саем, Неджи с Тен-Тен, Шикамару с Чоджи (как настоящие бро). В темноте было не так-то просто разобрать, где кто и что, поэтому Наруто плюхнулся, где пришлось, на диванном «островке» чуть отдельно от остальных, чтобы никому не помешать, и тут же пожалел об этом.

Оказалось, с затылка он перепутал Хинату с… Саске. Его лицо было хорошо видно в свете особенно ярких сцен кровавых расчленений на большом экране — родители Сакуры знали толк в плоских телевизорах, а фанаты ужастиков, видимо, в извращениях.

Наруто старался не двигаться, а лучше даже не дышать. Он словно был рядом с больным, и с каждым вдохом опасался получить заразу. Но это не помогало — он все равно не мог сосредоточиться ни на фильме, ни на его сюжете, и без того, прямо сказать, слабо заявленном.

Вся его маленькая вселенная оказалась сосредоточена на руке, по которой осторожно, чтобы никто не заметил, водил пальцами с непривычно длинными для парней ногтями Саске Учиха.

И он не мог ее отдернуть. Или одернуть его. Он просто пялился в экран, делая вид, что все нормально. Это и было нормально — для Саске. Рядом с ним скромно, по струнке смирно сидела Сакура — она не обнимала его предплечье, как Хината обнимала Неджи, не сплела руки в замок, как Ино и Сай, не положила ноги на его ноги, как сделала Тен-Тен.

А Саске…

Когда спустя примерно час пошли титры и кто-то со смехом перемахнул через спинку дивана, чтобы включить свет, Наруто словно окатили ледяной водой. Из непонятного и темного, полного электричества и западней, мир вокруг вновь стал знакомым и приятным. А по руке будто прошелся какой-нибудь особо отвратительный вид насекомых, типа… многоножек. Будто ток, поднявший волосы на дыбы и пробравший до костей.

Чужие пальцы вмиг оказались на талии Сакуры, пока их владелец спокойно спрашивал, понравился ли ей фильм, поднимаясь за нею следом.

И вот так всегда. Чертов Саске Учиха. Словно дразнится. Словно…

На освободившееся около Наруто место скользнул Шикамару. Пиво им все-таки не продали — но зато были чипсы и газировка.

— Последнее, для тебя урвал, — друг положил на диван рядом шелестящую пачку и жестяную баночку.

Наруто сморгнул, фокусируясь на Шикамару. И как это родители позволили ему сделать такую прическу, ну вылитый ананас!

— А? Да… спасибо.

— Наруто! — раздалось вдруг откуда-то. Он обернулся на голос — Саске Учиха смотрел прямо на него, казалось, с легкой усмешкой. — Ты идешь домой?

Будто все внутренности Наруто разом упали куда-то в пах. Этот вопрос не был неожиданным — они с Саске ведь живут по соседству, хотя и мало пересекаются вне школы и общей компании. Но как на него ответить?

— Я провожу Хинату! — вовремя нашелся Наруто, но ему возразила Тен-Тен, без стеснения разминающаяся после долгого сидения, прямо на ковре перед погасшим экраном:

— Хината пойдет с братом.

— Да, не стоит, Наруто-кун, — поддакнула девушка. — Иди прямиком домой вместе с Саске, а то уже довольно поздно.

Сбоку послышался тихий хлопок — это Шикамару открыл последнюю пачку чипсов, оставленную для Наруто. Сакура в коридоре запирала двери за Чоджи, Ино и Саем — им тоже в одну сторону, и все трое на велосипедах. А Наруто жил неподалеку и ходил к Сакуре пешком.

— Давай быстрее, добе, — бросил через плечо Саске, забирая свои тетрадки со стола и тоже направляясь на выход.

Наруто хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или закричать.

Но в конце концов, разве не об этом он думал весь вечер?

***

Тихая улочка с одинаково милыми домиками за узорными оградами и засаженными палисадниками. Сплошная кирпичная стена с небольшим козырьком, наполовину заросшая плющом или чем-то подобным — чей-то гараж, только дверь в него была во дворе. Ни одного окна, в которое кто-то мог бы увидеть. Ни одного стука сердца, который не заглушал бы собою ночной дождь.

Двое насквозь промокших парней, в школьной форме и с тяжелыми сумками на плечах, влившись в эту стену лишними кирпичиками, целовались при луне.

Наруто было больно даже дышать. Его прижали и окружили, заблокировав руки на запястьях, поставив коленку между ног, сделавшись ближе, чем это вообще возможно. Все его существо стало одним большим, долгим поцелуем с Саске. Губы как будто саднило, изо рта вырывалась полоска слюны, до которой никому из них не было дела, с волос капала вода. Он дрожал, не понимая, отчего — от близости с Саске или от холода. Он видел соски Саске сквозь мокрую рубашку. Он не мог отвернуться, да и не хотел.

Саске не всегда вел себя так. Когда-то он спрашивал, прежде чем поцеловать или ударить. Главной проблемой в жизни Наруто было то, что он всегда отвечал ему «да» на любой вопрос. Даже на «Хотел бы меня убить?» или вроде того.

Саске расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на его рубашке. Это невыносимо. Он потянулся к шее Наруто, чуть наклонившись. Его взгляд — мутный и пустой, как у лихорадочного. Но на щеках хотя бы зацвел легкий румянец. Да Учиха точно сляжет с простудой после этой пробежки от Сакуры!

Саске будет болеть и засядет дома, а Наруто будет страдать, что его нет на уроках, чтобы беситься от его присутствия.

Черт, это нечестно…

Что ж, это точно будет засос, подумал Наруто. Как ему объяснять его семье или девушке? Они с Хинатой еще не встречались, но все соглашались, что к этому шло. Что она скажет, увидев чей-то засос на его шее?

Саске опустил руки, только чтобы прижать их к его торсу, а Наруто наконец смог обнять его голову, вонзая пальцы в черные волосы. Поцеловать или ударить? Философский вопрос для вечного зачинщика драк.

Они меняются местами. Саске оказался окружен и безоружен, приставлен к стене. Но это обман. Все его пальцы-кинжалы и обоюдоострые взгляды всегда при нем. Наруто застонал, прижимаясь к нему, вдыхая запах его тела и утыкаясь носом в кадык. Он четко знал — это не он прижал Саске к стенке, это Саске не против был там оказаться. Как обычно. Все вертится вокруг этого паршивца…

— Позволь мне… — Учиха потянул руки к чужой ширинке. Сначала Наруто замер в оцепенении, затем медленно кивнул, не сводя с него глаз: Саске и правда будто температурит или шатает после алкоголя. Он опустился на колени прямо в грязь, но в таком состоянии ему никак не совладать с ремнем и застежкой.

Наруто не стал говорить, что ему никогда не… что он никогда…  
Во-первых, это неловко, а во-вторых, Саске и так это знает.

Из-за живой изгороди у соседей со стороны дороги могло показаться, что какой-то парень встал отлить, прислонившись одной рукой к стене. Теперь Саске оказался точно у стенки — Наруто не мог бы приникнуть к нему, проникнуть в него еще сильнее. Его руки скользят по бедрам Наруто, натыкаются на карманы и возвращаются выше, чтобы запуститься дальше, и… все заканчивается.

На автомате Наруто чуть отступил, тут же поскользнулся и упал на колени напротив Саске, хватаясь за него. Теперь им обоим придется стирать форму как следует.

Наруто заметил, что Саске тоже дрожит, и попытался его обнять. В уголке его губ полупрозрачная слюна, манящая поцеловать и убрать ее, но Саске, вдруг рассвирепев, отбросил его руку:

— Не надо! Отстань от меня. — Он пытался встать, ища опору в кирпичах и вьюне, а не в Наруто.

Стена дождя позади Наруто словно обрела настоящесть. И этот шум…

Саске схватил свою сумку, аккуратно оставленную на самой крепкой ветке, и ушел, даже не попрощавшись, по направлению к домам обоих. Куда-то за дождь, по ту его сторону.

Наруто остался сидеть и не понимать ничего из случившегося. Он рассматривал свои руки. Расстегнутый ремень. Рельефы фундамента, выступающего из земли на десяток сантиметров. Наконец он тоже поднялся и пошел следом. Так уж повелось.

Мама запричитала, увидев его, а отец только улыбнулся, спрашивая, как он провел время с друзьями. «Хорошо повеселились?». Да ты просто издеваешься, па, думает Наруто, запираясь от суеты в ванной. «Теплый душ и чашечка какао!», пять минут назад вынесла вердикт Кушина, отправившись на кухню, а значит, у него есть немного времени, чтобы подумать. Чтобы постоять под душем, тщательно смывая с себя чужой запах. И снова и снова обещать себе больше не вляпываться в дерьмо по имени Саске Учиха, надеясь, что уж теперь-то сдержит слово.

***


	2. 2. Не твое дело

В последние полгода, когда Какаши видел любимого ученика, его раздирала странная смесь чувств: гордость, привязанность и… предчувствие потери. Вот и сейчас Гаара сидел за своей партой, сгорбившись над записями. Какаши осторожно положил руку ему на плечо, как обычно, и как обычно, Гаара даже не шелохнулся в ответ на это прикосновение.

Скоро Гаара выпустится и забудет своего старого учителя. Ну, не такого уж и старого, конечно… но все же. Какаши помнил первый урок у этого класса. Юные наглецы, один другого сложнее. Другие учителя не любили подобных учеников — «проблемные», говорили они. И только Гаара никогда не причинял никому проблем. Тихий скромный мальчик с первой парты, с кругами под глазами и энциклопедическими знаниями по многим вопросам. Когда этот самый пай-мальчик начал курить, набил себе тату и стал подводить глаза, учителя все как один решили — это дурное влияние старшего брата, Канкуро, выходки (или «творческие перфомансы», как он сам их называл) которого до сих пор вспоминали в учительской. Но сам по себе Гаара совсем не изменился, если судить по дополнительным занятиям с Какаши, и он абсолютно точно не был ни под каким дурным влиянием, кроме разве что влияния сенсея.

Какаши оставил руку на плече ученика чуть дольше положенного, другой подставляя для себя стул рядом с ним.

— Говорят, ты прогуливаешь уроки?

Гаара отвернулся. Из-за гипнотического зеленого цвета радужек его взгляд всегда кажется надменным, и иногда только за него одного тянет поставить хулигана в угол. Но Какаши не собирается этого делать.

От Гаары опять пахнет сигаретами — если заведующая или директор пронюхают, что ученик курит прямо в здании школы…

— Зачем? — мягко спросил Какаши.

Гаара не ожидал такого вопроса и с удивлением повернулся к сенсею. Теперь он готов слушать?

— Зачем ты так поступаешь? В чем твоя цель? — тихо, но настойчиво продолжил Какаши. Он сидел близко, их колени почти соприкасались под партой, а его рука по-прежнему лежала на спинке стула за спиной Гаары — от такого нападения не спрячешься.

Какаши правда хотел понять. Хотел помочь. И даже если не выйдет, он хотел бы, чтобы Гаара-кун знал — он попытался.

— Что вам с того? — фыркнул Гаара, вновь отворачиваясь к стене напротив окна, где висела большая карта. Конечно, за эти годы он выучил ее наизусть. Но все равно упрямо рассматривал каждый день.

— Ты прав, ничего, — здраво и холодно рассудил Какаши, поднимаясь с места и отдаляясь, но сначала наклонившись ближе, чтобы опереться о руку за его спиной. Гааре щиплет нос от запаха свежести — должно быть, пена для бритья или гель.

Сегодня Какаши-сенсей пахнет так. Надо это запомнить, думает он.

— Просто… ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь довериться мне, верно? — Какаши заглянул ему в лицо и получил кивок исподлобья. У него какие-то проблемы? Опять что-то в семье?

Иногда Какаши казалось, что суровый кремень-отец Гаары, который появлялся лишь на паре школьных собраний, что-то с ним делает. Может, бьет, или что похуже. Такое уж у него было лицо. Иногда Какаши боялся, что бездействует и этим причиняет вред. Но он не знал, что сделать — Гаара много чего говорил про отца, но на все вопросы подобного плана уверенно отвечал «нет».

Иногда Какаши казалось, что он слишком много об этом думает. И однажды это точно причинит вред.

Но теперь уже вряд ли. Гаара скоро закончит школу и начнет свою жизнь, как Канкуро, которого Какаши тоже довелось поучить, и как их сестра, в отличие от братьев посещавшая закрытую школу для девочек — по примеру умершей матери.

Какаши всегда смеялся над этим про себя — и без того сложно представить что-то более закрытое, чем это мрачное семейство, но, видимо, нет пределов совершенству. Поэтому дочь можно отправить в монастырь, а затем оставить младшего сына одного в большом полупустом доме и думать, что все хорошо. Иногда во время подготовки к олимпиадам до позднего вечера его дядя Яшамару звонил в школу, спрашивая, где Гаара. Получив ответ, он сдержанно благодарил и просто клал трубку. Пожалуй, этого Какаши боялся больше всего — отчуждения. И потому он безрассудно хотел, чтобы Гааре не приходилось бояться.

— Скажи вот что, — напоследок бросил через плечо Какаши. — Мои занятия ты не пропускаешь. Почему? Это последний предмет, знания по которому тебе нужны. Лучше бы алгебру не пропускал, не знаю…

Гаара весь напрягся, это всегда заметно по спине. Он обернулся и посмотрел на сенсея, лицо которого по обыкновению скрыто под антиаллергенной маской.

— Скоро выпускной, — туманно заявил Гаара. — Не хочу ничего пропустить.

Какаши не совсем понял этот ответ, но решил не уточнять и просто ушел. Без него пустой класс остался пустынным.

Гаара взял записную книжку, открыл на странице сегодняшнего дня и записал все, что сегодня хотел бы запомнить про Какаши. Это его дневник. Миллион мелочей о сенсее на миллион.

Там написано, что Какаши любит мисо-суп. Что шрам на лице ему оставил друг. Что у него есть дальние племянники, но они живут в другом городе и потому редко видятся семьей. Что Какаши сказал ему «ты — это нечто!», когда Гаара попал на межгородскую, а затем и государственную олимпиады.

И конечно, что владелец дневника предусмотрительно подписан как Аноним, и он (в скобочках) полный идиот.

***

— Что за глупое задание, — нудил Наруто, плетясь за Сакурой и Хинатой на физкультуру.

Девочки переглянулись и засмеялись — Ирука-сенсей каким-то чудом опять стал главной темой для разговора. Его вспоминали с проклятиями или молитвами по крайней мере пару раз на дню. А всему виной задание на выходные — написать собственное стихотворение. Да к тому же прочесть перед всем классом. Ну, потому что «авторская лирика требует авторской читки», или как-то так. Чертов Ирука-сенсей.

В пятницу их ждал семинар, посвященный стихосложению. Ну, чтобы они хотя бы в теории знали, что делают.

Но Наруто больше всего возмутило не тяжелое задание, а то, что после занятия, когда начался галдеж и все стали кричать, как это сложно, кто-то сдуру спросил Саске, что он думает об этом. И Саске, как обычно, со своего «орлиного насеста» позади всех с видом знатока сообщил, что иногда «пописывает», и вообще, ничего сложного в этом нет — как раз через секунду после того, как Наруто во всеуслышание предлагал устроить забастовку и тупо не исполнять «вздорный приказ главнокомандующего Ируки» (что было крайней степенью его непослушания, потому что в остальном Наруто с самого детства всегда был на стороне сенсея, даже если тот задавал прочесть толстенную книжку за вечер).

Ребята шутили, что у Наруто Ирукофетиш. Наруто в ответ кидался учебниками. Потом шутка просто изжила себя, но «фетиш», наверное, не вполне.

В общем, новый раунд гражданской войны начался именно с этого. Наруто как бы перед всем классом показал, что ему «слабо», а Саске — нет. Вернее, так не думал никто, кроме самого Наруто, но он так долго об этом ныл, что успел всех убедить.

Саске ходил с видом задаваки и не стал ждать остальных у класса. Наруто язвительно предложил Сакуре, чтобы тот почитал свои стихи про нее, и получил локтем в живот. Это было больно, но справедливо, как заметила Ино. У нее дела шли лучше некуда — Сай пообещал воспеть ее в сонете, а сама она постоянно участвовала во всяких конкурсах чтецов и, наверное, опозориться перед всеми ей не грозило.

— Просто попроси помощи у Саске, — вклинился Чоджи, когда Наруто завел свою пластинку в мальчишеской раздевалке около спортзала. Из-за его спины Шикамару жестами показал Чоджи «отбой», но друг не понял: — Ну, а что, все же слышали, что он в этом шарит…

Наруто схватил олимпийку и выскочил из раздевалки на поиски Гаары. Никто из его ограниченных одноклассников не понимает, какой Саске… аргхр! Но в небольшом коридоре-переходе из учебного корпуса в спортзал Наруто столкнулся с самим виновником торжества. Оба остановились, завидев друг друга и не дойдя пары шагов до опасного сближения.

— Ты же ушел раньше нас, чего опаздываешь? — с вызовом и подозрением нарушил гнетущую паузу Наруто.

— А ты что теперь, следишь за мной? — Саске только усмехнулся. — Дай пройти.

Наруто сделал шаг вперед. Надо вести себя уверенно. Не давать слабины. И тогда…

— А если и так, что ты сделаешь?

Саске почему-то промолчал, опустив голову, словно решив не говорить чего-то такого и не горячиться. Затем мягко отступил:

— Тогда я пройду во дворе.

Остановившись уже в дверях и обернувшись, он бросил Наруто, окинув его презрительным взглядом:

— А Гаара твой на отработках до конца недели. И крышу из-за него закрывают.

— Что это, блять, значит?! — не выдержал Удзумаки. — В смысле «мой»? — Он спохватился: — И дела Гаары тебя не касаются.

Пусть Учиха знает свое место и не лезет на его друзей. Да.

Через мгновение дверь закрылась, но Саске так в нее и не вышел. Вместо этого он подошел к Наруто, не успел тот ничего понять, и, видимо, собирался что-то сказать, сверкая черными глазами, но тут уже позади Наруто распахнулась дверь и в нее, смеясь и переговариваясь, вышла компания из их класса.

— О, так вот вы где, а учитель послал за вами!

— Мы сейчас, — сдержанно проговорил Наруто, со злости играя желваками. — Вы пока идите, у нас тут дело одно.

— Вы же не будете драться? — обеспокоенно спросила девочка с 3 парты, которую Наруто помнил только на лицо. Вроде бы, Таюя.

— Что за вздор, — вклинился Саске. — Мы обсуждаем кое-что. Давайте, ну.

Казалось, еще секунда, и он скажет им «кыш», как будто они какие-то голуби. Как ни странно, одноклассники и правда повернулись и ушли.

Саске повернулся к нему. С раздражающей ухмылочкой он продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Так и чего ты хотел?

Наруто припечатал его к стенке, касаясь только выставленным вперед локтем. Нужно держаться подальше. Как можно дальше от него. Но вся злость уже как-то растворилась. Непонятно, почему, но Наруто растерял все оскорбления по дороге к этому моменту и теперь не знал, что именно делать:

— Хотел сказать, что ты… просто… невозможен! Просто…

— Может, пойдем уже на урок? Или тебе отсосать?

Далее произошло нечто странное. Во-первых, у Наруто «загорелась» рука, и он неожиданно для себя понял, что отвесил пощечину. Да, первую в своей жизни. Почему-то слишком много его «первых опытов» были завязаны на этом… Учихе Саске.

Во-вторых, Саске не дал сдачи. Его уже ничего не держало, но он просто стоял у стены, склонив голову — даже лица не разглядишь.

Наруто на автомате отступил на пару шагов, оценивая ущерб. Да плевать. Сейчас лучше всего вернуться к классу. Даже если это предложил Саске, пусть и в такой непотребной форме.

Так что Наруто просто повернулся на пятках и, все еще слегка ошарашенный, пошел в спортзал.

Чего он не ожидал, так это что Саске не явится на физкультуру вообще, ни следом за ним, ни после (сходив в туалет ополоснуть лицо холодной водой, как думал Наруто).

Ну, а впрочем, какое ему до него дело, верно? Какое. Ему. Дело?

***


	3. Не твоя ошибка

Как люди понимают, что «твое», а что «не твое»? Гаара не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Но он знал, что Наруто — точно «его». Наруто — это стихия, с которой свяжешься однажды, и ты навек во власти. Сейчас Гаара был Элли в домике, унесенном штормом по имени Наруто, и он был совсем не против.

— Эй, чего приуныл? — они сидели в уличном ларьке «Ичираку» после школы, как обычно, и поедали любимый рамен.

Да, Гаару посадили на отработки после школы за прогулы, но знаете что? Именно. Он их прогулял. Наруто, услышав об этом, заржал: «Ну, а на что они надеялись?».

Гаара саботировал само свое существование. Наверное, психолог сказал бы, что он пытается привлечь внимание окружающих к себе и своим проблемам, чтобы получить поддержку. Так говорила Темари — она училась на психотерапевта в медицинском. Хрень это полная, вот что. Он не ощущал никакого недостатка во внимании — Гаара просто не чувствовал ничего вообще. Его не заботило больше, что скажет тот или другой человек на обочине его жизни. Даже к Наруто он не собирался прислушиваться — только дурак станет слушать советы дурака. Они с Наруто уже давно решили, что у них одна клетка мозга на двоих, и та у Гаары. Вот от нее-то он и стремился избавиться.

— Саске-кун, ты чего?! — раздалось на улице за их спинами. Ребята повернулись, чтобы успеть увидеть в небольшом просвете под занавеской закусочной будки две пары девичьих ног, судя по голосу, Сакуры и Ино, и одну пару в знакомых Наруто кедах Сая позади них.

Видимо, Сакура кричала в телефон, потому что ей пришлось остановиться, а потом Ино обеспокоенно спросила:

— Что он сказал? Почему прогулял?

— Не знаю, — чуть не плача ответила Сакура, переминаясь с туфли на туфлю. — Да ты сама слышала, он громкость не приглушал! Сказал, чтобы я ему больше не зво… не звонила.

— Да брось, наверняка он погорячился, — вмешался миролюбивый Сай. — С кем не бывает? Одумается еще.

— Ага, — подхватила Ино, — а мы пока пойдем сладкой ваты поедим, верно я говорю?

И друзья увели Сакуру с горизонта.

Невольно подслушавшие эту трагичную сценку с тревогой переглянулись.

— Он ее дурит, — тоскливо протянул Наруто, положив голову на сложенные руки и уставившись в меню стеклянным взглядом.

— Почему это? — удивился Гаара. — Ты что-то знаешь?

Гаара не очень хорошо знал Саске-куна — только по рассказал Наруто и случайным встречам в коридорах или на общешкольных мероприятиях. Но зато он знал, что Сакура-чан — подруга детства для Наруто, почти как сестра. Зачем ему говорить такое о ее отношениях?

— Хочешь сказать, я должен вмешаться? — Наруто поднял на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Да не, — отмахнулся Гаара. — Это же не твое дело. Но если что-то есть… на месте Сакуры-чан… я бы хотел знать, — неожиданно даже для себя он закончил тираду на серьезной ноте.

Наруто абсолютно точно не плевать на Сакуру. Но и на Саске тоже, только в совсем ином ключе. Может, это просто ревность? И поэтому он и несет всякое — хочет, чтобы Сакура не встречалась с Саске, а встречалась с ним? Звучало логично, поэтому Гаара решил осторожно спросить:

— Эмм, Наруто, а вы с Сакурой, ну это… никогда?

Наруто так рассмешило это предположение, что к нему вернулось обычное настроение. «Мы с Сакурой-чан? Да не валяй дурака, или мне сказать, что вы с Темари тоже того?». Гаара для видимости поворчал, что о таком не шутят, хотя по факту, в его-то ненормальной семейке…

— Слушай, а как Какаши-сенсей относится к твоим прогулам? — спросил Наруто уже в конце трапезы, сосредоточенно вылавливая палочками миниатюрные нарутомаки из бульона.

Гаара как-то неопределенно хмыкнул:

— Ну, он же учитель. Как еще он может «реагировать»?

— Он необычный учитель, — возразил Наруто. — Во-первых, он молодой, и еще…

— Не моложе твоего Ируки, — поддел Гаара. — Я слышал, он задал вам какое-то безумное задание. Когда начнешь корпеть?

Ирука-сенсей не преподавал у класса Гаары, поэтому тот его не знал и говорил про него все, что хотел.

— Да вы все достали своими намеками! — притворно возмутился Наруто. — Ирука-сенсей просто сын друга моего бати. Я его знал еще до Академии, ну не близко, но все-таки. И ни в кого я не влюблен.

Он сражался с ускользающими нарутинками и потому не заметил тихого вздоха друга.

— Наруто, — начал Гаара, — а вот как понять, влюблен ты или не влюблен?

— Ого, — Наруто мигом отвлекся от бульона. — Так-так, неужели ты…?

— Перестань, — взмолился Гаара. — И так тошно.

Он спрятал горящее лицо в ладони. Наруто, уже приготовившийся шутить об этом неожиданном признании ближайшие недели две так точно, теперь не знал, как именно себя вести.

— Ну, — наверное, для начала можно просто ответить, — я думаю, когда человек для тебя важен, ты никак не можешь это про… пропустить… из виду…

Наруто замер, уставившись на вывеску за спиной Гаары. Тот понял, что пауза затянулась, и убрал руки с лица, обеспокоенно заглядывая в расширенные голубые глаза.

— Что? — не понял Гаара, на всякий случай обернувшись. На что это он смотрит?

— Да ничего, — Наруто спрыгнул с высокого стула, на ходу накинул джинсовку и сказал: — Можешь не провожать, я сам дойду.

И просто исчез. Сначала Гаара тупо смотрел на то место, где колыхалась занавеска с большими нарисованными иероглифами, проступающими с той стороны ткани, и только потом закричал вслед:

— Эй, а заплатить?!

***

Учиха Саске не всегда жил в доме по ту сторону узкой улочки с высокими коваными заборами. Иллюзия доступности, вроде все видно, как на ладони, но перемахнуть через прутья с острыми наконечниками — это какая-то миссия для ниндзя.

Семья Учих переехала в район Наруто и Сакуры незадолго до поступления в Академию. И так как их дома буквально выходили окнами друг на дружку, Наруто с Саске познакомился гораздо раньше, чем Сакура, правда, Наруто ей об этом не говорил. Он вообще предпочитал лишний раз не распространяться, что было тем летом.

Он увидел Саске из окна и подумал — классно, новый сосед. Дом, в который въехали Учихи, был не из дешевых, и прежние хозяева долго не могли найти покупателей — а может, просто заламывали цену. Мама Наруто еще говорила отцу, мол, если кто-то все-таки его купит, это будет чудо.

И увидев Саске, Наруто подумал — так вот оно какое, чудо?

Это было где-то на этих тротуарах. А может, под этим самым окном. Те летние каникулы были безумными. Наруто старался проводить как можно больше времени на улице, с друзьями — ездил к Гааре, к Шикамару и Чоджи, тусил с Сакурой, Ино и Хинатой. А сосед поджидал по вечерам около своей калитки — предлагал прогуляться вместе. Из своей комнаты Наруто иногда видел в горящих окнах, пока шторы еще не были задернуты, как Саске сидел и читал. Или лежал и читал. Или стоял и пялился на улицу. У него был кот. Он игрался с ним и улыбался ему. А еще дом Учих казался ему очень пустым.

И в один из вечеров они дошли до детской площадки. Наруто предложил покачаться на больших качелях, но после дождя местные дети превратили их в грязевую стройплощадку, поэтому они встали на них ногами. А потом Саске поскользнулся, и Наруто удержал его. А потом он его поцеловал. И Саске ему ответил.

Что им двигало тогда? Наруто не то чтобы жалел об этом. Но он никогда ни с кем не целовался до того душного вечера на качелях. Саске обнял его за талию как девчонку. Наруто будто опьянел. И потом они пошли домой, а Саске, отвернувшись будто высокомерно, робко взял его за руку. И Наруто не стал ее убирать.

Тогда все это и началось.

Может, было бы проще, если бы Саске тогда скинул его с качелей? Или он упал сам? Может быть, лучше было бы, чтобы он рассказал все в школе, и над ними все смеялись? Он не рассказал. Но потом, когда лето закончилось, Саске начал встречаться с Сакурой. А Наруто был так зол на него за это, за то, что украл его лучшую подругу и его поцелуй, и за все остальное, за черные глаза и строгую линию губ, и за этот голос, сводивший девчонок с ума — Наруто ничего не мог ему противопоставить, ничего.

Может быть, лучше бы Саске Учиха, странный парнишка, почти все лето выходивший ради него из дома и ждавший его прихода, никогда не переезжал в этот район.

***

— Наруто-кун? — Учиха Микото открыла дверь и увидела неожиданного гостя. Уже смеркалось, но для Удзумаки, кажется, «поздно» никогда не бывало — она видела это не раз.

— Здравствуйте, а Саске дома?

Наруто не стал кидать ему камушки в окно, как делал пару раз раньше. Это было как-то слишком… интимно, что ли. Нет, сегодня он одноклассник с «официальным» визитом.

— Сейчас позову его, — удивленно ответила хозяйка дома, и, помявшись, предложила: — Может быть, зайдешь?

— Да не, я тут подожду, — помотал головой Наруто. Он вовсе не хотел доставлять проблем… да и в присутствии матери с Саске нормально не поговоришь. Слишком много тем, которые никто не захотел бы поднимать в собственном доме.

Он видел, как Микото-сан поднялась на второй этаж, но тут же вернулась:

— Извини, Наруто-кун, а Саске уже спит, — проговорила она, спускаясь по лестнице. — Что-то срочное? Или, может…

Черт, подумал Наруто, этот паршивец видел его в окно. А вслух заулыбался:

— Вы правы, подождет до завтра.

— Завтра же выходной? — не поняла Микото.

— Ну да, а что? — они же живут в двух шагах, не обязательно ждать понедельника, чтобы увидеться.

— Мы с Саске уезжаем по делам, — она улыбнулась, а Наруто вдруг показалось, что эта улыбка такая же деланная, как и у него самого. — Но не беспокойся, я верну его к школе.

— Тогда, — отступая вниз по ступенькам, Наруто почти сдался, — не буду больше вас беспокоить. Еще раз извините, что…

— Не говори ерунды, мы всегда тебе рады, — отмахнулась Микото. — Ты так помог Саске после переезда…

— Я? Помог? — Наруто на пальцах мог посчитать разы, когда заходил к Учихам, и то только в гостиную или кухню. Чем он мог им помочь, да еще и с переездом?

Микото замялась, сразу схватившись за дверь, чтобы ее закрыть:

— Да, да… заходи как-нибудь! Может быть, на чай? Я испеку что-нибудь вкусненькое.

— Ага, спасибо…

Полоска света за ее фигурой становилась все тоньше, и наконец Наруто остался один на один с тусклой уличной лампой над дверью за матовым стеклом.

Он все-таки обошел дом, чтобы посмотреть в окна Саске. Они, как водится, когда кто-то притворяется спящим в семь или восемь вечера, тонули во тьме.

Где-то здесь, под его окном, Саске впервые сам поцеловал Наруто. А в школе… в школе он даже не вспомнил об этом. Смотрел на него, как на пустое место. Совсем не так, как под раскидистыми кронами в палисаднике. Не так, как когда прижал его к стене под дождем. Не так, как когда они гуляли по тесным улочкам спального района, то поднимаясь, то опускаясь на холмах, и обсуждали все на свете. И не так, когда просто молчали в темноте.

***

— Саске Учиха! — пригласил Ирука.

Наступил понедельник, день икс, и многие ученики, розовощекие и взволнованные, теребили в руках бумажки со своей писаниной. Сенсей, видя их энтузиазм, еще в пятницу пообещал, что даст второе задание такого же плана. Остальные взвыли, но куда там.

Всему классу задали за выходные написать по стихотворению каждый. Наруто остался себе верен и оказался единственным, кто в итоге поддержал придуманный им же бойкот. Даже Чоджи что-то накалякал в тетрадке — наверняка про еду, ехидно подумал Наруто.

Их допрашивали не по алфавиту, а по рассадке, начиная от учительской двери. Выходить к доске было не обязательно, достаточно встать с места, чтобы все тебя видели, но Саске, спокойный как удав и выглядящий совершенно обычно (да, Наруто за ним следил), уверенно направился к доске со смартфоном в руках.

_— Кто ты? Пламя в моей ладони?  
На небосклоне моем  
звезда?  
Где я? Как избежать мне боли?  
Или сбежать — но тогда куда?_

_Как же сложно бывает в жизни.  
Столько трудностей на пути.  
Кто же ты для меня?  
Исчезни —  
Не разобрался еще, прости._

Он не смотрел на класс. Ему не особенно была важна аудитория и ее мнение. Наруто показалось, что никто не знает обо всех неровностях и минусах этих стихов лучше самого Саске. Но он будто был в непробиваемой броне. Как и всегда.

— Замечательно, — улыбнулся сенсей, который реагировал на все выступления с одинаковым восторгом, — спасибо, что поделились, Саске-кун. Давайте похлопаем!

Все подчинились, но Наруто чувствовал, что атмосфера в классе была какой-то напряженной. Наверное, потому, что кто-то пустил слух, будто Саске будет читать посвящение Сакуре, как Сай — Ино (хотя сама Сакура ни о чем подобном не знала, и если честно, считала это немного глупым — «если бы он сам захотел, то конечно, но заставлять было бы стремно»). Эти строчки явно были для кого-то, хотя и непонятно, кого, но точно не для Сакуры. Правда, они казались настолько абстрактными, что, если у них и был реально существующий адресат, им мог быть любой родственник, сенсей или друг.

А еще Наруто вдруг почувствовал себя круглым дураком. Он слишком серьезно отнесся к обычному домашнему заданию. Никто здесь не был поэтом столетия, и даже Саске явно выбрал не лучшее свое «произведение» — просто самое подходящее, ни о чем не говорящее конкретно.

Когда он шел на свое место, Наруто готов был поклясться, что какую-то секунду Саске смотрел прямо на него. А у Удзумаки как будто внутренности подпрыгнули, хотя он сидел неподвижно. Как хорошо, что никто ничего из этого не заметил. Включая самого Саске.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Нажмите "Жду продолжения" на фикбуке, чтобы оно вышло быстрее: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9910535/26123435 ~


	4. Часть 4. Не твоя вина

Когда Сакура подозвала Саске на переменке, желая выяснить, какого черта он послал ее в пятницу, тот, не говоря ни слова, пошел прочь из школы. Она не поспевала за ним и уже была порядком раздражена, когда Учиха остановился на газоне, повернулся к ней и спокойно, без выражения отчеканил:

— Все кончено, Сакура. Мы расстаемся.

У Сакуры дрожали и коленки, и голос:

— У… У тебя кто-то есть, да?

— Да никого «у меня» нет, — раздраженно выплюнул Учиха, заправляя за ухо нависшую на глаза прядь волос. — Рабовладельческий строй давно отменили. Но да, я типа… мне кое-кто нравится.

Он отвернулся. К чему эти драмы? Она могла просто сказать «ок» и раствориться в толпе? Или стоило бросить ее смской?

Самым странным для Сакуры всегда было то, что это Саске первым проявил инициативу (хотя, конечно, и дураку было понятно, что уже тогда он ей нравился). Сам подошёл знакомиться, когда они с Наруто болтали на скамейке у школы. По сути, вся компания собралась вокруг них, друзей детства. Саске казался крутым и загадочным, он редко отвечал на вопросы прямо и любил подтрунивать над Наруто, а быстро появившаяся вокруг него слава «отличника без зубрежки» волшебным ореолом притягивала к нему людей — похоже, к его собственной досаде.

Но слухи врали как один. Хотя влюбленной в их паре выглядела только Сакура, это он взял ее за руку и предложил встречаться. Здесь, почти что на этом самом месте, под раскрытыми окнами музыкального класса. А теперь он же с ней и расстается…

— Так ты… Ты что, поматросил и бросил?! — Сакура была настолько зла и обижена, что точно ударила бы его, и весьма не слабо (сказывались детские тренировки по боксу), но Саске вовремя уклонился. — Я. Потратила. Лучшие годы своей жизни. Старшую школу. На. Тебя?! Да черта с два!

— Успокойся, пожалуйста, — он мягко поймал ее кулак при втором ударе. Она удивилась — он что, умеет драться? А говорил, не спортивный.

— Ты шутишь?!

— Нет, я прошу тебя не драться. — Саске сменил стратегию и из отстраненного мудилы на глазах переквалифицировался в мудилу понимающего и сочувствующего. — Пойми, тут нет твоей вины. Или ещё чей. Просто, ну, сердцу не прикажешь и все такое. Тебе ли не знать, — добавил он зачем-то с горечью.

Сакура удивленно наклонила голову набок. И после всего этого он серьезно пытается развести ее на сантименты?

— Если «дело не во мне», — передразнила она, — то покажи мне ту сучку, которая…

— Ну хватит, — покачал он головой. — Довольно. И сейчас будет звонок. Пошли в класс и не психуй, — посоветовал Саске. — Можешь сказать всем, что это ты меня бросила. Допустим, из-за стихов.

— Это я его бросила, из-за стихов, — уже в классе заявила Сакура шокированной от новостей Ино — кто ж расстается в самом конце учебы?!

— Он бездарь, — согласился Наруто, оседлавший стул напротив. За его спиной внимательно слушал Сай, оперевшись подбородком на ладонь, и даже Хината подошла поучаствовать в обсуждении.

— Вот именно, — победоносно кивнула Сакура. Ей хотелось, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился и можно было вдоволь нареветься дома.

— И он вечно тебя игнорил, — осторожно поддержала Ино, — так что все к лучшему, но тем не менее, ты в порядке?

— Ещё бы! — лучезарно улыбнулась подруге Сакура. Про себя Ино сделала пометку принести вечером к дому Харуно килограмм мороженого, не меньше. Клубничного.

— С глаз долой, из сердца вон, — со знанием знатока поделился Сай, — я в книжке про отношения прочитал.

— Так мы больше не будем тусить с этим мрачным типом? — обрадовался Наруто. Все взгляды обратились сначала на него, потом на Сакуру.

Та сдержанно кивнула:

— Посмотрим. Мне нет дела до того, с кем он общается. Мы взрослые люди. Если хотите…

— Уже удалила его из общего чата, — отчиталась появившаяся из ниоткуда Тен-Тен.

Наруто показалось, что это было как-то уж слишком поспешно, но портить себе малину он не стал:

— Что ж, завтра как обычно?

— На том же месте, в тот же час, — засмеялась Хината, и всем сразу полегчало. Было как-то неуютно обсуждать «отлучение» Саске Учихи так скоро после того, как все они общались с ним, словно с настоящим другом.

А кем по сути он был им всем? Просто тенью Сакуры? Странным парнем в углу комнаты, которые есть во всех школьных компашках? Непонятно, но на душе стало немного легче. И места будет побольше — на посиделках можно не ютиться на полу, как раньше.

Сакуре казалось, что она попросту убила Саске Учиху. Раз, и его словно никогда и не было. И что ещё страннее, ей это понравилось.

***

— Извини, — прошептала Хината, потупясь и перебирая завязочки на кофте. Это она открыла дверь, когда пришел Саске, а не Неджи с Тен-Тен, которых все ждали.

— Понятно.

Не было похоже, что ему не все равно. Только что самая робкая девочка в классе пыталась объяснить Саске, что не впустит его в дом Шикамару на запланированную посиделку — «Сакура не хочет тебя видеть, а мы поддерживаем ее, так что… вот…». А ему словно прогноз погоды надиктовали.

Саске поправил сумку на плече, сдержанно попрощался и ушел. Хината выдохнула — ей совсем не нравилась эта ситуация, но она никогда толком с ним не общалась и поэтому ей не было дела до всего этого. Возможно, Сакура поостынет и позовет его обратно. Это решать не их друзьям.

Да и у Наруто-куна, похоже, открылось второе дыхание без Саске, само присутствие бывшего парня Сакуры его угнетало. Поначалу Хината думала, что Наруто это из-за Сакуры и что она выбрала не его, но потом, разобравшись во взаимоотношениях этих троих, выдохнула и с официального позволения Сакуры и Ино начала «Операцию Удзумаки». Уж очень он ей нравился — как шутила Сакура-чан, «до последнего соломенного волоска на пустой голове».

***

— Добрый ве…

Какаши начал было приветствие, но застыл, поняв, что его план не совсем сработал.

— Сенсей? — открывший дверь Гаара на всякий случай оглядел подъезд. Какаши действительно стоит сейчас перед ним и…? А что, собственно, он тут делает?

— Привет, Гаара-кун, — сдержанно поприветствовал ученика Какаши. — Кто-то из взрослых дома?

Гаара отрицательно покачал головой и потер глаза тыльной стороной руки — похоже, он спал, или, по крайней мере, пытался.

— Они на работе оба. А что такое? Что-то случилось? — Сенсей и ученик переглянулись, и Гаара понял: — Вы пришли ябедничать на меня моей семье?

— Ну почему сразу ябедничать, — вздохнул Какаши, — я уполномочен проверить обстановку, как представитель школы. Все ли у тебя хорошо дома, — расшифровал он.

Гаара уставился на него непонимающе. Может, еще не проснулся?

— Ну, если хотите, можете подождать… Яшамару скоро вернется, это мой дядя.

— Благодарю, — Какаши деликатно проскользнул в пространство между широкоплечим Гаарой и косяком. Дверь за ним с щелчком закрылась.

— Проходите, — Гаара махнул рукой куда-то в конец длинного узкого коридора.

В первом же дверном проеме Какаши обнаружил что-то вроде гостиной, обернулся к Гааре, получил кивок в ответ и устроился на горчичного цвета диване. Гаара, явно не зная, что положено делать в такой ситуации, осторожно присел в рыжее кожаное кресло напротив дорогущей плазмы.

— Может быть, предложить вам чаю или кофе? — нерешительно начал он.

— Спасибо, пока откажусь, — любезно поблагодарил Какаши. Неловкость словно превращала воздух без того необжитой, напоминающей рабочий кабинет комнаты в какое-то персиковое желе (наверное, из-за цветового решения).

И тут зазвонил мобильный Гаары. Он торопливо достал его из заднего кармана (Какаши подумал, что стоит прочитать ему мини-лекцию о ненадежности такого способа хранения телефона), ответил, пару раз сказал голосу на том конце провода «ага, ага» и медленно опустил трубку на колени:

— Яшамару. Сказал, что сегодня сильно задерживаются. Они с отцом.

Казалось, Гааре стыдно за родственников. Какаши захотелось его поддержать:

— А ты уже ел? — спросил он.

— Не, я не голоден, — отмахнулся Гаара. — А что? — насторожился он вдруг.

— Да ничего, я просто хотел пригласить тебя поужинать вместе, раз уж у тебя нет другой компании, но если ты не…

Обычное дело — учителя частенько зовут учеников куда-то покушать. Правда, обычно не один на один, но они иногда обедали вместе и раньше.

— Я пойду! — мигом ответил Гаара, он аж придвинулся на краешек кресла от нетерпения. — Сейчас, только накину что-нибудь получше!

И он тут же встал и выскочил, видимо, в свою комнату, не успел Какаши что-нибудь вставить.

Минут через 10 Какаши решил отправиться на поиски кухни или ванной, чтобы промочить горло. Темный вытянутый коридор напоминал о дрянных отелях, а все двери оказались абсолютно одинаковыми, и лишь одна — открыта. Он осторожно повернул круглую ручку… и увидел, что это комната Гаары-куна. Можно удивиться, как он догадался так быстро? Все просто — Гаара как раз стоял посреди комнаты без футболки, сминая ее в руках у зеркала.

Заметив Какаши в отражении, он резко повернулся.

— Эээ… сенсей? Чего-то… хотели?

— А, да, — Какаши не вполне оправился от столь неожиданного вторжения в частную жизнь ученика. — Я искал, что бы попить.

— Кухня рядом с входной дверью, мы прошли мимо нее… можете воспользоваться моей ванной, — Гаара неловко перекатывался с носка на пятку и выглядел так, словно его застукали за чем-то неприличным, хотя он всего лишь переодевался в своей спальне. — У нас нет общей ванной для всех, у каждого своя уборная в комнате, — неизвестно зачем объяснил он.

— Понятно, — Какаши сделал шаг вперед и на ощупь прикрыл за собой дверь.

Он сразу отметил, что комната Гаары походила на гриффиндорскую спальню из «Гарри Поттера» — красный цвет, много текстиля, все разбросано тут и там. Рыжие волосы Гаары тоже хорошо вписывались в образ, только вот какой он из братьев из Уизли? Наверняка все советовали ему пройти подобный тест в детстве.

По-современному совмещенный санузел оказался простым и без излишеств, с потолка до пола заложенным серой плиткой. У Гаары-куна даже не было традиционной ванны — только просторный душ за стеклом. Хмм. Какаши не смущал бардак, воцарившийся и на этих полках — в годы студенчества он жил в общежитии при универе и знал о неряшливых мальчишках дальше больше, чем следовало. Но, пожалуй, грязное белье все-таки стоит засовывать в корзину, а не кидать прямо на пол. По этой же причине он не стал использовать граненый стакан около одинокой зубной щетки — да и невежливо как-то. Попил прямо из крана.

Когда сенсей вышел из ванной, Гаара уже оделся и кое-как спрятал часть вещей на кровати красивым расшитым покрывалом. Узор напоминал то ли павлинов, то ли роскошные веера. Эту вещь явно выбирал не юноша-подросток.

Почему-то Гаара заметил его пристальный взгляд, хотя Какаши старался не пялиться и в целом вести себя прилично. Он не для того пришел, чтобы отчитывать школьника за захламленность его личной комнаты. Учитывая, что к мальчику, небось, вообще никто не заходит…

— Красивое, правда? — с неожиданной теплотой в голосе сказал Гаара, не глядя садясь на покрывало и бережно поглаживая ближайшего павлина-веер рукой. — Оно мамино. Больше от нее почти ничего не осталось… ну, кроме Яшамару, — усмехнулся он.

Какаши подошел к нему и осторожно присел рядом:

— Яшамару — брат твоей матери, верно?

Гаара кивнул в ответ.

— И он живет с вами? В смысле, до сих пор? — решил уточнить Какаши. Он немного запутался в тайминге — разве мама Гаары не умерла очень-очень давно?

Гаара как-то неопределенно пожал плечами и тут же вскочил с любимого покрывала, словно ужаленный:

— Да, он… Просто у мамы было наследство, у них двоих. Оно было вложено в кампанию отца. И Яшамару тоже работает в его штабе. Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Он дернулся, словно отгоняя назойливое насекомое, севшее на руку. — Это скучные политические дела, в которых я ничего не понимаю.

— Да, да, конечно, — Какаши поднялся вслед за учеником. — Прости, если заставил вспомнить лишнее.

— Мама не лишнее, — возразил Гаара с прежней улыбкой. — Вам не за что извиняться.

И вправду, если он пользуется ее покрывалом, он, наверное, вспоминает о ней по сто раз на дню. Правда, Какаши думал, что она умерла, когда он еще был слишком мал, чтобы многое помнить. И что это к лучшему для психики ребенка. Но, видимо, Какаши еще многое стоило узнать о детских травмах.

— Готов? — Какаши приятельски коснулся плеча Гаары, но тот тут же отошел на шаг. Впрочем, ничего необычного в этом не было, ведь он сказал:

— Пойдемте? — и уступил сенсею право выйти первым.

Закрывая за собой входную дверь, Гаара нервно теребил ключи.

— Ты не оставишь… записку или еще что? Ну, чтобы знали, где тебя ис…

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Гаара, — если они задерживаются, значит, до самого утра. Или вы не планируете возвращать меня домой до рассвета? — поддел он учителя.

— Ха, не шути так, соседи подумают, что я не учитель, а кто похуже.

Слепые глазки дверей на лестничных площадках почему-то всегда казались Какаши зрячими и пристально наблюдающими. А вдруг?..

— Это очень элитное жилье, Какаши-сенсей, — усмехнулся Гаара, проходя мимо него к лифту. — На такое нужно много работать. Все жители этого этажа не приходят домой раньше полуночи. Так что ваша тайна останется между нами, — он изящно поманил пальцами, подзывая учителя в приехавшую кабину.

Какаши ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

***

Сенсей понял, что что-то не так, когда Гаара стал уж слишком часто уходить в туалет. В один из таких разов последовав за ним, он увидел, как тот закидывается из фляжки, даже не потрудившись спрятаться в кабинке.

— Гаара-кун? — строго начал Какаши.

Гаара заметил его, но нагло продолжил пить, глядя прямо на учителя в процессе. Потом он, явно перестаравшись, не торопясь завинтил крышку и засунул флягу со спиртным в карман брюк.

Еще когда они только зашли в кафе и принялись изучать меню, Гаара с интересом спросил, купит ли сенсей пива.

— Конечно, нет, тебе еще рано, — ответил тогда Какаши. А теперь поймал его с поличным. Подросток вызывающе ухмылялся, весь его вид так и кричал — «и что вы мне сделаете?».

— Мы не в школе, — как бы невзначай сообщил Гаара, опираясь о стойку с раковинами. — Вы не можете мне запре…

— Еще как могу! — Какаши на эмоциях подошел к нему, но остановился, не зная, что именно делать дальше. — Давай сюда своё пойло.

— Ну, — Гаара расплылся в идиотской пьяной улыбке, — тогда достаньте его сами, — и довольно неприличным способом подставил учителю боковой карман брюк.

Они что, в глупом фильме про соблазнение коллеги или вроде того?..

В туалет вошел какой-то белый воротничок. Он подозрительно зыркнул на парнишку, загнанного взрослым мужчиной в угол к заплеванным раковинам, и поспешил закрыться от них в кабинке. Умный ход. Но что, если бы какой-то ребенок и вправду был в опасности?..

— Пошли, — Какаши не церемонясь взял Гаару под локоть и вытолкнул из уборной.

Они подошли к своему столику, и тут Какаши понял, что совершил ужасную ошибку.

— Что не так? — заметив выражение его лица, Гаара даже удивился, на мгновение перестав играть в бэд-боя.

— Моя… моя куртка. Мои вещи! Их нет! — Какаши лихорадочно осматривал сидения и зал в поисках потерянного.

Гаара, ни слова не говоря, размашистыми шагами подошел к стойке заказов и принялся что-то объяснять сотруднице. Какаши наблюдал за ними с нелепой надеждой, но когда девушка отрицательно покачала головой…

Он выскочил на улицу и присел на ступеньку. Гаара вышел следом.

— Все пропало, — уныло сообщил Какаши. — Там были все мои наличные и документы. Мне даже нечем заплатить за счет.

— Телефон-то хоть при вас? — подозрительно спросил ученик.

Да, телефон он захватил, рванув за Гаарой, а обо всем остальном попросту забыл — его внимание целиком было сосредоточено на желании успеть и застукать Гаару за чем-то противозаконным.

— Заблокируйте карты, и поживее, — скомандовал Гаара. — Потом позвоните в полицию и доложите о потере документов. Чтобы их нигде не использовали.

Какаши был впечатлен.

— Откуда ты столько об этом знаешь? — Он пытался как можно быстрее открыть банковское приложение.

Гаара улыбнулся.

— У Канкуро однажды украли сумку. Шуму было…

— Все, готово, — отрапортовал Какаши, закончив говорить с полицией… но Гаары-куна не оказалось на крыльце вместе с ним.

Заглянув внутрь кафе, он увидел его у кассы, уже забирающим чек во второй карман.

— Я все тебе верну, — запротестовал Какаши, когда Гаара вышел к нему, но ученик лишь усмехнулся:

— У меня есть деньги, не парьтесь так. Впрочем, — задумался он, — вы ведь не примете от меня больше ни копейки, не так ли?

Какаши кивнул, не понимая, куда он клонит.

— Тогда решено, вы не сможете заплатить за такси, а значит, можете остаться у меня.

— Эээ, что?!

— Ну и потом, не оставите же вы пьяного ученика одного на темной улице, не так ли?

Зеленые глаза Гаары схлестнулись в яростных «гляделках» с черными Какаши. Второй моргнул:

— Я проведу тебя, прослежу, что ты в безопасности, а потом пойду домой!

— Пешком? — недоверчиво уточнил Гаара, следуя за сенсеем.

Топать ему пришлось бы очень долго. Может быть, несколько часов. И это ночью, по незнакомым районам и после долгого рабочего дня…

— Конечно, пешком, — подтвердил Какаши, внутренне сгорая от досады. — Мне не привыкать.

— Ну… пойдемте. Может быть, я смогу уговорить вас… позже.

***


	5. Часть 5. Не твоя жизнь

Больше с Саске никто не разговаривал. Конечно, никаких «зон отчуждения» не образовалось — если он к кому-то обращался, ему отвечали, но не более того. Он и раньше не был общительным, а когда заговаривали с ним, всегда вел себя как идиот. Видимо, окружающие решили, что пора ответить ему тем же.

Наруто это безумно нравилось. Будто бабочки в животе плясали всякий раз, когда он видел одинокую фигуру в коридоре или около класса. Раньше Саске считался «загадочным», когда его видели одного. Сейчас — попросту жалким.

Иногда Наруто выходил из дома по вечерам, просто чтобы поторчать под окнами Саске. Обзор был бы лучше из комнаты, но… Теперь сосед всегда держал шторы закрытыми, даже днем, и Наруто казалось, что это только чтобы его позлить. И ожидаемо злился.

Если честно, на этого парня он злился все время. Всегда.

Его бесила каждая деталь всего, что он мог увидеть в Саске. Его одежда. Его волосы. То, как он заправляет прядь за ухо, когда читает. То, как он читает. Как он держит книгу в одной руке, заломив мягкую обложку. Жестко. Он так же безразлично заламывал руки Наруто под дождем. Он ходил, не раскрывал шторы в комнате, ел, разговаривал, все — как долбанная бесячесть.

И видеть, как с каждым днем его ореол, волшебное сияние, обычно окружавшее Саске на радость девчонкам, меркнет, как он начинает нервно заламывать страницы, как он спотыкается, когда его окликают сенсеи, добродушно спрашивая, куда это он направляется без друзей, как идеальная кожа сменяется черными кругами под глазами — как будто Рождество случилось раньше положенного!

Саске с оглушительным треском рухнул со своего постамента, и Наруто мог-таки сплясать на его социальных костях (хоть и образно выражаясь).

Но в какой-то момент Наруто вдруг осознал, что его уже ничего не радует.

Он так зациклился на Саске и святой цели своей жизни испортить жизнь ему, что теперь, когда ребята звали погонять мяч, думал о том, что сказал бы на это Саске. Если Сакура спрашивала совета, он думал о том, что посоветовал бы Саске. Саске не был ей плохим парнем, если по-честному. Он уделял ей время, ходил с ней в кино и помогал с домашкой. Но это всегда было заметно — они никогда не были такой же парочкой, как, например, Ино и Сай или Неджи и Тен-Тен. Настоящей.

Когда Хината, краснея, после одного из их общих занятий позвала Наруто пройтись и пригласила на премьеру нового фильма, который они обсуждали еще с до экссаскнутых времен, он ей отказал. Но не из-за Хинаты — он просто ужаснулся, когда понял, что его первой мыслью были воспоминания о том, как Саске хвалил режиссера и советовал всем сходить.

Саске — это проклятие. Вот что такое Саске, подумал Наруто. И Хинате не обязательно разделять его с ним так, как когда-то пришлось Сакуре.

Казалось, она поняла. Она просто вслух предположила, что Сакура, Ино и Тен-Тен будут рады пойти вместе с ней, и улыбнулась. Наруто никогда раньше не думал о том, что по-настоящему любит Хинату — за ее чуткость, и доброту, за большое сердце. Они почти дошли до его дома, хотя он еще должен был провести ее до станции чуть дальше по улице. И он почему-то наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб, словно сестренку. Хината закраснелась так, как будто это был настоящий поцелуй, а Наруто с усмешкой подумал, что ему даже хорошо не иметь младших сестер или братьев — не этими губами ему целовать родных.

А ночью Саске впервые за долгое время выглянул в окно. Он сделал это целенаправленно, чтобы увидеть Наруто в окне напротив. Знал, что он там, и хотел что-то сказать. Увидел, показал ему средний палец и снова скрылся, взъерошенный, с чашкой в руках и в растянутой майке.

Наруто бы не удивился, если бы он начал… ну, к примеру… дрочить прямо в окне — только чтобы взбесить его, разумеется. Это больше похоже на безумного Саске, каковым он становился почему-то только на голову Наруто. Хотя это и такое ребячество.

Он думал об этом жесте всю ночь, и только к утру понял — из окна Саске прекрасно видно то место, где они стояли с Хинатой, причем почти наверняка с этого ракурса непонятно, как именно они целовались.

Вот и отлично — пусть не думает, что Наруто не плевать на него, или что Наруто не может найти себе девушку так, как это сделал он!

Да, такое ребячество.

***

Какаши чувствовал себя девчонкой на выпускном, которая по классике жанра «ломается» уже после того, как залезла за своим кавалером в кусты. И хотя сам он был полностью за культуру согласия и возможность отказывать партнеру в любой момент, а не только заранее за 1-3 рабочих дня с заверенным заявлением в третьем окошке — хотя причем здесь это? — карикатурный образ все равно всплыл в его усталом мозгу и чуть не заставил рассмеяться вслух.

Действительно, он уже стоит перед дверями в неосвещенный коридор квартиры Гаары, и при этом говорит, что «должен идти» и «неудобно оставаться». Вся усталость, пережитый стресс от потери вещей и документов, прошедшее за день мигом навалилось на плечи, подталкивая войти. А кому, собственно, должен?..

— У нас целых 2 абсолютно пустующих спальни, Какаши-сенсей. И это не считая дивана. Давайте, вам не обязательно тащиться через весь город по темноте. Я вам этого не позволю.

— Ах вот как! Ты думаешь, я буду спрашивать у тебя разрешения? — Конечно, Гаара выпил, но не до такой же степени, чтобы дерзить. Впрочем, на него и трезвого иногда находило…

— Не будете, — усмехнулся бывший лучший ученик. — Но вы думаете, что меня это остановит?

Он так зазывно держал дверь открытой, приглашая войти, словно это был сюжет сказки, Какаши — маленький глупый мальчик, заплутавший в лесу, а внутри его сожрут заживо.

Он вошел, и Гаара на щелчок закрыл за ними.

Какаши не хотелось, чтобы родители… то есть, родитель и дядя мальчика ужаснулись, придя домой и увидев на диване какого-то мужика. Поэтому стоило выбрать спальню, закрыться в ней и объясняться с кем-либо уже утром.

— Что ж, я отлично помню Канкуро. Познакомишь меня поближе с его… тайной домашней личностью?

— Не думаю, что «тайно» можно применить к его личности. Но апартаменты Канкуро рядом с моими, — кивнул Гаара вперед, — схожу за ключом.

И он как кошка ускользнул куда-то вперед прямо в темноте. Какаши пришлось на ощупь пробираться за ним, касаясь подушечками пальцев ребристого узора обоев. Наверное, чертовски дорогих. Жаль, что они толком не видят солнца в этом узком коридоре без окон.

Гаара появился из ниоткуда и, чертыхнувшись, попросил прощения:

— Извините, совсем забыл про свет, — потянувшись куда-то, он щелкнул выключателем, и коридор озарили тусклые желтые бра. — Сам-то я привык, часто брожу туда-сюда по ночам.

— Твоя бессонница все не лечится? — участливо поинтересовался Какаши, ожидая, пока Гаара возился с замочной скважиной под ручкой.

— Неа, — что-то повернулось в замке, и дверь со скрипом погрузилась в темноту комнаты. — Говорят, это подростковое и пройдет. Скорее бы, — хихикнул он, явно желая пошутить про «первый раз» и все такое, но сдерживаясь при сенсее.

Что ж, Какаши это уважал.

Но вот его мнение о Канкуро заиграло новыми красками — как оказалось, старое уже подзабылось за давностью лет.

Со всех углов по стенам смотрели не только безумные рок-постеры, но и самые разные куклы, причем многие размером с человека и довольно уродливые — то женщины-пауки, то мужчины с рыбьими хвостами. А из прозрачных шкафчиков пялились фарфоровые красавицы, какие-то незнакомые Какаши фэшн-модели с подмигивающими лолитами на коробках и даже парочка Барби.

Но самое стремное, что взгляды абсолютно всех кукол были направлены… да, на стоящую в центре комнаты кровать.

— Знаете, можете занять мою спальню, если хотите, — предложил Гаара из-за спины после нескольких минут молчания у порога. — Я… потусуюсь в столовой.

В его голосе даже проскальзывала толика гордости. Похоже, так креативщик Канкуро использовал свою коллекцию, чтобы уберечь родные пенаты от захватчиков — или попросту, чтобы никто не спал на его постели, пока его нет дома.

— В каком смысле «потусуюсь», ты даже не попытаешься поспать? — строго спросил Какаши, не оборачиваясь пятясь к выходу. Столь злостные нарушения режима сна плохо сказываются на школьниках и их успеваемости, это факт. И хотя для Гаары это было более привычно, чем для простых смертных… учитель не может поощрять подобное поведение даже в особых ситуациях вроде той, в которой они оба оказались.

Гаара как-то странно осклабился, с треском захлопывая за ними портал в организованный братом ад для педиофобов:

— Не думаю, что смогу, — он прошел в дверь сразу слева от входа, не включая там свет, и Какаши последовал за ним.

Освещение из коридора продемонстрировало ему кухню и столовую с большим овальным столом и мягкими стульями. Настоящее клише богачей. Слева за небольшой «барной стойкой» находилась утопленная в сторону подъезда кухня: гарнитур, 2 холодильника, мраморные столешницы. Справа была зона столовой с красивыми буфетами в глубине.

Какаши пришлось все это увидеть, потому что Гаара распахнул холодильник и достал оттуда напиток в термопаке. Утолив жажду, он протянул его сенсею.

— Косвенный поцелуй на ночь? — усмехнулся Какаши, благодарно принимая пакет.

И тут случилось странное. Сок с громким хлопком рухнул из рук Гаары, взорвавшись от удара об пол. Сам же Гаара оказался рядом с Какаши, нависнув над ним и опираясь двумя ладонями о поверхность стойки позади пока не успевшего испугаться учителя.

— Га-… Гаара-кун?

Какаши вдруг показалось, что он поступил глупо и опрометчиво, оставшись наедине со здоровым крепким парнем в его пустой квартире. Хоть это и Гаара-кун…

Они стояли так, пока у Гаары не перестало колотить в ушах. Весь выпитый за вечер алкоголь, похоже, решил вернуться в его тело, невзирая на стресс из-за протрезвившей его на время ситуации с вещами учителя. В голове мелькали нехорошие картинки, а еще назойливое «не делай глупостей, тупица, потом пожалеешь». Пожалуй, только это помогло ему медленно, как при знакомстве с опасным зверем, поднять руки, а затем отойти на пару шагов назад.

— Извините… меня сейчас вывернет…

И он помчался в свою комнату.

Когда он вышел из туалета, Какаши обеспокоенно сидел на краешке его постели, явно в ожидании него:

— Ну, как ты? Я не стал заходить…

— Да вы просто ангел, — не сдержал усмешки Гаара.

— Я нет, — возразил Какаши, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но выгонять тебя из собственной постели я не буду. Поспим вместе, — заявил он с металлической ноткой в голосе. Таким тоном он рассаживал надоевших учеников или спрашивал, кто сегодня дежурный, если доска была грязной после перемены.

Гаара не знал, что ему на это сказать.

— Не надо, — глухо ответил он. Все еще мутило, но уже скорее от моральных переживаний, чем от физических. В смысле… полежать рядом с Какаши-сенсеем… посмотреть, как он спит… много ли для счастья надо? Такого шанса у него больше не будет… Но все же… все же… — Не ведите себя так со мной.

Какаши вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Как «так»?

— Как с сиротой, — с вызовом проговорил Гаара. Если уж жечь мосты, то по-полной. Нужно спровоцировать его, и он не будет настаивать, подумал Гаара. Нужно указать ему на собственные ошибки.

— Я не…

— Вот именно! Я не маленький мальчик. Мне не нужна ваша забота, — слова вылетали изо рта подобно пушечным ядрам… или блевоте. Второе куда больше подходило к их содержанию, но первое — идеально к эффекту, которого он хотел добиться.

Тишина разрывала спальню, как будто это она — здешняя замена куклам Канкуро.

— Я лучше пойду домой. Или вызови мне такси, деньги отдам в классе, — устало сдался Какаши. — Я не хотел тебя…

— Нет, — внезапно даже для себя не согласился Гаара. — Ложитесь спать, — бросил он сенсею, а затем быстро вышел из комнаты и запер ее снаружи.

Да, внутри был механизм для открытия. Но по логике Гаары, если он сейчас забросит куда-нибудь ключ, ему не попасть в эту комнату. В свою комнату. В свой самый смелый кошмар.

Какаши остался один на один с красивым покрывалом и бардаком. Ему стало неуютно и холодно. Он упал на кровать и без памяти проспал вплоть до звонка будильника.

Когда он проснулся, спросонья не понимая, где он, взгляд первым делом упал на торчащую из-под стопки книг под будильником тетрадку. Кажется, на приоткрытой странице он зорким глазом заметил свое имя.

***

Это было обычное утро обычного дня в школе. Он поднимался по лестнице всё выше и выше и думал о том, как его все достало. Эти люди, эти уроки, эти разговоры, все это. Даже он сам.

— О. И ты здесь, — Саске не ожидал увидеть на крыше Гаару. После того, как преподаватель спалил его место прогуливаний, крышу временно закрыли для посещений. Саске спёр ключи у сторожа ещё месяца 2 назад. Но он и не думал, что дружок Удзумаки рискнёт снова здесь ошиваться.

— Да где ещё мне быть? — затянулся Гаара. — Проваливай, ты мешаешь.

— Мешаю что, курить? — усмехнувшись, Саске бросил сумку прямо где стоял, как бы показывая, что остаётся.

Если Гаара здесь, значит, просто придется дождаться, пока он уйдет.

Какое-то время они просто молча стояли, Гаара и вправду курил, глядя куда-то вдаль, а Саске ждал, прислонившись к рабице.

— В Японии самый большой процент самоубийств школьников прямо со школьных крыш, — вдруг некстати сообщил Гаара.

— Знаю, — «поддержал» беседу Саске.

— И что забавно, — улыбнулся курящий с сигаретой в зубах, — многие из них снимают обувь, прежде чем сигануть. Интересно, зачем?

Он стоял у парапета крыши, заинтересованно его разглядывая. Саске нехотя повторил за ним. Возможный ответ появился у него в голове сам собой:

— Думаю, это чтобы дать знать тем, кто поднимется на крышу, — он подошёл к самому краю и посмотрел вниз. — Школьные территории обычно не слишком обжитые, вокруг зданий ходят не очень часто. Так можно пролежать внизу хоть весь день или даже дольше…

Гаара подошёл к нему и кинул взгляд за парапет.

— Но ведь это странный выбор, разве не так? Школа, в смысле. Прыгать с 4 этажа не слишком надёжно. Есть здания и повыше. — Он потушил бычок о бетонную плиту и сбросил его вниз. Саске взглядом следил за падением. — Канкуро хвалился, что однажды бухой выпал из балкона общаги на третьем. И растянул лодыжку. — А затем поспешно уточнил: — Канкуро — это мой старший брат.

— У меня тоже есть брат, — после некоторого молчания ответил Саске. — Итачи.

— И чем занимается Итачи? — Гаара явно чувствовал себя куда более непринужденно в этой беседе, чем тот, кому предстояло отвечать. Он сосредоточенно искал в карманах запасную пачку с «последней» сигаретой (просто на всякий случай), хлопая себя по бокам, и ничего конкретного в виду не имел.

— Гниёт в земле, я полагаю, — отстраненно ответил ему Саске.

Гаара замедлился. Потом нашел нормальную, почти полную пачку и молча протянул ее Саске с торчащей к собеседнику сигаретой.

Тот покачал головой, все ещё глядя вниз:

— Я не курю. Но спасибо.

Закуривая снова, Гаара некстати сообщил:

— У меня умерла мама. А мой отец, кажется, трахает ее брата-близнеца.

Саске повернулся к нему:

— И не такое бывает.

— Ага.

Гаара курил, Саске молчал, они стояли на краю. Потом Саске сделал шаг назад, поднял свою сумку, подошел к отделяющей «сидячую зону» крыши от парапета рабице, цепляясь за нее пальцами, и не глядя на на Гаару, сказал:

— Пожалуй, я пойду. Не знаешь, где сейчас может быть Наруто?

Гаара даже слегка закашлялся. Потом ответил:

— Не знаю, но если бы знал, не сказал, — не вынимая сигареты изо рта, он косо посмотрел на Саске одними глазами, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Он тебя терпеть не может.

Саске непроизвольно сжал рабицу, некстати попавшую под руку, — впрочем, она не поддавалась на такие легкие уговоры.

— Это я и без тебя знаю. — Дойдя до двери, Саске неожиданно обернулся и посоветовал: — Если будешь прыгать, найди более надежную крышу.

— У тебя есть такая на примете? — усмехнулся Гаара, снова сбрасывая бычок вниз и ловко соскакивая с парапета на крепкий бетон крыши.

— Ага, — подтвердил куда-то в темноту за дверью Саске, а после растворился в ней.

Гаара смотрел ему вслед. Какой странный этот Учиха. Но точно не такой, каким его в сердцах описывал Наруто. И это делает все еще страннее.

Что ж, если нужна будет хорошая крыша, теперь он знал, к кому обратиться.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9910535/26288966


	6. Часть 6. Не твое место

Какаши пролетел по классу поджарой ищейкой. Когда они пишут тест, он бдит, чтобы ни у кого не было шпаргалок. Гаара мог бы легко хоть прочесть ответы речитативом, настолько хорошо он был готов. Но его мысли витали не здесь. Вернее, не с тем человеком.

С той ночи Какаши больше не заговаривал с Гаарой, кроме как на уроках вместе с остальным классом. Тем утром Гаара, заглянув в комнату, нашел свой «дневник жуткого сталкера» прямо на мамином покрывале, открытый на странице, исписанной вдоль и поперек именем сенсея. «Какаши, Какаши, Какаши, Какаши», разными ручками и стилями, горизонтально и вертикально, крупными буквами и маленькими точками…

И, наверное, поделом.

Гааре не было ни грустно, ни больно, он не ощущал ничего вообще. Какая разница, что думает о тебе человек, с которым ты никогда не будешь? Не так уж и много изменилось. Раньше он играл в заботливого учителя. А теперь у Гаары свои игры. Что с этим поделаешь?

Наверное, нормальные люди должны чувствовать что-то в подобной ситуации. Наверное, нормальные люди сейчас бы рыдали или бесились. Интересно, однажды он научится чувствовать что-то так же, как нормальные люди, или придется каждый раз напоминать себе, что именно сейчас стоит переживать?

Интересно, а существуют ли эти «нормальные люди» вообще, или все просто знают, как нужно поступать в определенных ситуациях, и повторяют за остальными? Страх, горечь, горе… Когда умерла мама, Гаара не чувствовал ничего. Вообще-то, он был рад за нее — ведь «мамочку забрали ангелы на небеса». Он очень хорошо помнил, как не понимал, почему все остальные плачут…

И он ощутил наконец. Злобу. Чертов мир и чертова школа. Последнее, чего ему хочется — это быть здесь.

Так почему он все еще здесь?

Запустив руку в сумку на спинке стула, он достал толстую тетрадку и дерзко начал листать ее, шумя чуть ли не на всю школу. Какаши дернулся было к нему — разумеется, во время теста доставать что-либо из рюкзаков категорически запрещено, — но когда увидел раскрытую страницу, отшатнулся, как будто Гаара чумной. Краем глаза ученик видел, что учитель сконфуженно направился на другой конец класса — отлично, там и оставайся, чертов сенсей. Гаара взял в руки ручку и принялся заштриховывать буквы в бесконечных переплетениях «Какаши» на листах в строгую клетку и рисовать завитушки на полях.

Зачем прятать то, что уже известно? И когда наконец Какаши выставит его за дверь?.. Одноклассники начали шептаться — никто из них не мог видеть, что такого написано в тетрадке Гаары, не вставая с места, но конечно, прямо посреди теста выглядело это как списывание. А бездействие Какаши — как укрывательство. Ну конечно, любимый ученик… Гаара уже смаковал, как к нему полезут староста и остальные. Во-первых, можно будет им навалять, а во-вторых, послушать, как (по их мнению) Какаши его «любит».

Главное, чтобы кто-то из друзей не вмешался — по мнению Гаары, не стоило доставлять неприятности кому-то, кроме себя самого. Рок, к примеру, всегда готов вписаться — но на его памяти, это всегда заканчивалось плохо. А Киба вообще самый что ни на есть пес, ему только тряпку, в смысле, кошку покажи… Да уж, хорошая компашка вокруг него собралась, особенно если считать Наруто — сплошные подростки-переростки с неуемной энергией, которую некуда девать, и «девиантными наклонностями», что бы это ни значило. Короче, не стоит.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Гаара лениво протянул собирающей листочки старосте свой идеальный тест, написанный за 10 первых минут урока, встал с места и пошел к выходу вместе с сумкой.

— Эй, Гаара-кун! Опять прогу…?! — послышалось за спиной.

Гаара показал старосте средний палец и хлопнул раздвижной дверью, открывая ее перед собой. Он знал, что Какаши тоже смотрит ему вслед. И теперь ему почему-то было плевать. Уже ничего не важно. Но надо срочно покурить. И возможно, сигануть с крыши.

***

— Чего тебе надо? — Саске надеялся, что это прозвучало достаточно грубо. — Чё ты здесь ошиваешься?

Он свернул с дорожки, ведущей к входной двери, заметив светлую шевелюру за кустами сирени. Наруто опять торчал под его окнами, надо же, какой придурок. Саске было необходимо, чтобы он наконец-то от него отстал. Чтобы они наконец-то закончили школу, наконец-то разъехались по разным колледжам и он наконец-то перестал его преследовать. Особенно во сне.

В последние 2 недели Саске просто приходил домой, здоровался с мамой и сразу же поднимался к себе. Там он скидывал с себя форму и падал в уютный кокон постели: созданное за много дней углубление из простыней, одеял и подушек. Ему ничего не хотелось. Солнце доставало своими тупыми лучами. Музыка нагоняла тоску. Книги… он все их перечитал уже по десять раз, а за новыми идти было лень. Ему отчего-то казалось, что все косятся на него, поэтому не подходил к библиотеке.

И это было так на него не похоже, если подумать. И в то же время, это было так про него.

Когда его старший брат умер, он впал в какую-то странную прострацию. Ел, говорил, занимался спортом, делал уроки, общался с родителями. Но все это словно происходило с другим человеком. Он стал роботом, управляемым кем-то другим, пока настоящий, истинный Саске сидел где-то под пультом с кнопочками в этой огромной роботизированной голове, обнимая колени и рыдая без остановки. Мама была так обеспокоена, что заставила отца переехать и «начать новую жизнь». Звучало по-скотски, учитывая, что одна из «старых жизней» была отнята. Жизнь Итачи Учихи.

И это не помогло, если честно. Все стало только хуже — из-за работы отец больше времени проводил в старой квартире, чем с семьей. Мама одна в большом доме чувствовала себя неуютно, ее начали одолевать мигрени и чисто домохозяйские приколы типа «я буду печь пироги целый день абсолютно по собственную желанию, но если мой единственный сын не перепробует их все в одночасье и не возблагодарит бога за такую идеальную пироговую мать, он мне больше не сын». А последней каплей… нет, скорее, первой… в общем, это был сосед. Наруто-кун.

Сейчас, когда Саске в сердцах бросил школьную сумку на мамину клумбу с геранью и решительно направился к ограде, чтобы тот наконец сгинул с глаз долой, он думал о двух вещах. Во-первых, что было бы сейчас с Саске Учихой (и Саске Учихой), если бы после переезда он не повстречал Наруто. И во-вторых, какого черта.

Несмотря на то, что их разделяла решетка высоченного забора, Наруто попятился назад:

— С-саске, ты чего?

— Ничего! Брысь с моей собственности.

Нарушитель его спокойствия ухмыльнулся во все 32:

— Улица — не твоя собственность, теме. Я стою на территории между нашими собственностями.

И действительно, он был на узкой однополосной дороге между их домами. За домом Саске она извивалась, поворачивая правее, а затем круто поднималась ввысь, петляя и соединяясь со своими перпендикулярными сестрами.

— И какого хрена ты там стоишь?.. — не нашел, что возразить Саске.

— Что за шум? — вдруг послышалось из дома, и в ближайшее окно обеспокоенно выглянула Микото Учиха. Она радостно поспешила его распахнуть, заметив сына с Наруто.

— Мам, иди в дом, а, — Саске был раздосадован ее появлением.

— Но я ведь и так в доме, дорогой, — улыбнулась она ласково, а затем, сложив руки на заставленный горшками с растениями подоконник, миссис Учиха обратилась к неожиданному гостю: — Наруто-кун, как я рада тебя видеть! Заходи к нам, я как раз испекла торт! Ну, давай же, — для убедительности она поманила его рукой, когда Наруто, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и вопросительно, и обеспокоено посмотрел на Саске.

У Саске на лице было написано: не входи, убью. Не поворачиваясь к дому и все так же продолжая сверлить взглядом «придурка Удзумаки», он сказал матери:

— Мам, Наруто очень занят. Ему сейчас не до твоих тортов.

Но Наруто просто не мог оставить все так — увидев, как изменилась в лице Микото-сан, он попытался как-то сгладить углы, оставленные ее колким сыном:

— Что вы, что вы, я бы с удовольствием, вы же знаете!.. Просто… Ну это… Я бы рад!..

Однако Микото, похоже, прекрасно знала, что (вернее, кто) является причиной его «отказа». Засмеявшись, она приказала:

— Раз так, то заходи! А если Саске не захочет «моего торта», то пускай сидит у себя как сыч, пока мы лакомимся, — заговорщицки добавила Микото, бросая лукавые взгляды на сына. — Ну все, давайте живее, я пойду поставлю чайник.

И с этими словами она удалилась, не закрыв окно — чтобы слышать их разговор или по рассеянности, непонятно. Белые полупрозрачные шторки вылетали за пределы дома, как будто желали стать облачками и улететь подальше отсюда. Как будто Саске.

Наруто поморщился для приличия, а затем сказал:

— И что, мне идти?..

— Делай что хочешь, — Саске повернулся на пятках и ушел в дом, выдрав по пути пару гераней.

Когда он осторожно спустился на 1 этаж (все-таки весь день в школе, хотелось перекусить), Наруто сидел на кухне, болтал ногами и молотил языком с полным ртом, а напротив мама, смеясь, наливала себе ароматный напиток из «парадного» чайника.

— О, сынок, тебе отрезать кусочек? — захлопотала она, заметив Саске, который отчего-то чувствовал себя растерянным.

— Пиог ошен укушный, — донельзя довольный, сообщил Наруто, обернувшись к нему. И на какой-то миг Саске показалось… да нет, быть того не может, но злость прошла. Он просто молча подошел и сел, заняв третью сторону квадратного стола.

— Тебе тоже британского? — Так мама Саске называла чай с молоком.

Саске кивнул и получил изящную кружку из «парадного» сервиза.

— А твоя мама любит печь? — продолжила она допрос с пристрастием, видимо, на том месте, где сын прервал его своим драматичным появлением.

— Мама очень круто готовит, — похвастался Наруто, проглотив кусочек целиком — так ему не терпелось дать ответ. — Но не думаю, что она часто печет пироги, — задумался он. — Тестом у нас руководит папа.

— Папа? — поразилась Микото. — Минато что, готовит?

Саске внутренне приготовился прослушать лекцию о роли патриархального разделения в семье в формировании здоровой психики ребенка — в очередной раз за все годы своей жизни. Правда, стоило все же отметить, что после того, как Итачи не стало, ни она, ни отец ни разу об этом не заговаривали. Возможно, они все-таки учатся на ошибках.

— Да, конечно, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Наруто, увлеченный своим тортом — похоже, это была уже вторая его порция.

— Хмм, возможно, это разумно, если двое работают, — неожиданно для Саске сказала Микото, облизнув чайную ложку. — Я вот зачем-то посвятила себя детям… Это, кстати, любимый торт Итачи, — мечтательно произнесла она, замерев с кружкой в руке, на полпути не донеся ее до рта.

Саске поперхнулся, опустив взгляд. Наруто удивленно посмотрел на них обоих поочередно:

— Ког…? Ай! — Его больно пнул под столом Саске.

— Горячий чай? — заволновалась не заметившая этого Микото. — Давай молочка добавлю.

После третьего куска Саске твердо заявил матери, что с Наруто уже хватит, на что тот с благодарностью коснулся его коленки своею. Саске тут же поднялся из-за стола, но Микото почему-то поняла это по-своему:

— Да, конечно, вам, наверное, хочется о своем поговорить, о школе там, уроках, — смущенно разрешила она: — Идите в комнату Саске, развлекайтесь, а я пока… знаешь, что, Наруто-кун, у меня тут еще два торта остывают, я схожу к нашим дорогим соседям и угощу их. Кушина ведь сейчас дома?

Наруто на автомате кивнул, а затем спохватился, заметив реакцию Саске:

— Да ладно вам, не стоит, или давайте я сам!..

— Нет уж, — строго прервала его миссис Учиха. — Ты и так порядком настрадался, беседуя со мной. Я тебе не надоела? Отдыхайте, завтра же выходной!

И подмигнув ребятам, она решительно направилась ко все еще открытому окну на той стороне их слишком большого для двоих и почти не отягощенного стенами и дверями «холла» 1 этажа.

Саске и Наруто оставалось лишь смотреть ей вслед. Затем Саске как-то устало, обреченно вздохнул и, не говоря ни слова, направился к лестнице.

Наруто быстро допил свой чай, услышал, как Микото-сан беседует с его мамой в раскрытое окно (та всегда приходила домой с работы по той самой извилистой улочке между их домами), оценил риски и пошел за Саске. Даже если тот его придушит, это все равно не так унизительно, как объяснять им обеим, почему он не «играет» (или что там делают дети, как думают «взрослые») с Саске у него в чертовой комнате.

Наруто так много смотрел на эту комнату в окно, но никогда толком в ней не бывал. Однако он точно знал, что такой ее еще не видел. Хлам и вещи валялись прямо на полу, а тропинка между ними лавировала от входа до кровати. Старые пачки от чипсов, палочки для чистки ушей, какие-то коробочки и упаковки, бутылки из-под газировки или энергетиков — видимо, подготовку к экзаменам хозяин комнаты все-таки не забросил.

Саске точно не ждал гостей (и не звал). Он валялся на кровати прямо в кедах, уставившись в телефон. Свет от экрана да узкие полосы, просачивающиеся по бокам плотных темных занавесок — вот и все освещение.

— Сгинь, — проговорил он, даже не глядя на Наруто.

Новоприбывший поспешно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Может быть, стоило возражать раньше, когда твоя мама чуть ли не силком меня сюда загнала? — раздраженно возразил Наруто. — Мне не очень-то улыбается здесь быть, уж поверь мне.

В комнате даже пахло как-то застарело, воздух был затхлый — видимо, давно не проветривали.

Саске, похоже, было плевать и на то, что он скажет, и на то, останется ли здесь или уйдет.

Наруто не хотелось сидеть в коридоре под дверью, как провинившийся школьник у кабинета директора. Кроме того, Микото-сан могла, в теории, зачем-то подняться, и тогда будет уже неважно, что он пришел. Врать этой милой женщине в глаза ему не хотелось не меньше. Так что он в два счета пересек комнату и распахнул шторы, впуская в помещение яркое предвечернее солнце.

Ему показалось, что он буквально услышал шипение Саске у себя за спиной, как будто он агрессивная кошка или вампир.

Найдя открывающуюся створку, он с упоением вдохнул свежего ветерка. Было странно смотреть на улицу с этого ракурса — как будто поменялся местами с отражением в зеркале. Его комнату тоже было видно. Как странно. Он никогда не пользовался шторами, если подумать — у него их попросту не было. Но может, стоило попросить маму купить что-то типа жалюзи?..

— Что ты творишь?! — послышалось недовольное бурчание.

Наруто обернулся — Саске и правда прикрывал лицо рукой. Он полулежал на своем лежбище на боку, словно модель, рекламирующая какие-нибудь лежаки для пляжа.  
За спиной у Наруто светило оранжевое закатное солнце, делая его тенью или сверхчеловеком с плакатов фильмов про супергероев.

Они смотрели друг на друга, пока Саске не понял, что краснеет. Наруто за пару шагов достиг кровати и навис над ним — Саске на автомате вжался в матрас.

— Ты меня боишься?..

Молчание.

— Нет.

— Я хочу тебя. — Он всегда такой. Прямой и грубый.

Саске дернулся, как от неприятного прикосновения. Потом медленно, словно раздумывая, поднялся на колени, чтобы оказаться вровень:

— Тогда возьми.

Наруто покусывал губу.

— Нет.

— Почему? — удивился Саске.

— Просто нет. Я…

Нелепый диалог.

Волосы Учихи отливали синевой под рыжими лучами. Лицо Наруто словно оставалось во тьме, скрыто.

Саске придвинулся ближе и попытался положить ладони на его плечи.

— Я лучше пойду.

— Стой.

Напряжение витало в воздухе напару с сияющими пылинками.

— Я не…

— Что «ты»?! Еще скажи, что…!

Саске оттолкнули, и он больно упал обратно на подушку.

Никто из них так и не понял, что хотел сказать другому. Слишком много всякого было между ними — и ненависти, и обиды, и насилия. Впрочем, было и другое. Глядя на Саске, так и застывшего навзничь, Наруто вспомнил об этом.

Иногда насилие — это тишина.

Он поцеловал Саске. Это случилось неожиданно и мгновенно. Вот он собирается выйти наконец за дверь, а вот обнаруживает себя на его одноместной пацанской постели. Он нечасто над ним — во все смыслах, обычно это Саске подзуживает его или впечатывает в стенку. Обычно это Саске впивается в его губы, как будто хочет высосать из них жизнь. Не в буквальном смысле, конечно. Но порой Наруто казалось, будто Саске заимствует ее у него на время через отчаянные редкие поцелуи.

Они процеловались все летние каникулы тогда, перед старшей школой, но ни разу не переспали, будучи истощенными от гормонов и больными на голову подростками? Расскажи кому, не поверят.

Саске приглушенно застонал, царапая ногтями спину Наруто через тонкую ткань рубашки. Сволочь, подумал Наруто и пролез рукой под его домашнюю футболку, второй упираясь в постель. Им тесно на этой кровати. И в этой одежде тоже. Когда их ноги так близко, Наруто практически лежит между бедер Саске. Его слюна стекает из уголка рта Саске. Его язык пробегает по зубам Саске. Все его мысли — о Саске, даже те, в которых он стесняется, что вспотел. Саске явно было неудобно лежать на стыке двух подушек, он неуютно елозил и… запрокинув голову, словно подставился финальным аккордам солнца за окном. Какая красивая панорама. Обнаженное плечо, изящная шея, бугорок кадыка. И какой красивый стон сквозь крепко закушенную нижнюю губу — кажется, сейчас прокусит насквозь.

В тот момент Наруто не понимает, что ему делать. Это все? Или можно продолжить? Саске дышал глубоко и неровно, восстанавливаясь после пронзившей все тело судороги. Можно ли оставить засос на этой бледной шее? Можно ли зацеловать его целиком, от кадыка до пяток? И может быть, блядское солнце уже наконец сядет и перестанет подсвечивать его кожу, как будто он сраный вампир из девчачьих фильмов?

Наруто втайне любил «девчачие фильмы». Саске всегда над этим смеялся.

Но когда Саске вновь потянулся к нему, запуская пальцы в светлые волосы, Наруто осенило:

— Стой. Ты раньше так делал? — испытующе посмотрел он на Саске.

— Как «так»? — не понял тот.

— Ну… ты… это… — Наруто бросил неловкий взгляд вниз.

— Ты пытаешься спросить, кончал ли я когда-нибудь, пока мы целовались, а ты даже не замечал? — К Саске на миг вернулась язвительность. Наруто покраснел и отвел глаза.

— Неважно.

— В кои-то веки ты прав. Лучше сделай так, чтобы точно заметить, — приглушенно и слегка хрипло проговорил Саске, приподнимаясь, чтобы коротко чмокнуть Наруто в подставленную щеку.

— Блять… ты неисправим.

Саске искристо засмеялся:

— А ты пытался меня исправить?..

Теперь уже Наруто пришлось затыкать его рот в рот. Ну сколько можно болтать?

Когда Микото вернулась домой после долгой беседы с Кушиной в гостиной Удзумаки, она удивилась про себя, что Наруто остался так надолго. Впрочем, она была рада — ей казалось, что соседский мальчик хорошо влияет на Саске. Когда они дружили, Саске словно вновь стал прежним, а теперь опять вернулись все признаки… чего же, скорби? Злости? Депрессии? Она не знала. И сколько бы она не записывала его к лучшим психотерапевтам в городе, он никогда не ходил на встречи, один раз даже сбежал через черный ход, когда она привела его сама как маленького.

Может быть, Наруто-кун — причина, по которой все стало хуже, а может, избавление — но в любом случае, еще хуже уже просто не бывает.

Поэтому она решила лечь спать и не мешать друзьям общаться, несмотря на позднее время. Утро вечера мудренее.

***

Сакура сидела на их обычном месте во дворе школы со своим миленьким миниатюрным бенто на коленках. Сидела одна — она быстрее всех переоделась после физкультуры и просто сбежала, пока не успели остановить. Но она не то чтобы пряталась — наоборот, ей хотелось, чтобы ее нашли.

На этой самой двойной скамейке с крепким столом для перекусов посередине они сидели с Наруто в тени этого самого раскидистого дерева (название которого они вечно забывали, сколько бы не пенял им Ямато-сенсей), когда к ним впервые подошел этот чертов темноглазый красавец.

Сколько нервов она на него потратила и надежд! Но раньше ей всегда казалось, что «это того стоит». Что он того стоит. Такого можно и подождать, ради такого можно и пострадать немножко. Только «немножко» почему-то затянулось, и осознание навалилось слишком поздно. Саске опьянял, и ей всегда это нравилось. Но как любой алкоголь, он и отрава.

Рядом неслышно кто-то присел. Сакура подняла невидящий взгляд и констатировала:

— Привет, Хината.

Новоприбывшая скромно улыбнулась, теребя локон рукой:

— Привет, Сакура, — она кивнула на лоточек на коленях подруги: — Обедаешь?

Сакура перевела взгляд с Хинаты на еду и обратно:

— Будешь? — и протянула бенто. — Я не голодна.

— Совсем? — участливо спросила Хината.

Ну просто слезы умиления наворачивались, настолько по ней было заметно, что она всеми силами старается поддержать разговор, потому что увидела в Сакуре что-то, не позволившее пройти мимо. Сакура опустила бенто на стол позади них, перекинула одну ногу на ту сторону скамейки, чтобы оказаться лицом к собеседнице, и оперла локоть о столешницу.

— Мне не нравится, как мы обошлись с Саске-куном, — без обиняков начала она.

— Понимаю, — опустила взгляд Хината. Ее щеки зарделись: — Это же я его тогда… выгнала. Я просто думала, — она виновато бросила взгляд на Сакуру и вновь уставилась на свои руки, — что тебе будет слишком тяжело его видеть так скоро…

— Ты заботилась обо мне или о себе? — зло усмехнулась Сакура. Она и вправду была на взводе. Если дуреха сама подставляется, ей-то что?

Но Хината, кажется, не поняла, что ее пытались задеть:

— А, что? Я и вправду… ну, думала об этом, если честно… Ваш разрыв очень порадовал Наруто-куна, и я… Если хочешь знать, я даже опять подумала, ну знаешь, что ты ему не…

— Мы с Наруто? Брось, Хината! — всплеснула руками Сакура. Ауч, это звучало как изощренное оскорбление, куда ядовитее, чем получалось у Ино, а ведь Хинате удалось выдать такое от чистого сердца, настоящий талант.

Если так подумать, у них весьма токсичная компашка. Кто-нибудь из них вообще на самом деле дружит, или после выпускного все забудут даже имена друг друга? Сакура готова была поставить на второе.

Впрочем, Хината казалась искренней, единственная из всех. Особенная девочка. Как же Наруто повезло…

Но на удивление Сакуры, после ее слов Хината лишь усмехнулась:

— Ну, теперь и «мы с Наруто» не котируемся, — она тоже перекинула ногу через скамью, а затем потянулась к бенто Сакуры.

Та настолько была поражена, что смогла только кивнуть в ответ на вопрос: «Можно?». Девушка перекинула и вторую ногу и полностью повернулась к столу.

— Хочешь сказать, Наруто упустил свое счастье?!

Хината мрачно кивнула, усердно жуя омлет.

— Я правда к этому не причастна, — попыталась оправдаться Сакура.

— Я знаю, — так же мрачно подтвердила Хината, — и это вдвойне обидно.

— Ты ему призналась? — Сакуре хотелось услышать подробности, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от самобичевания, связанного с Саске.

— Позвала в кино на фильм, который он точно хотел посмотреть. Я это запомнила, потому что он так поддакивал Саске-куну, когда они его обсуждали… — Она выразительно посмотрела на Сакуру. — Ну, ты понимаешь.

Сакура понимала. Иногда ее тошнило от того, как много она старается замечать и подмечать в «партнере». Только что его выдохи ртом не ловила. И зачем это все? Непонятно, но почему-то так было написано в журналах «для модных и современных девушек», которые кипами валялись дома у Ино — ее мама оформила платную подписку и поэтому заставляла дочь окупать вложение их внимательным штудированием. «Лучше бы книгу какую интересную подарила», — жаловалась Ино порой.

Если Наруто отказал Хинате в походе на фильм не из-за фильма… понятно, почему она сделала неутешительные выводы, но почему она так легко сдается?!

— Так, давай составим план! Ты еще успеешь охмурить его до выпускного, вот у… — Сакура начала щебетать, но тут увидела выражение лица самой Хинаты и осеклась.

— Не надо, Сакура-чан. У меня все-таки есть чувство собственного достоинства, даже если по мне незаметно, — тихо, но твердо проговорила девушка.

Сакура ощутила… уважение и гордость. Действительно, сдался Хинате этот Наруто, если призадуматься? Еще бегать из-за него, выдумывать невесть что.

И сдался ей этот Учиха? Переживать из-за него, бегать вслед с уговорами?

Захочет вернуться в компанию — пусть сам подойдет и скажет об этом. Препятствовать она не станет, как и говорила, еще когда рассказала всем про их «разрыв». А если он ходит как в воду опущенный и рта не раскроет, так разве это ее вина? Может быть, отчасти, но уж точно не настолько, насколько ей казалось.

С ее души словно скатился громадный валун. Так легко и свободно ей давно уже не дышалось.

— Хината, ты…! Гений! Вот что!

Хината, явно не ожидавшая такого неожиданного перехода, опять залилась румянцем, вновь становясь самой собой.

— Да что ты… Это ты гений, такое бенто наготовить! — нашлась она, что ответить. — Все очень вкусно, не хочешь кусочек?..

Хината торопливо взяла омлет палочками, и только она его приподняла его над столом, повернувшись к Сакуре, как та уже словила кусочек ртом, сопровождая улыбкой и детским «Ам!».

Хьюга и сама не поняла, отчего краснеет вновь, но все же решилась сказать, пряча взгляд:

— Ты… очень красивая, Сакура-чан! Я уверена, ты недолго будешь страдать из-за Саске и обязательно найдешь кого-то, достойного тебя!

Сакура с удивлением наклонила голову набок:

— А? Ты что, решила позвать на свидание меня?

Кажется, Харуно только шутила, но Хината вдруг вспомнила:

— О, да, точно! Пошли в кино, вместе, — и поспешила уточнить: — Я поторопилась и купила билеты для свидания с Наруто-куном заранее… а теперь их и не сдать…

Сакура поймала ее руки, виновато сложенные теперь перед собой, в свои ладони, так ей хотелось поддержать подругу:

— Конечно, почему нет! Давай сходим!

Хината засияла. А Сакура решила про себя дать нагоняй обалдую Наруто — ну как он посмел расстроить эту милашку?!

***

Они сидели на полу около кровати, опираясь о ее боковую деревяшку, словно о спинку скамейки. Наруто выглядел забавно — носки, обязательная часть школьной формы, так и остались на голых заросших ногах. Саске хотелось положить голову ему на плечо, но он не стал этого делать. Он знал, что сейчас будет — Наруто допьет найденную в хламе прошлонедельную колу (на свой страх и риск!), оденется и уйдет домой, где будет спать как убитый, а в школе снова сделает вид, что его ненависть сильнее… всего остального.

Наруто очень хотелось спать, но он понимал, что в комнате Саске засыпать вместе глупо — кровать слишком узкая для двоих, да и придется объяснять все родителям утром. Мама пока не звонила с вопросом, где он — и то ладно.

Звезды были особенно ярки сегодня. А вот луны не было — вернее, только тонкий, еле заметный месяц.

— Я никому не говорил, — продолжил начатый ими разговор Саске, подтянув ноги к животу и положив подбородок на острые коленки. — И ты не говори.

— Я не понимаю, — честно признался Наруто. — У тебя есть брат?

— У меня был брат, — исправил его Саске, поморщившись на злосчастном глаголе. — Его звали Итачи.

— И что стало с Итачи?

Казалось, Наруто не плевать.

— Он умер, — просто ответил Саске.

Наруто повернулся к нему всем телом, перенеся вес на левое бедро:

— Я хочу узнать. Правда.

Вздох нерешительности:

— Да что тут знать. Был и умер. К чему вопросы?

Наруто обеспокоенно вглядывался в лицо Саске, которое тот старательно пытался скрыть:

— Ты поэтому меня бросил? Из-за Итачи?

— Я? Тебя? БРОСИЛ?

— Да не ори ты, мать разбудишь, — шикнул Наруто, замерев и настороженно вглядываясь в горящую светом щель под дверью. Вроде тихо.

— Ты бы оделся, — посоветовал Саске, — неприлично разгуливать в неглиже в гостях, ты в курсе?

— Заткнись. Я… Да, я лучше оденусь. — «Гость» начал искать свои вещи в куче тряпок на постели.

На Саске была пижама, вернее, пижамные штаны — как оказалось, он носил их на голое тело, так что долго одеваться ему не пришлось.

Накинув рубашку и брюки, Наруто потоптался немного рядом, но Саске словно забыл, что он здесь.

— Ты… не хочешь меня проводить? — нерешительно остановился он на полпути к выходу.

— Что-то не особо, — «хозяин» этого дома по-прежнему сидел, обнимая руками колени и глядя на ночное небо в квадрате окна перед собой.

Наруто знал этот взгляд:

— Так. Пошли прогуляемся. Сейчас же.

— Ты что, рехнулся? Никуда я с тобой не пойду.

— Я хочу сходить на нашу площадку. Сейчас. Погода суперская. Ты это пропустишь?

Наруто подошел и протянул сидящему руку. Сотворение Адама… Саске подумал, что ведет себя как маленький ребенок. И что на улице сейчас, должно быть, рай.

— Дай хоть толстовку накину.

Они на цыпочках прошли ослепительно освещенный коридор, миновали лестницу с холлом и вышли на улицу. На детской площадке ближайшей многоэтажки, само собой, никого не было в такой час.

— Почему тебя не ищут родители? — лениво поинтересовался Саске, сидя на одном турнике и повиснув на другом, что повыше.

— Они знают, что я с тобой, — просто ответил Наруто.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что они совершенно тебя не знают, — вздохнул Наруто. Видимо, предполагалось, что с соседским сыном их собственный в безопасности. Наруто пролез между ступеньками спортивной лестницы рядом с собеседником и тоже присел. — Так и что? Кто такой Итачи?

Саске и сам не знал, зачем начал рассказывать про Итачи. Но теперь, в тишине и спокойствии ночи, под этими нереальными темно-синими небесами с прорезями-звездочками, ему вдруг захотелось вывалить всю правду хоть на кого-то и хоть куда-то, лишь бы наружу.

— Итачи… связался с плохой компанией. У нас на районе была типа банды якудза. Итачи постоянно с ними зависал… — Саске усмехнулся. — Думаю, его туда вовлек один пустоголовый блондин.

— У всех Учих что, фетиш? — иронично предположил Наруто, отклоняясь на руках, цепко держащихся за перекладины.

— Наверное, — Саске не знал наверняка ничего из того, что в «Акацке» делал Дейдара и что его брат делал с Дейдарой, да и не хотел этого знать. — Короче, они… они всякое творили. Отцу это очень не нравилось, и Итачи выставили из дома. Не думаю, что ему было не плевать, — неожиданно для себя задумался Рассказчик. — Я помню, как он уходил. Мама плакала прямо на крыльце, просила папу его оставить. Я смотрел в окно, меня заперли в комнате, потому что я все пытался встать между ними. Он посмотрел на меня мертвыми глазами и вроде как… пожелал удачи, это было странно. Больше мы его не видели… живым.

— Район был не очень, надо думать, — протянул Наруто, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Ага, — взгляд Саске перебегал от одного к другому, но ближе к земле, однако он вряд ли видел что-нибудь перед собой. Ему хотелось спросить: — Он сказал, «надеюсь, тебе достанет ненависти, чтобы стать лучше, чем я». Как думаешь, что это значило?

— Он точно наркоманом не был? — задумчиво ляпнул Наруто. — Ой, в смысле!..

— Я понял, что ты хотел сказать, — хмыкнул Саске. — Но ты не знал Итачи. Он всегда был… как бы это… претенциозен. Это значит…

— Я знаю, что это значит! Не надо меня поучать, — Наруто надоело сидеть на одном месте и он начал выбираться из лестницы, в которой уже то ли слегка запутался, то ли застрял.

Но Саске не закончил:

— Когда Итачи похоронили… эти его «Акацки» даже не пришли на похороны. Их с Дейдарой называли Сиамами, типа они везде вместе, как сросшиеся близнецы. Но его с тех пор вообще никто из нас не видел.

Наруто присел на скрипучую качель и обнял одну из цепей:

— Может быть, он освободился от своей второй половины и ушел свободным. — Он избегал смотреть на Саске, как будто боялся подцепить его боль не только через слова, но и через глаза.

— Возможно…

Саске почему-то думал об облаках — куда они деваются по ночам? Ведь их же не видно. Не так, как днем.

Через какое-то время Наруто спросил:

— А почему вы переехали?

— Родители так решили, — устало признался Саске. — Боялись, я пойду по кривой дорожке, наверное. А может, хотели сбежать оттуда. Там каждая собака знала, кем был Итачи и кто он нам.

— Но вы-то не знали, верно?

Иногда Саске казалось, что Наруто гений, который специально притворяется дурачком. Он ничего не смыслил в стихах, и математике тоже, но подмечал некоторые вещи не так, как другие.

— Так вот почему ты был таким, когда мы познакомились, — вдруг поставил диагноз Наруто, закапывая носок кед в песок под качелей.

— Каким «таким»?

— Таким… потерянным, — засмеялся он. — Я еще подумал, что если не ходить с тобой за ручку, ты не найдешь дороги к дому.

Саске не понял, обижаться на это или нет.

— Какой есть, таким и был, — насупился он. — А ты что же, главный местный гид, знаток дорог и путей?

— Я просто живу тут целую вечность, — широко зевнул Наруто, от души потягиваясь и вставая с качелей. — Пошли, а то я усну прям здесь, и тебе придется нести меня на руках.

— Я не буду нести тебя на руках.

— Куда ты денешься!

Они шли домой по извилистой дороге, обходя круги фонарного света. И Саске держал его ладонь в своей. Пусть даже в школе Наруто и слова ему не скажет. Какая разница до его слов?

— Ты встречаешься с Хинатой? — вспомнил Саске, когда они достигли сирени под его окном. Ему это было важно. Если да, то сегодняшнее… неприемлемо. И Наруто придется ответить за это. Прежде всего, перед девушкой.

— Нет. — Наруто запрокинул голову, глядя прямиком на второй этаж. — Она позвала меня в кино, я отказал. Это все.

— Почему? — Саске искренне не понимал, зачем ему отказывать в чем-то Хинате-чан.

— Не знаю. Она не нравится мне так, никогда не нравилась. Кто ее обнадеживал, Сакура, что ли?

Саске, если честно, не знал. Он предпочел промолчать. И ему не хотелось возвращаться в пропахшую двухнедельными носками и сексом спальню. Хотелось стоять под сиренью вечно, до самого лета.

— Ну, я пошел? — неловко попрощался Наруто, уставившись под ноги.

— Давай, — разрешил Саске. — И не пялься на меня в окно слишком подолгу, зрение посадишь.

Наруто вспыхнул — он что, знает, что он пялится?! Почему тогда молчал столько времени?..

— Это от чего же, от твоей красоты?.. — с вызовом уточнил он.

Саске ничего не ответил, только загадочно улыбнулся и пошел в дом.

А Наруто смотрел ему в спину и думал обреченно: «Да, наверное».

***


	7. Часть 7. Не твоя битва

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9910535/26346841  
> Там главы выходят раньше) Чтобы продолжение вышло быстрее, сходите по ссылке и нажмите кнопку "Жду продолжения" ~

— Ты что, совсем обнаглел?

На школьном дворе собиралась по кусочкам интересная картина. Гаара со скучающим видом стоял прямо напротив выхода из здания школы, облокотившись на ограду, как и положено, локтями — он ждал Наруто, чтобы пойти вместе перекусить. Но вместо Удзумаки из школы после звонка вышла компания раздраженных одноклассников — из числа тех, с кем Гаара никогда толком не общался. И один из них подошел прямо к нему, подбадриваемый остальными.

Гаара посмотрел на него сверху вниз (так уж вышло, что он был где-то на голову его выше, а сейчас и вовсе стоял на бордюре):

— Чего тебе, Моритака? — Этот чувак вечно кричал громче всех, настоящий забияка, но зато из-за этого некоторые ученики его уважали — он стал среди них кем-то вроде «рупора правды», предводителя, который хоть и несет бред, но зато несет его гордо. В том году Моритака пытался запретить девочкам добираться в школу на велосипедах, так как это якобы «неприлично», и даже подавал петицию в ученический совет. Вернее, пытался подать — Шикамару из класса Наруто разнес ее в пух и прах еще на первом собрании, и больше эту тему не поднимали.

— Я тебе не Моритака, понятно?! — взорвался парень. — Если Какаши-сенсей закрывает глаза на твои выходки — ладно, но мы не будем!

От кучки возбужденных подростков позади него послышались одобрительные возгласы. Видимо, тот факт, что Гаара действительно «близок» (какая жесткая ложь) с учителем, казался им святотатственным, а вот то, что он с утра до ночи учит предмет — несущественным. Наверное, когда выяснится, что он написал тест лучше всех в классе (а так и будет), все решат, что Какаши-сенсей подменил его результаты или типа того.

Гаара победоносно смерил их взглядом. Он уже был готов подраться сразу со всеми:

— Ну так давай разберемся с этим раз и навсегда, — он сплюнул на клумбу позади себя и спрыгнул со своего «обзорного пункта». А затем принялся разминать кулаки.

— Что, сейчас?.. — изменился в лице Моритака.

Гаара оглядел толпу учеников, спешно покидающих затхлое темное здание, чтобы наконец вдохнуть полной грудью и понежится под солнечными лучами:

— Не, не сейчас. Буду ждать на спортивной площадке, скажем, в 8. Идет?

Моритака обернулся на товарищей, и те одобрительно закивали.

— Идет! Если струсишь… мы тебя все равно найдем! Что, что ты лыбишься?!

Гаару так это рассмешило, что он не смог сдержать улыбку:

— Мы же учимся в одном классе, придурок, тебе и не придется меня искать.

— О, Гаара!.. А что здесь про… — вовремя подлетел Наруто, как раз когда Моритака уже готов был, видимо, плюнуть Гааре в лицо.

— Ничего. Адьес!

И Гаара увел друга подальше, продолжая посмеиваться над кипящим от бешенства Моритакой.

— Сегодня в Ичираку, как обычно? — Гаара попытался отвлечь Наруто от вопросов о произошедшем. Если Удзумаки прознает о будущей драке, он захочет его остановить, а вот этого Гааре сильно бы не хотелось.

— Ага… — рассеянно ответил Наруто, похоже, не будучи заинтересован в ответе. На том конце двора к Саске Учихе, одиноко сидящем на лавке в тени, подсели Хината Хьюга и Сакура Харуно.

— Что не так? — Гаара проследил за его взглядом. Стоп, а разве Саске-кун не был, типа, изгнан из них компании?..

— Ничего. Пошли быстрее.

Саске-кун каким-то чудом заметил их взгляды и теперь хмуро наблюдал за ускорившим шаг Наруто, уже порядком опередившем Гаару, который как раз подумал, что, черт возьми, такое творится в их адском классе.

***

Наруто хотел сбежать от того, что случилось сегодня в классе. А все из-за Ируки-сенсея. Он опаздывал на урок целых 5 минут.

— Ребят, я переживаю, — поделилась мыслями Сакура, повернувшись к классу. — Может быть, послать старосту в учительскую?

— Даже если сенсея нет в школе, например, нам все равно должны были прислать замену, — поддержал ее Шикамару. — Но как староста, я ответственно заявляю, что мне лень куда-то идти. Хотите — идите сами.

Чоджи вызвался первым, но некоторые были против — подозревали, что он сделает крюк до автомата со снэками, а за его бесцельное шатание по коридорам в урочное время могли наказать весь класс.

— Староста должен идти, — увещевала Ино, — тебя не накажут как нашего законного представителя, а остальных могут! Давай, не тяни уже.

— Вы только не ссорьтесь, — вступилась слегка испуганная Хината. — Мы всегда можем подождать и в классе.

Наруто не было дела до ругани друзей. Он растянулся на парте, изо всех сил пытаясь не заснуть.

— Пусть идет Сакон, — прервала всех Таюя, девочка с третьей парты.

Сакон был сыном учителя физкультуры, поэтому его худо-бедно знали в учительской. Такое решение устроило спорщиков, каждого из них в той или иной степени. Класс не пострадает, Шикамару не придется опять исполнять «свои дурацкие обязанности» («зачем ты тогда избирался на второй срок, дебил?!», не церемонясь выразила всеобщее мнение Ино) и никого не оставят после уроков.

Только вот Сакон, честно говоря, был странным малым. Вприпрыжку проходя по классу с довольной ухмылкой, как будто его не просто послали в учительскую, а наградили кубком школы, он зачем-то притормозил около последней парты.

— Блин, смотрите, у Саске засос! Засос! У Саске! — заорал как резанный «посланник», тыча пальцем прямо на шею Учихи, как всегда, сидящего за самой первой от выхода партой.

— Это аллергия, кретин, — Саске даже не повернулся к виновнику шума, как обычно уткнувшись в какую-то книженцию.

Все зашептались, стали оглядываться смущенно.

А Наруто почувствовал нарастающую в груди панику — ведь и вправду, там абсолютно точно должен был остаться засос. По его вине. Поэтому он решил встрять:

— Да какой засос там может быть, Сакон, ты с дуба рухнул? Это же надо еще найти, кто его оставит…

Парочка парней, тоже недоброжелательно относившихся к Саске, заржали. Откуда-то послышалось «Да кто же будет целовать такого урода».

— И ничего он не урод! — рассвирепела Ино, и без того разозленная из-за халатности Шикамару. — Вы небось так говорите, потому что ваши девчонки по нему все как одна сохнут.

Девчонки согласно засмеялись.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я встречалась с уродом, придурок?! — вступилась Сакура.

Саске рассеянно смотрел на них поверх раскрытой книги. Видимо, он не ожидал ничего такого из-за подобной ерунды.

Но Сакону, видимо, шибко хотелось доказать свою правоту. Он зачем-то обратился к единственному, кто возразил непосредственно ему, а не на реплику Наруто — то есть, к самому Наруто:

— Ну иди и посмотри, если не веришь, это же засос, засос ведь?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пялился на потенциальный засос Саске? — не скрывая сарказма, уточнил Наруто. — Жду не дождусь заценить его сочное младое тело, Сакон.

— Фу, какая гадость, — резюмировала Ино, отворачиваясь от них к Саю — кажется, он рисовал ее портрет.

Казалось, опасность миновала, Сакон повержен, все вернулось на круги своя. Но тут рот открыл сам Саске:

— А не слишком ли много ты думаешь о моем теле, добе, — язвительно спросил он.

Все затихли. Взгляды обратились на Наруто. Наруто запаниковал снова.

— Что за бред, это просто…

— Да, Наруто, как дело касается Саске-куна, ты всегда как будто помешанный, — вдруг сказал пацан из группы саскененавистников (кто бы говорил!), Кидомару, с которым общался, наверное, только один Сакон.

Наруто посмотрел на Саске. Тот буравил его своими черными, никогда ничего не выражающими глазами, и ждал. Затем Наруто оглядел класс и неожиданно для себя сообщил мерзкому провокатору в лицо:

— Я со шлюхами всякими не общаюсь и тебе не советую. А то в следующий раз будем по размеру губ тебя вычислять с губоизмерительной машинкой.

Это даже по меркам Наруто было слишком. Наступила гнетущая тишина, вот-вот готовая взорваться, во время которой вовремя пришел Ирука-сенсей, довольный донельзя, и объявил:

— Ой, вы знаете, что будет! Я тут такое устроил!.. А… чего это вы такие напряженные?

— Да ничего, Ирука-сенсей, — выдавила из себя Сакура как сидящая за партой прямо перед ним. — Что вы хотели сказать, какие новости?

— Да, вы из-за этого опоздали? — недовольно дополнил Шикамару.

— Ох, ну извините, — растерялся Ирука, но тут же собрался и с прежней энергией поведал: — Вдохновившись вашими успехами, я пошел в администрацию, и мне одобрили проведение… конкурса чтецов стихотворений собственного сочинения! Ура!

Никакой реакции не последовало, кислые мины стали еще «кислее».

— Ну чего вы… Короче, участие добровольное, но имейте в виду, что наградой для лауреатов станет «автомат» по предмету. Готовим вас к вузам, так сказать. Нам даже выделят время на школьном ра…

— Ой, а можно мне? — выкрикнул с места Наруто. Ему уже ничего не было страшно — гори сарай, гори и хата, как говорится. А получить зачет за стишки… легко. Все равно жизнь его кончена и ему гореть в аду, зачем париться об оценках.

— Наруто-кун, ты ведь даже то задание еще не сдал, — развел руками Ирука. — Я не могу тебя допустить до конкурса. Список…

— Я пойду! — с задней парты прозвучало властное заявление. Учиха Саске положил книгу, которую читал до этого, на уголок стола. И собирался взять гран-при за стихи и приз за самое суровое лицо одновременно, судя по его выражению.

— А… хорошо. Да, — Ирука-сенсей не ожидал столь поспешных решений, он предполагал, что ученикам нужно время подумать. — Я запишу тебя, Саске-кун. Принеси мне черновик до следующей среды, ладно? Все берите пример с Саске-куна!

— Как и всегда, — вставил Наруто так, что его все услышали. Даже учитель.

— Да, Наруто-кун, именно так — такое бывает, если выполнять задания вовремя, — наставительным тоном заметил Ирука.

— Я не… да не умею я писать эти ваши стишки! — психанул Наруто.

— Вон за дверь. Немедленно. Иди к завучу и расскажи ему о своем поведении. Я проверю.

До звонка оставалось всего ничего — Гааре придется его подождать. Но отчасти именно этого Наруто и добивался. Проходя мимо Саске, он думал о том, как бы незаметно свернуть его белую шею с острой точкой синяка. Проходя мимо Саске, он думал о том, что непонятно с чего назвал его шлюхой и еще целой кучей других слов сегодня. И что Саске опустил взгляд, когда Наруто проходил мимо — не хотел на него смотреть.

Он не пошел прямиком к завучу. Сначала ему надо было выбраться на воздух. Ворвавшись на крышу и разогнав этим стайку наглых жирных голубей, он еле отдышался — слишком уж стремительно бежал по лестнице, чтобы успеть увидеть небо, почувствовать, что оно существует, прямо здесь, хоть и порой его совсем незаметно за школьными стенами. Так, по словам Гаары, удавалось успокоиться и досидеть оставшиеся уроки.

Наруто хоть и предстояло идти домой, но его мутило от себя самого — как нести эту падаль на собственную постель?

— Бака Наруто, ты. Просто. Скотина тупая.

Он с силой пинал попавшийся на глаза кирпич так, что не услышал звонка. Но когда внизу, со школьного двора, послышались разговоры и смех, Наруто наконец опомнился и помчался к кабинету завуча — тот, конечно, уже был закрыт.

И только Гаара как неизменная строчка в книге его жизни всегда был здесь, чтобы маячить на горизонте, или, в данном случае, у большой клумбы перед входом. Вести куда-то, должно быть, в лучшее место.

Куда-нибудь подальше от того Наруто Удзумаки, которым он не хочет быть.

***

Гаара не смог сбежать от Наруто даже к вечеру, хотя очень пытался.

— Ты что, на свидание собираешься и потому брать меня с собой не хочешь? — с подозрением спросил Наруто, когда друг вновь принялся намекать, что «ему пора» и «встретимся в школе».

А что, это идея, подумал Гаара. Спасибо, Наруто-бака.

— А если на свидание. И что же? — усмехнувшись, проговорил он. Свидание со школьными хулиганами… да уж, незавидное дело.

Но Наруто в ответ лишь рассмеялся:

— Ага, так я тебе и поверил. Ты же никуда не ходишь и с людьми не ладишь. Где тебе взять девушку?

Они сидели в парке на скамейке, глазея на прохожих и по сторонам — типичные школьники после занятий. Солнце уже садилось, и люди либо не спеша прогуливались, либо торопились домой с работы или учебы.

— А почему сразу девушку? — осторожно начал Гаара.

— А? — повернулся к нему Наруто, который сейчас был живым олицетворением выражения «ловит ворон»: закатанные рукава рубашки, галстук торчит из кармана, взъерошенные вихры и оба локтя на спинке скамейки. Только банки пива в руке не хватает для полной картины.

— Ну, — опустив взгляд на банку холодного кофе в руках, негромко сказал Гаара. — Почему ты рассматриваешь только девушек? — прозвучало немного с вызовом, но Гааре это было неважно. Он ждал ответа.

— Ну-у-у, разве не так говорят? — задумался Наруто, рассматривая облака над головой. Одно из них было похоже на ястреба. — Что-то типа устойчивого выражения, знаешь. Ай, да забей. Я в этом не шарю.

Он потянулся за своей колой в сумку, прежде чем продолжить:

— Так, ладно, если ты идешь на свиданку с парнем. Сегодня. Вот прям так, в форме. — Жестянка аппетитно пшыкнула, прямо как в рекламе газировки. — То где ты нашел этого обалдуя? — Он отпил немного, со скепсисом глядя на Гаару. — Я бы с таким растяпой встречаться не стал, да еще и школьником.

— Иди ты, — Гаара локтем пихнул друга в предплечье, и они рассмеялись. — Я же серьезно.

— Если серьезно, — улыбнулся Наруто, — куда ты собираешься свалить, когда мы так славно гуляем, как старые голубки-супруги? Не заливай мне про свидание, я бы знал его, ну или ее, если бы оно было правдой. Я знаю всех, по кому ты сохнешь с 1 класса, — самодовольно заявил блондин, возвращаясь к своей расслабленной позе.

— Это о ком ты? — поперхнулся Гаара.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Наруто. — Список жалкий, даже упоминать скучно.

— Какой такой список?! — возмутился его собеседник, выглядел он почему-то пристыженно. — Ты же шутишь? Шутишь?!

Наруто хихикал, попивая искрящийся напиток. А потом серьезно спросил:

— А что насчет меня скажешь, а? По мне заметно, что мне кто-то нравится? Может быть, открою для себя что-то новое…

Гаара замолчал, наблюдая, как на лужайке вдалеке ребенок играет с собакой. А потом неожиданно даже для себя сказал:

— Насчет «нравится» не знаю, но я недавно видел Саске-куна на крыше, — он доверительно повернулся к Наруто, — мне кажется, он хотел с нее сброситься.

Наруто хмыкнул и тоном «знающего жизнь» проговорил:

— Все мы порой хотим сброситься с крыши.

— Тогда выражусь точнее, — деликатно уточнил Гаара. — Он почти наверняка поднялся, чтобы спрыгнуть. А там я.

— Прикинь, облом? — криво усмехнулся ему Наруто.

— Да уж, — согласился Гаара. — Но знаешь что, он мне понравился. Он сказал странную вещь.

— Ну конечно, ты любишь «странные вещи», — казалось, Наруто не нравится ход беседы и ему не терпится ее закончить.

— Тут ты все-таки прав, — сдался собеседник.

Они немного помолчали, наблюдая за падающим куда-то за деревья солнечным диском, оранжевым и словно кровоточащим прямо на парные облака. Гаара достал сигареты, проверил, что рядом никого нет, затянулся и только потом сказал:

— Я позвал придурка из класса подраться за школой сегодня вечером.

Наруто не смог не съерничать:

— «Свидание», да?

— Свидание…

Вдыхая сигаретный дым, Наруто тяжело поднялся, закинул пустую банку в стоящую рядом мусорку, как будто на баскетбольном поле, и спросил:

— Ну что, идем на эту твою «стрелку»?

Гааре вдруг стало очень хорошо, тепло на душе. Пожалуй, он будет скучать по этому чувству больше всего. Чувству, что рядом друг, который всегда за тебя. Пусть и закатывает глаза, потому что терпеть не может, что ты куришь, и потому что слышит что-то вроде:

— Пошли. Только дай докурить, пока никто не орет над ухом, сигарету жалко.

***

У Гаары очень болела голова. Непонятно, что происходит и где он. Только через какое-то время он начал что-то понимать. И первое, что пришло на ум…

Засада. Это была засада. Его развели как школьника. В смысле, он и есть школьник, пока еще, но… Черт, как же глупо и неосторожно это было! Он подверг опасности Наруто… Это все из-за того, что его выбили из колеи!

На заднем дворе школы было пусто, как в могиле. Они с Наруто подошли к трибунам на спортивном поле. Их школа «стремилась к международным стандартам». Поэтому многое было сделано на манер американских сериалов про подростков, включая и большое поле на заднем дворе. Иногда тут разминались школьные команды или проводили уроки физкультуры, но в столь позднее время здесь никогда никого не бывало.

— Ха, струсили? — победно предположил Наруто, вставая на скамейку вместо того, чтобы сесть на нее.

Тут-то они и появились. Противники явно не ожидали увидеть Наруто в качестве группы поддержки, но в принципе, что плюс один человек сделает против толпы? «Поддержку» держали, кажется, вчетвером, и все равно хватило ног и рук, чтобы задавить Гаару численностью.

А потом на поле ворвался он, словно рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. Аж блевать тянет. Или это сотрясение мозга, одно из двух.

Какаши-сенсей вместе с еще какой-то учительницей, заметившей драку в окне, оставались в школе на счастье Гаары и Наруто. Он выбежал и наорал на придурков так, как никогда раньше, а те, конечно, сразу кинулись врассыпную. Кажется, некоторые сбежали прежде, чем сенсей подошел достаточно близко.

Гаара помнил, что лежал на траве, как побитый щенок, и что Наруто кинулся к нему, как только его отпустили. А он думал, что опять выглядит жалким перед Какаши. Как будто некоторым вещам просто суждено случиться и ничего не поделаешь. Как будто сама судьба толкает его к странным вещам…

Странные вещи. Его завели в школу, обложили пакетами со льдом из кабинета медсестры и теплыми пледами «от стресса» — что казалось ему абсолютно нелогичным сочетанием. Но пока Какаши допрашивал Наруто за тонкой ширмой (о нарушителях школьного спокойствия он почему-то не побеспокоился, и они, видимо, уже разбежались), Гаара умудрился сбежать в приоткрытую дверь и теперь сидел на своем излюбленном месте на крыше, спустив ноги у края, и смотрел на спортивную площадку с высоты если не птичьего полета, то хотя бы помета точно.

Сигарета из помятой пачки все никак не хотела загораться от дрожащего в неуверенной руке пламени, когда он услышал мягкие шаги позади себя. Гаара уже собирался попросить Наруто поторопиться, но рядом присел кто-то совсем другой:

— Хороший вид, не так ли?

Какаши казался на удивление спокойным и обычным, тем самым понимающим и приятным учителем. Не тем, кто орал на одноклассников Гаары там, внизу.

Гаара посмотрел на него, посмотрел на школьный двор и город вдали, и кивнул. Он не прятал сигареты — что теперь толку?

— Прикурить тебе? — вдруг спросил Какаши и достал из кармана офисных брюк зажигалку, отработанным движением высек искру и поднес пламя к сигарете, так и застывшей в пальцах ученика. Потом, секунду замешкавшись, протянул руку к истерзанной сигаретной пачке в другой руке Гаары и выдернул оттуда одну, повторив процесс и затянувшись.

— Вы… курите?! — Гаара был так шокирован, что не удивился бы, если сейчас Какаши с легким «пуф» превратился бы в Наруто, а затем оказался говорящим бревном или типа того.

— Что это за хрень?.. Жуткая гадость, — сообщил Какаши, с презрением осматривая сигарету в пальцах. Увидев выражение лица Гаары, он ответил: — Да. Просто я не делаю этого в школе. И тебе не советую.

Какаши смотрел вдаль, выпуская дым из легких, а Гаара смотрел на него и просто не мог поверить в случившееся. Итак, сегодня официально произошло слишком много странностей.

— Вы же…

Да, он же еще ругал Гаару за тот инцидент с курением в школе. Вот двуличная…

— Не стоит курить в школе, — повторил Какаши, кидая на него косой взгляд. — Ученикам тем более, но и учителям тоже. Нам приходится быть… эталонами, недостижимыми идеалами в глазах учеников, — хмыкнул он. В беседе с Гаарой это все звучало двусмысленно. Однако его тон быстро сменился на какую-то вселенскую усталость: — Но если честно, мы всего лишь люди. И да, не без… изъянов.

Звучало трезво. Как и все, что говорил Какаши. Гаара решил поверить на слово.

— Как я выгляжу? — неловко спросил он. Все тело болело, и кажется, он видел кровь.

— Ужасно, — усмехнулся Какаши. — Завтра будешь весь сплошной синяк да порез.

— Шрамы украшают мужчин, — не согласился Гаара.

— Шрамы украшают только идиотов, — иронично посочувствовал сенсей. — Вот зачем ты полез в драку? Да еще и сам назначил время и место. Теперь они будут говорить, что это ты зачинщик.

— Я и есть зачинщик, — вдруг осознал Гаара. — Что с того?

— А то, что тебя побили, а теперь еще и могут выпереть из школы за пару месяцев до выпускного.

Какаши произносил все это с какой-то странной горечью. Не считая запаха табака… или что там было намешано в этих недорогих «несамокрутках».

— Переживаете обо мне? — Гаара не сразу нашелся, что сказать, но и это должно было прозвучать максимально саркастически.

— Да, — просто ответил Какаши.

Далее была пауза, во время которой Гааре захотелось сорваться — или вниз, или на Какаши, и он не знал, в каком именно ключе и что лучше.

— Скажи мне, только честно, — прервал его душевные терзания сенсей, — ты это… из-за меня? Я тебя… расстроил?

Он изящно стряс с сигареты пепел. Его глаза смотрели чуть исподлобья, изучающе и сочувственно. Так вот, что называют «желанием провалиться сквозь землю», подумал Гаара.

— Не… — он прочистил горло, — нет, не совсем. Я не… вы не…

Он просто хотел сказать, что Какаши не виноват в том, что он такой придурок. Не виноват. И даже если бы он, к примеру, умер бы сегодня, и кто-то нашел бы его дневник и выставил Какаши виновным, это все равно было бы не так.

Каким бы важным Какаши для него не был, Гаара твердо знал — другие люди не несут ответственности за то, что делаем мы. Сколько бы он не пытался злиться на Какаши, обвинять Какаши, пытаться задеть Какаши, это всегда была пьеса одного актера. Его самого. Никто не может подтолкнуть тебя к краю на самом деле — это ты позволяешь им тебя толкнуть.

Но он промолчал. А внизу были кусты сирени. Их школа такая типичная… даже грустно.

Дешевые сигареты таяли в их руках. Гааре было безумно интересно, что же курит учитель, но очевидно, что тот забыл сигареты, возможно, в пиджаке в учительской или в машине. А может, он никогда не носит их с собой в школе?

— Гаара, — напоследок сказал Какаши без тени улыбки, — пообещай мне кое-что, хорошо?

— Что именно? — Это был драгоценный момент, и Гаара желал запечатлеть его в своей памяти навечно. Какаши-сенсей курит с ним на крыше! Это точно пойдет в дневник.

— Не делай глупостей, хотя бы до выпускного, — и тут Какаши повернулся к нему и выпустил последнюю затяжку прямо ему в лицо.

Не ожидавший этого Гаара отшатнулся, и случилось то, о чем не раз предупреждали учителя, ругавшие за «несанкционированное посещение школьной крыши для нецелевого использования» — он чуть не упал.

Какаши вцепился в него изо всех сил, как только осознал удивление на лице Гаары, потерявшего равновесие. Когда опасность миновала, они оба спрыгнули с возвышающейся окантовки крыши на твердый надежный бетон (или чем там покрывают школьные крыши, гранитом знаний?) и отдышались. Гаару тисками сжимали пальцы Какаши, вцепившиеся в предплечья и почему-то не давая дышать.

— Я чуть тебя не убил… — заторможенно и смущенно извинился он.

— Не страшно, — поторопился успокоить сенсея Гаара. — Подумаешь, 3 этажа.

Какаши опять выглядел злым.

— В смысле «подумаешь»? Вы ведете себя очень безответственно, молодой человек!

Теперь настала пора Гааре удивляться:

— Так это вы меня «чуть не убили» или «я веду себя безответственно»?

Впрочем, и то, и другое было правдой на 200%.

— Заткнись хоть на секунду, — посоветовал учитель, — не удивительно, что одноклассники хотят тебя побить, я и сам подумываю продолжить их начинание.

— Я был бы рад, — некстати пошутил Гаара, мол, есть такой фетиш. К сожалению, Какаши понял шутку и… покраснел? — Какаши-сенсей, я… все тот же ученик. Я не изменился. Давайте, если вы не против, вернемся к началу, как будто все по-старому, как было прежде?..

Сенсей казался расстроенным. Он смотрел вбок, напряженно сведя брови.

Они стояли друг напротив друга в двух шагах от дверей — и двух шагах от края, оба готовые уйти.

-…Я больше не смогу относиться к тебе так же, как прежде. Прости.

— О. Ясно.

— Извини. Я хотел бы ответить иначе.

— Ничего, я понимаю.

И всегда это понимал. Всегда.

— Я… — снова начал Какаши, но Гаара бесцеремонно его прервал:

— Вы не обязаны извиняться. Ни перед кем не извиняйтесь, никогда.

— Ладно, — черные глаза Какаши удивленно расширились.

— Тогда и я пообещаю. Если вам так хочется, — Гаара имел в виду просьбу «не делать глупостей».

Какаши молча кивнул.

Ученик повернулся на пятках и ушел, не вытаскивая рук из карманов, из-за чего его походка выглядела беззаботной. Потому что они предательски тряслись, то ли от драки, то ли еще от чего.

***

Наруто уже подходил к дому после безумно долгого дня с драками, ссорами и недомолвками, когда из темноты под знакомой давно сиренью от резной ограды отделилась фигура. Удзумаки шарахнулся в сторону:

— Черт! Зачем так пугать?..

Это был Саске, со сложенными на груди руками опирающийся согнутой ногой о забор позади. Он явно ждал Наруто, и, видимо, ждал долго.

— Ты чего это? — решил уточнить блондин. — Вспомнить старое удумал?

Наруто подумал о временах, когда этот же Саске с улыбкой встречал его у своего дома.

Сейчас Саске хмуро смотрел на него исподлобья и молчал.

— Ты оглох? — повысил громкость Наруто, специально, чтобы разозлить оппонента. Очень уж хотелось надавать ему по печально прекрасному лицу.

— Зачем ты это сказал? — спросил Саске наконец, тихо и как-то беззлобно.

— Что сказал? — вызывающе парировал Наруто.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. И ты знаешь, что именно сказал. Я лишь хочу знать…

— Ну сказал и сказал, что тут такого? Я мало фигни тебе раньше говорил? Лучше скажи, зачем ты на меня наехал при всех.

Саске понимал, что это тупо, но ответ был только один, и настала пора его высказать:

— Какая-то часть меня хотела, чтобы ты признался.

— Признался в чем?!

— В том, откуда у меня сраный засос, тупица.

— Сам ты тупица!

— Заткнись. Скажи лучше — зачем.

— Да что ты заладил — «зачем», «зачем».

-…Это правда?

— Что «правда»? — не понял Наруто.

— Я твой… твоя шлюха, и только? В этом проблема?

Слова сами вырвались из груди, горькие и злые:

— Ты не «мой». Вот в чем проблема.

Похоже, такого Саске не ожидал.

— В каком смысле?..

— Да в таком. В каком есть. Уйди. Я хочу домой.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока…

— Уйди, я сказал! Драки хочешь?

Голубые глаза схлестнулись волнами с черной глубиной. Кто победит?

— И ты просто убегаешь?

— Я не убегаю, я иду домой.

Если честно, Саске физически больно было видеть, что Наруто физически больно. Да его сейчас вывернет наизнанку, если не поторопится.

Учиха отступил. Он смотрел, как Наруто пробегает мимо него прямо к родному дому. Не разуваясь, Наруто миновал коридор на пути к «фаянсовому другу». Мама выглянула из гостиной, узнать, что случилось. Отец включил свет на кухне. Дом Удзумаки охватила паника: «Сынок, ты не заболел?». Все это Саске видел со своего наблюдательного пункта под окном. Он ощущал горечь и сожаление. Его дом пуст и темен — мама уже легла спать, отец не появлялся уже недели две. Брат не придет никогда.

Он тихо зашел в дом Учих, направился на кухню, открыл холодильник, взял кусок очередного маминого пирога и поднялся к себе, не включая свет. Почему она помешалась именно на пирогах, а не на, скажем, помидорах?..

Наруто появился в своем окне не скоро. Наверняка ему насовали по самые гланды всяких лекарств и целебных настоев. По мнению Саске, он выглядит уставшим, но не забывает показать соседу средний палец, хоть и не видит его в темноте — просто на всякий случай. Наруто никогда и не думал, что Саске знает о его тайной оконной слежке, не так ли?

«Он просто идиот, забей», — сказали днем девчонки за обедом, но Саске знал, что они не всерьез, хотя не был уверен, что Наруто тоже. Вот так обозвать человека, которого втайне поебываешь, шлюхой, чтобы не спалиться — наверное, самое палевное, что только можно сделать.

Сакура и Хината пытались зачем-то внушить ему, что «он это не всерьез», но Саске правда не понимал, почему — все прекрасно знали об их взаимной ненависти, почему же именно сейчас кто-то удивился словам Наруто.

Возможно, всем казалось, что есть какой-то предел, который не стоит нарушать. И вполне может быть, что именно его Наруто и нарушил по незнанию.

Интересно, его теперь тоже будут гнобить и «отлучат»? Или назавтра все забудут, как возмущались днем ранее?

И тот, и другой варианты почему-то не устраивали Саске.

Он стал встречаться с Сакурой, потому что это было просто и потому что не хотел признаваться даже самому себе в том, что теперь очевидно. Хотел побыть обычным старшеклассником, а не «братом того дохлого якудзы» или «долбанным педиком». Ему никогда не нравились парни. Только Наруто. Девушки тоже ему не нравились. Он думал, может, будет так же — надо просто попробовать.

Но чем ближе к выпуску, тем упорнее Сакура намекала, что им пора «перейти на новый этап в отношениях». Она была очень хорошей, даже заботилась о нем, по-своему. К сожалению, все это напоминало ему скорее сестру, чем подружку. К счастью, Наруто продолжал ходить домой в одиночку и никогда не отшивал его взаправду.

Почему-то все сошлось именно на нем. Если бы Наруто не было рядом в то жуткое лето, он бы точно не дожил до выпускного. Может быть, так было бы лучше для всех?

Наруто выключил свет и лег спать. Экран телефона маленьким светлячком освещал его лицо. Саске хотелось бы быть по другую сторону дороги, или не быть вовсе. Должно быть, он ведет себя как Сакура. Он жалок или наивен?

Наруто хотелось сдохнуть во сне, чтобы никогда не просыпаться.

Когда-нибудь это все закончится. Они разъедутся по разным колледжам и никогда больше не будут не спать вместе часами, думая о том, кто должен спать в окне напротив.

Но никто из них не знал, как к этому относиться.

У Саске пиликнул телефон. Потянувшись к тумбочке, он посмотрел на экран. Входящее сообщение: «Прости». Он правда думает, что можно просто послать смску и все будет нормально? Стоп, да ведь никогда и не было нормально. И потом, кто в наши дни пользуется смс?..

У Наруто не было Саске в контактах мессенджеров. В общей беседе Учихи тоже не было — предполагалось, что он слишком крут для флуда и «бесполезных уведомлений», и поэтому все нужное ему будет рассказывать Сакура. А теперь…

«Ненавижу тебя». Наруто прочел сообщение и хотел удалить, чтобы не напоминало о себе, но не стал. Ведь это правда, какая есть. Правда, которую он хотел бы сохранить. Он знал, что хуже всего ненавидеть не того, на кого тебе в сущности плевать, как Гаара сегодня, а того, кто для тебя важен. Тут уж дерись, не дерись…

Саске перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы не видеть окна, и закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что постель все еще пахнет Наруто, хоть он и знал, что это невозможно — даже простыни уже сменили. Он машинально потер дурацкий засос. Было больно. Нет, не от синяка, хотя и это тоже. Когда Наруто сказал такое, ему было больно, и он ненавидел его за это, но больше всего ненавидел себя, что ему не все равно. Что не плевать. Он никогда не претендовал ни на что — пусть называет его хоть как, они все равно никто друг другу. Но сегодняшний день доказал, что что-то изменилось. Это было… неприятно, хотелось встать и уйти. Хотелось закричать на него, ударить, хотелось заплакать. Не из-за глупого слова, а потому, что это было несправедливо и что Наруто сказал его, чтобы сделать ему больно. Из-за его цели, вот почему.

«Всегда ставь цели человека по отношению к тебе выше, чем собственные чувства к нему», — однажды сказал Итачи. Тогда он сидел на скамейке около дома, словно ждал кого-то, и Саске подошел позвать его к ужину. Как давно это было… Теперь Саске вечно кого-то ждет.

И возможно, совет Итачи пройдет впустую, и это убьет и его тоже? Кто знает. Кто знает…

***


	8. Часть 8. Не твой счастливый финал

Он поймал его еще перед занятиями, между шкафчиков с обувью.

— Наруто.

Тот обернулся, и выражение его лица было невозможно расшифровать. На голос Сакуры он оборачивался с широкой улыбкой, а заслышав Гаару, всегда словно был готов отпустить остроту — в глазах игрались с бликами чертенята.

Сейчас он выглядел просто невыспавшимся. Каким-то… тревожным.

— Чего тебе?

Саске подумал, что буквально в двух шагах от них, за стройными рядами шкафов, переговариваются люди и в любой момент могут пройти мимо. Не по какой-то конкретной причине подумал, просто так.

— Хочу, чтобы ты извинился.

Наруто задохнулся от возмущения:

— Я же уже извинялся перед тобой! И больше делать этого не намерен! Ты нагл…

— Смской? — Саске так по-учиховски выгнул бровь, что Наруто про себя решил, что поломается лишь совсем немного и сдастся. Какая разница, если он и вправду виноват?

— Тебе депешу на свитке пергамента настрочить? — закинул он сумку на плечо, собираясь идти в класс.

— Вау, Наруто знает такие слова! Депеша? — откуда ни возьмись появилась Ино, как всегда в боевом настроении. Она по-свойски обняла его за шею, да так, что Наруто даже пригнулся.

Саске хихикнул — его сосед вечно строил из себя забияку, но с друзьями дерзил лишь на словах. Даже когда его другом поневоле был сам Саске…

— Эй! — рассердился Наруто, видимо, собираясь предъявить ему за этот смешок, но Ино повела его в класс, приговаривая что-то про «хороший Наруто, спокойный мальчик, ты же не станешь портить Ино-чан нервы с самого утра, не так ли». Похоже, она решила, что дело вело к ссоре, и решила развести их по разным углам.

Что ж, она была права, впрочем, как и всегда.

Саске удивлялся порой, как любой их диалог на людях неизменно превращался в перепалку. Не то, чтобы он сам был «хорошим мальчиком», но все же иногда это было совсем уж невыносимо. Он всего лишь хотел читать, учиться, и чтобы его не трогали по пустякам.

Он последовал за ними. Впрочем, как и всегда.

***

— Я слышал, вчера и сегодня Гаара-кун не пропустил ни одного урока, браво! Давайте ему похлопаем.

Ученики послушно зааплодировали и засмеялись. На Гааре, словно трофеи «настоящего мужика», хаотичными пятнами виднелись всякие смешные пластыри — с сердечками, вишенками и даже говорящей какашкой — одноклассницы и Рок Ли постарались.

Группу тех, кто «напал» на него на спортплощадке (а именно так отчего-то было решено квалифицировать их проступок, учитывая нанесенный и возможный ущерб здоровью), отстранили от занятий до конца месяца. Остальные в классе, тоже по непонятной ему причине, чувствовали себя виновато, и кто-то даже нарисовал плакат с подписями и пожеланиями выздоровления от каждого и каждой.

Это было… мило. Гаара впервые за годы учебы вдруг захотел выпуститься с этими ребятами. Оставаться с ними заодно до этого небольшого «конца». А еще он, пока отлеживался на выходных под присмотром как всегда сверхзаботливого Яшамару, решил перестать саботировать собственную жизнь. Хотя бы попробовать. За эти дни ему даже ни разу не удалось покурить — правда, бросать он не собирался (это было бы чересчур), но все равно чувствовал странную гордость.

И Какаши выглядел чудесно в новом костюме, делающим его похожим на студента-практиканта, и с неприкрытой иронией на устах. Надо же, выделил Гаару, опять. И даже попросил ему похлопать. Ну что за ангел во плоти, а.

Теперь Гааре иногда казалось, словно сенсей специально подначивает его. Словно он делает или говорит что-то, а сам якобы думает — а вот такое Гаара-кун заберет в свой дневник или нет? И это было… конечно, абсолютно невозможным, хотя и очень горячим сценарием. В общем, пока Гааре нравилось так думать. Этого было вполне достаточно.

Не совсем понятно, почему, но они больше не оставались наедине. Какаши всегда куда-то сбегал, а отпустить ученика с допов после занятий отправлял других учителей. Гаара понимал, отчего все так, но не понимал вот чего: неужели Какаши боится, что он, ну например, нападет на него? Или что он какой-то маньяк? То есть, он безусловно маньяк, но не агрессивный ведь. Разве он когда-то давал повод даже предположить такое? Почему же сенсей?..

Хотя, Гаара предпочитал отпустить это и жить дальше — желательно максимально приближенно к тому, что было «до» всего этого.

— Вы слишком добры, сенсей, — нарочито улыбнулся Гаара, изображая поклоны одноклассникам со своего места.

— Это не так, — без тени улыбки ответил Какаши и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил урок.

Гаара подумал, что учитель опять врет. Он был добр, всегда. И даже сейчас, после… Сегодня у них целая пара с Какаши, сдвоенные занятия. Пожалуй, один урок все-таки можно будет прогулять — не хотелось видеть его ни секундой дольше.

Как только прозвенел звонок, Гаара ускользнул в открытую дверь, оставив вещи на месте. За ними можно вернуться позже.

Но на его удивление, на крыше уже было занято — Наруто сидел на том самом месте, откуда чуть не упал Гаара несколькими днями ранее, и бездумно смотрел в облака, откинувшись на прямых руках.

Казалось, он ждал кого-то, но, поначалу вздрогнув от шагов Гаары, с улыбкой выдохнул:

— А, это ты?

Друг присел рядом.

— У вас же уроки сейчас, да?

Наруто невесело усмехнулся:

— А ты снова за старое?

— Не увиливай, — Гаара никогда не был примером для подражания относительно посещаемости, но Наруто обычно стойко высиживал все положенное ему время, и потому он считал своим долгом выяснить, почему друг с грустным видом прогуливает на крыше.

— Скажи, — неожиданно серьезным тоном начал Наруто, — ты говорил… ну, что, возможно, встречаешься… с парнем?.. Как это?

— В каком смысле «как это»? — Гаара впал в ступор. — И ты же знаешь, я соврал. Я шел…

— На «стрелку», я знаю, да. Но… я имею в виду, — казалось, Наруто мучительно пытается найти какую-то языковую лазейку, чтобы не говорить напрямик. — Ты ведь не шутил тогда, так?

Гаара вздохнул, не скрывая сожаления:

— Если ты и вправду хочешь знать, то нет, я никогда не встречался с парнями, да и с девушками тоже.

— Это я и так знаю, — согласился Наруто. Похоже, у него слегка полегчало на душе.

— А зачем тебе эта информация? — с подозрением спросил Гаара. — Для личного пользования или…?

— Ох, да не знаю я! — в сердцах ответил друг, падая на теплый бетон позади себя. Теперь он мог смотреть прямо в небо, не задирая подбородка, и при этом болтать с Гаарой.

— Все это очень сложно, — сдался Гаара, вспоминая сенсея на сегодняшнем уроке. — Не думаю, что в ближайшее время захочу тратить свое время на другого человека.

— А? — удивился Наруто, да так, что даже приподнял голову. — Почему это не захочешь? Разве не в этом смысл отношений?

— Я не знаю, в чем смысл отношений, — съязвил Гаара, — но если выясню, первым делом сообщу тебе.

— Заметано, — зевнул Наруто.

— Вот ты где, бездельник, — неожиданно послышалось позади них, и лежащий на бетоне вскочил как ошпаренный.

Гаара обернулся — у двери на крышу стоял Саске Учиха, и из-за яркого солнца и идеально белой рубашки казалось, что он слегка светится. Гаара подумал, что интересно было бы выяснить, не заинтересован ли Учиха в парнях. Может быть, если он найдет кого-то, неважно, кого, то Какаши-сенсей перестанет быть его навязчивой идеей?..

— Саске?! Чего ты тут забыл? Преследуешь меня?! — Наруто был так возбужден, что даже тыкнул в своего соперника №1 пальцем, правда, с безопасной позиции позади Гаары.

Саске хмыкнул в свойственной ему манере, изящно и расслабленно опустил сумку на пол и ответил:

— Да.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и между ними было столько чувств — Саске словно говорил «и что теперь ты будешь с этим делать?», а Наруто совершенно очевидно осыпал Учиху проклятиями про себя. Гаара не совсем понимал, как быть.

— Эмм… мне вас оставить?

Послышался двойной ответ: Саске сказал «да», а Наруто крикнул «нет!».

— Да с вами с ума сойдешь, — Гаара продолжал недоуменно наблюдать за ними, как будто при игре в пинг-понг, хотя ничего не происходило на самом деле.

В баке с водой за спиной Саске что-то заурчало, словно в желудке невиданного зверя, на улице кто-то очень громко зазвенел велосипедным звонком под отдаленный смех и шум толпы выходящих на волю учеников, и магия распалась. Наруто раздосадовано потирал шею, глядя куда-то в сторону, Саске наклонился завязать шнурки. Затем он поднялся, посмотрел на Наруто, ожидая реакции, и, не получив ее, коротко и формально попрощался с Гаарой и так же резко и неожиданно ушел.

— Пока… — проговорил Гаара ему вслед, а затем со слегка офигевшим видом повернулся к Наруто. — Нет, ты его видел?..

Похоже, что Наруто видел все прекрасно. Он опирался руками об этот треклятый выступ крыши, и его лицо было опущено вниз, скрыто. Статуя, выражающая отчаяние. Интересно, Гаара выглядит так же, когда убивается по…?

Стоп. Неужели…?

— Друг, ты как? — пробует осторожно подобраться поближе Гаара.

Наруто, словно очнувшись, как ни в чем не бывало поднял голову, схватил сумку, закинул ремень на плечо:

— А? Пошли, что ли? — Его взгляд ничего не выражал. Гаара решил, что он похож на… старый диск без подписи на отцовской полке с ненужными вещами из прошлого.

Интересно, у Какаши есть или была коллекция дисков? Он выглядит достаточно взрослым для такого.

Записывал ли кто-нибудь диски для него, как в глупых романтических фильмах прошлого, рекомендованных Наруто лично?.. Наверняка. Какаши выглядит достаточно зрелым для того, чтобы быть с кем-то.

Каково это — быть с кем-то?..

Похоже, что Наруто отчасти знает. Или очень хочет узнать, но боится того, что узнает…

— Наруто, — прямо спросил Гаара, когда они спускались по лестнице, — чего хотел Саске-кун?

— Откуда я знаю, — отмахнулся Наруто, как всегда, бесясь от одного только упоминания Саске. Гаара уже подумал, что вот он, признак избегания, но Наруто неожиданно продолжает: — Хотя, думаю, он хотел, чтобы я извинился перед ним.

Они прошли темный коридор, чтобы выйти прямо к залитому светом выходу.

— Извинился? — не понимает Гаара. — Разве вы не как кошка с собакой уже который год? И он ждет извинений?..

— Мы не как кошка с собакой, — обижается Наруто. — Просто мы… не ладим.

— Я так и сказал, — Гаара успокаивающе коснулся его плеча. Они минуют дверь из здания школы и оказываются во дворе, где уже почти не осталось учеников. Конец учебного дня.

Наруто не остановился ни на секунду.

— Слушай, — он так неожиданно повернулся к Гааре, что тот буквально в него врезался. Пришлось схватить друг друга за плечи, чтобы не упасть. — Извини… Я это… просто хотел сказать… Не бери в голову, — голубые глаза смотрели прямо в зеленые, испытующе, честно. — Ну, то, что я нес на крыше. Это все неважно, верно? Все будет так, как будет, я не хочу… не хочу думать о том, что от меня не зависит.

Это поразило Гаару — и тон, и прямота. И руки на его предплечьях, уверенные, твердые.

Интересно, Какаши-сенсей смог бы его заревновать, увидев вот так близко с Наруто, и в какой конкретно параллельной вселенной это бы случилось? Пожалуй, ему нужен Доктор…

А вслух он произнес:

— Да, конечно… Давай просто насладимся нашим последним годом здесь.

Наруто расплылся в улыбке:

— Пошли ко мне! Поиграем во что-нибудь.

— Твои родители не будут против? — Гаара был немного обеспокоен внезапным приглашением.

— Конечно, нет! Мама тебя обожает, она говорит, что все рыжие должны держаться вместе, — Наруто увлек его за собой с открытого всем ветрам и взглядам места посреди школьного двора, почти приобняв.

Он знал, что в тени учебного корпуса стоит Саске-кун и делает вид, что читает.

***

Обычное глупое селфи в зеркале обычного лифта: девушка корчит рожицу с телефоном в руках, парень смотрит в сторону, засунув руки в карманы узких джинс. Сакура смотрела на него, словно пытаясь найти зацепки и раскрыть дело о своей несчастной любви.

Кто-то подошел, тихо, словно на кошачьих лапках, и присел рядом. Залитый солнцем школьный двор постепенно наполнялся желающими поболтать и поесть на свежем воздухе — перемена, все-таки. Сакура выскочила из класса первой и заняла их любимую скамейку, чтобы не вышло как обычно. Теперь она ждала друзей, которые к тому же должны были принести ее вещи, включая аккуратно упакованное бенто.

Пришедший аккуратно опустил ее сумку рядом, освобождая место для себя, и Сакура перевела взгляд с экрана телефона на школьную юбку и милые колготки. Хината.

— Я тебе не помешаю? — послышалось робкое, но настойчивое предложение. Его следовало трактовать как «я сяду тут, а если ты захочешь меня прогнать, это будет очень грубо, и позор тогда на твою голову».

Сакура улыбнулась, блокируя телефон и пряча его в ладонях.

— Конечно, садись! Я тут…

— Ностальгируешь? — подсказала Хината. Черт, она все-таки заметила фотку.

— Н-нет, ты о чем?..

Саске-кун никогда ни о чем не расспрашивал. Он вежливо слушал все, что она говорила, и поддерживал любой начатый разговор, но казалось, ему не особенно интересно что-либо, касающееся его подружки.

Сакура точно не знала, как к этому относиться. Ей пришлось многое переосмыслить за это время после их «расставания», но самое главное, что она поняла — невозможно расстаться с тем, с кем никогда и не встречалась толком.

Сначала она злилась, потом ненавидела, потом боялась (одиночества, надо полагать), а потом просто загрустила. Ей нравился Саске. Она не могла сказать, что точно «любила» его, но он правда ей нравился. Только вот его холодность она принимала за черту характера, не замечая, что он ведет себя так преимущественно с ней. Почему в стычках с пацанами он участвовал с пламенным рвением, но превращался в глыбу льда, когда дело доходило до поцелуев? Ей стоило обратить на это внимание ранее. Ей стоило не придумывать себе какого-то своего Саске-куна, которого никогда не существовало в реальности. Когда ее злость ушла, она так сильно начала винить себя и только себя, что даже на совместных фото находила признаки грядущего расставания.

— Если ты будешь слишком долго вглядываться в бездну… — с намеком протянула Хината, раскручивая свою многоразовую бутылочку с фруктовым чаем.

— В каком смысле? — не поняла подавленная и загруженная своими мыслями Сакура, все еще теребившая в руках телефон.

— Я тоже этим страдала, — сообщила Хината как ни в чем не бывало. — Ты ни в чем не виновата, Сакура-чан, — серьезно сказала она. — Не стоит копаться в прошлом в поисках ошибок. Мой брат говорит, что некоторые люди и некоторые вещи просто приходят и уходят. Он встречался с кучей девушек до Тен-Тен, а теперь понял, что остается с ней.

Она со звонким хрустом откусила яблоко, наблюдая, как на соседней скамейке кто-то под хохот одноклассников пытался сесть, не задев муравья на сидении, который так и норовил познакомиться с его брюками поближе, и из этого вышло целое представление.

— Вот так просто? — не удержалась от вопроса Сакура. — Неджи-кун просто взял и… понял?

Хьюга кивнула:

— Он говорит, и ты поймешь. Я вот пока не поняла, — улыбнулась она, — если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Сакура понимала — она про Наруто. Свет не сошелся клином на Наруто, как и на Саске. Нет смысла убиваться по ушедшему или и вовсе никогда не бывавшему твоим — вот что хотела таким странным способом сказать ей подруга.

— Спасибо, — Сакура вдруг ощутила долгожданный прилив сил. — Правда, спасибо. Мне это было нужно.

Хината понимающе пожала плечами:

— Я не была на твоем месте, а всего лишь однажды неудачно позвала парня в кино. Можешь не слушать меня, если не хочешь, я не хотела тебя поучать или…

Почему-то в личном общении, особенно без присутствия Наруто, хотя и остальных тоже, Хината была более открытой. Меньше нервничала, наверное. Она не просто пыталась поддержать беседу, чтобы всем угодить и не казаться лишней, а по-настоящему ее вела. Сакура заметила это еще на сеансе в кино.

— Нет-нет, — спохватилась Сакура. — Я буду тебя слушать. Обязательно буду. Ты… как же тебя не слушать?

Хината подняла на нее взгляд. Сакура никогда об этом не знала, но она всегда была кем-то вроде кумира для подражания Хинаты. Сакура всегда произносила вслух то, о чем молчала Хината, не зная, как подобрать слова.

Знаете это чувство, когда на всеобщем обсуждении ты как глупенькая соглашаешься, но не потому, что тебе все равно или ты стесняешься высказаться, а просто потому, что кто-то уже сказал все до тебя и тебе нечего добавить? Это чувство вызывала в ней Сакура. Какой-то… предопределенности, что ли.

Ей всегда было жаль, что такая девушка тратит время и душу на кого-то вроде Саске. В нем не было очевидных недостатков, поэтому объяснить это было невозможно, но он просто не подходил этому месту и этому человеку. Он словно заставлял себя проводить время с ними, а его единственными вспышками оживления были перепалки с Наруто, который обладал волшебной способностью зажечь своим пламенем любого — даже саму Хинату. Но разве это показатель?

— А хочешь, — Хината повернулась к Сакуре, схватив ее за руку, и в ее глазах загорелась решимость, — пойдем на выпускной вместе?

— К-как пара?! — смутилась Сакура.

Хината зарделась:

— А м-можно как-то еще?

Они ходили на фильм, в котором была настоящая пара девушек — второстепенные героини, но все же, значит, это не так уж и невозможно, верно?

— Хмм, — Харуно задумалась на секундочку, прикидывая, что ей скажут на это в учительской, — что ж, думаю, никто не будет против. И знаешь, что еще я думаю? — Она заговорщицки улыбнулась подруге.

— Мм?.. — Хината была восхищена ее отдачей и уверенностью. Такую Сакуру словно ничто не могло застать врасплох или подавить! Как хорошо, что она «вернулась».

— Если бы у нас выбирали короля и королеву бала, — подмигнула подруге Харуно, — мы бы точно победили!

Девушки заливисто рассмеялись. К ним как раз подошли Ино за ручку с Саем, а также оживленно обсуждающие что-то Шикамару и Чоджи.

— Над кем смеетесь? — бодро поинтересовалась Ино, переступая через скамейку рядом с Сакурой.

Хината словила на себе ее взгляд и снова почувствовала, как краснеют щеки, потупившись.

— Меня пригласили на выпускной! — дерзко заявила Сакура. Ее тут же начали расспрашивать: кто, где, откуда, но она лишь смеялась. Появились разные безумные теории, от Наруто-куна до брата-близнеца таинственной девушки Чоджи.

— Ну дай же нам хоть что-нибудь, — заканючил Шикамару. — Если я буду единственным без пары на этом мероприятии, я не знаю…

Он прервался, заметив выражение лица Сакуры — она выждала театральную паузу, а потом объявила:

— Мы идем на бал с Хинатой!

И тут подавились соком, едой и чипсами сразу все в радиусе двух метров.  
— ЧЕГО?!

***

О том, что Сакура Харуно и Хината Хьюга вместе идут на выпускной, уже минут через десять судачила вся школа.

Дело в том, что у них выпускной обещал стать одним из самых необычных — как и во всех остальных вопросах, Академия стремилась объединить традиции Японии с западными веяниями, иногда даже в слегка странном ключе. Например, руководство школы повесило «школьное радио», видимо, вдохновившись американскими подростковыми фильмами 90-х, но в большую часть времени им никто не занимался, даже радиоклуб, и на переменах эфир заполняли музыкой или стандартными объявлениями.

Выпускной им планировали «в 2 этапа» — первый стандартный, по всем японским, да и западным тоже обычаям: в актовом зале им по одному вручат дипломы, вызывая на сцену, может быть, заставят спеть гимн школы или что-то вроде того.

Однако после, наверное, на следующий же день, в спортзале будет организован «выпускной бал» в лучших традициях школьных вечеринок (но без алкоголя, конечно). Обычно японские школьники едут в какие-нибудь заведения по своей инициативе, и не всегда даже всем классом, только с друзьями. Академия чтила узы, возникающие среди однокашников, и стремилась напоследок поддержать их таким образом — по крайней мере, так писали в ознакомительных брошюрах.

На второй выпускной не то чтобы нужно, но очень желательно приходить с парой, неважно, из школы или откуда-то извне. Так, Тен-Тен пригласила Неджи. В противном случае тебе грозит весь вечер пялиться на танцующих, сидя в уголке и скрывая слезы (по крайней мере, так говорил Шикамару, почему-то мечтающий найти себе пару до выпускного — наверное, все из-за Чоджи, который неожиданно для всех оказался занят незнакомкой из класса Гаары, хотя его никогда не видели ни с кем, кроме компании друзей).

Из-за такого накала любые хоть сколько-нибудь «интересные» школьникам новости типа «о, она идет со студентом на 3 года старше нее!» или «о, он приведет свою двоюродную сестру, вот неудачник» встречались общественностью с неизменным шумом. Что говорить про то, что две активистки, красавицы и умницы Сакура и Хината неожиданно для всех объявили, что пойдут вместе! Казалось, людям неважно, что именно это значит — что они по-настоящему встречаются или что девушки просто решили поддержать друг дружку. Слухи все равно расползлись по школе. Кто-то сказал, что знакомый его знакомого видел их вместе в кино на вечернем сеансе. Кто-то — что Хината 1,5 года назад поделилась в соцсетях клипом про лесбийскую любовь, кто-то и вовсе решил, что Саске и Наруто были лишь прикрытием их «истинной любви», а теперь, перед выпускным, когда терять уже нечего, девушки решили «раскрыться».

Почти ничего из этого, разумеется, не было правдой. Хуже всего было то, что Сакура и сама не знала, какова она — эта правда. Но как ни странно, ей было плевать, что все говорят. Все говорили, что они с Саске отличная пара и «созданы друг для друга», когда они были вместе. Не стоит верить слухам — они ничего не значат.

Хинату пугало то, что она внезапно стала центром всеобщего внимания, но с ладонью Сакуры в своей руке она чувствовала себя спокойной. Они не встречаются, это факт. А что будет потом — уже не предмет для обсуждения толпы.

Саске сидел на своем месте в классе и читал, когда его ударил по плечу подлетевший сзади Шикамару:

— Эй, чувак, ты слышал новость?!

Это было странное, не вполне обычное поведение для старосты Нара. И он никогда не был особо фамильярен с Саске.

— Что-то случилось? — вежливо поинтересовался Учиха, даже вытащив один наушник из уха. Все-таки приятно, когда тебя готовы держать в курсе.

— Девчонки вместе пойдут на выпускной! Сакура и Хината! Прикинь?

Саске на какой-то момент выпал в осадок. Шикамару тут же пристроился к его парте сбоку, сложив руки на тетрадках, и ехидно спросил:

— Саске-кун, а, Саске-кун, а ты знал? Знал ведь, а? Они что, встречаются, а? И как давно?

— Ты о чем?.. — Саске всегда соображал быстро, но сейчас он просто не понимал, не подшучивают ли над ним.

— А? — удивился Шикамару. — Ты и правда не в курсе, да?

— Что за шум, Шикамару? — В класс зашел недовольный хмурый Наруто — ему не удалось попасть в мальчишеский туалет, потому что там прорвало кран и его закрыли.

Саске обернулся на него и смерил взглядом — Наруто редко останавливался около его парты, и потому нельзя было упустить такой шанс. Но тот просто игнорировал само его существование. Шикамару хмыкнул — эти двое теперь не были главной новостью.

— О, Наруто! Сакура и Хината идут вместе на выпускной. Я сам слышал. Они уже сходили в учительскую и купили парный билет. Ирука-сенсей, конечно, офигел, но ничего не сказал.

Наруто сказал только:

— Ничего себе. Ну дают! — Он захихикал, почесывая под носом. — Классно!

— Ты тоже не знал? — поинтересовался Шикамару.

Саске кинул косой взгляд через плечо, и поймавший его Наруто вдруг присмирел:

— О чем это я должен был знать? Я это, пойду к себе, — он махнул рукой на свое место и отошел.

Шикамару проследил за ним одними глазами, затем недоверчиво глянул на Саске:

— Что думаешь? — Видимо, он уже не ждал никаких сенсационных признаний.

Саске смотрел на Наруто, достающего учебник из сумки.

— Не знаю. Но я рад, если девочки рады.

Тут прозвенел звонок.

— Ммм, понятно, — протянул Шикамару, тоже уходя на свой ряд.

Сакура, Хината и остальные влетели в класс прямо перед сенсеем. Они выглядели обычно, разве что Хьюга казалась несколько взволнованной. Саске подумал, неужели они правда вместе? Сакура всегда вилась вокруг него одного как бабочка перед лампой. Или это ему, как образцово эгоистичной мрази, так казалось?

Наруто кинул в Сакуру скомканную бумажку. Записка? Подруга нагнулась и подняла послание. В ней лишь несколько слов: «Я думал, мы пойдем вместе, как бро». Девушка хихикнула.

В ответ прилетела та же бумажка, но с припиской: «Буду должна рамен х». Икс обозначал поцелуйчик. Наруто заулыбался как идиот. Хината старательно отвернулась от обоих — Удзумаки никогда толком не улыбался ей так же радостно, хотя… она не знала, что было в записке. Может быть, они смеются над ней?..

Саске с его «места птичьего полета», где прекрасно было видно весь класс, казалось, что над ним. Он уткнулся в тетрадь, чтобы не видеть никого из них. У него появилась глупая идея. Но даже если она не выгорит, ему будет приятно хотя бы просто над ней поработать.

***


	9. Часть 9. Не твой Наруто Удзумаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9910535/26679991  
> Можете поставить там "Жду продолжения", чтобы прода вышла раньше~

— Я сошел с ума. Я сошел с ума? Я определенно со… Ирука-сенсей!

Саске Учиха уже с полчаса как сидел на подоконнике напротив учительской и бубнил что-то себе под нос. Вышедший наконец в коридор Ирука явно не ожидал его увидеть:

— О, Саске-кун, ты чего тут делаешь в такой час? Я думал, ваш класс уже у…

— Я поменял свой текст, — Саске поднялся навстречу учителю, показывая сложенные листы бумаги, которые держал в руках.

— Но ведь… День икс уже завтра! — запаниковал было Ирука, однако стальная решимость во взгляде Саске-куна, с крайне серьезным видом подошедшего к нему на ближайшее для почтительного расстояние, заставила его замешкаться с возражениями.

Мимо ураганом пронесся Какаши-сенсей, на ходу здороваясь с этой странной парочкой. И вправду, странно — чего они тут стоят? Он затормозил в дверях, сделал шаг назад и вырвал бумаги, которые Саске протягивал Ируке, у него из рук.

— Что это? — с интересом вчитывался он в текст.

Остальные участники этого действа предпочли просто смотреть: Саске для того и пришел, чтобы его писанину кто-нибудь прочел, так что столь грубое вторжение его не взволновало, а Ирука слишком тесно дружил с Какаши, чтобы возражать ему при ученике. Он лишь не без гордости пояснил, что это «касательно завтрашнего выступления». Но Какаши его не слушал, поглощенный чтением. Наконец он продолжил:

— Хмм… Саске-кун… — Какаши поднял на него взгляд, и Саске вдруг стало неловко. Он уже приготовился ощетиниться, услышать любую критику, но тут глаза учителя восторженно расширились: — Да у тебя талант! Я искренне так считаю.

Какаши по-отечески положил ладонь ему на плечо. Саске покосился на его руку, но не сбросил ее, а лишь скучающим тоном ответил на комплимент:

— Да, вы думаете? Спасибо.

Он смотрел вдоль школьного коридора, и поэтому удивился, заметив скрывающуюся за углом красную шевелюру. Лестница на крышу, верно?..

— Эмм, ну так что? — растерялся Ирука, довольный похвалой своему ученику от другого учителя и потому уже не волнующийся так сильно. Он взял листки у Какаши: — Это последняя редакция, Саске-кун? Мне нужно все хорошенько вычитать и распечатать, так что больше никаких правок!

Какаши тихо засмеялся, хлопая коллегу по спине:

— Не будьте таким строгим, Ирука-сенсей. Главное ведь искусство, верно?

Саске показалась странной реакция Какаши-сенсея. Он плохо его знал, но все же… Откуда у него этот… блеск в глазах?

— Да, это последний вариант, — подтвердил Саске. — Ну, я тогда пойду?

Он показал большим пальцем в сторону лестниц.

— Что? Не на улицу? — удивился Ирука.

— Я видел друга… Хочу догнать. Крыша ведь уже снова открыта?

Какаши усмехнулся:

— Мы все посовещались и решили, что крыша это меньшее из двух зол.

Каким было «второе зло», не уточнялось, но Саске и не хотел этого знать. Он торопливо попрощался с сенсеями и поспешил за Гаарой.

Какаши глядел ему вслед с непонятным выражением лица. Рассеянный Ирука этого, конечно, не заметил.

***

Сакура выбирала себе платье на выпускной и потому страдала. Ей втайне не нравилось, что Хината на все отвечает одинаково — что ей «очень нравится» и «тебе так идет». На все! Разве ж это помощь?

Хината закусывала губы в своей кабинке для переодеваний. Она и вправду говорила то, что думала. Но может, ей стоило приврать, для дела?..

— Ох, вы только посмотрите на это! — устав ждать, Ино без спроса заглянула за занавеску, скрывающую Хинату от посторонних глаз. — Выходи давай, тут есть зеркало побольше! Нечего стоять в этом вертикальном гробу.

Хината послушно вышла из своей кабинки вслед за Ино, которая подбирала платье «к глазам Сая», что бы это ни значило, то есть, уже перемерила все черное в отделе и в итоге остановилась на роскошном брючном костюме с обнаженной линией талии. Она подскочила к бойфренду, перебирающему футболки на вешалке, куда на время отправляют вещи после раздевалок, и заставила «оценить» образ Хинаты.

— Отличное декольте, Хината-чан, — подтвердил вечно улыбающийся Сай, пока его девушка усиленно кивала, приобняв парня за плечи.

Хината вздохнула.

— Я не хочу делать такой акцент на декольте, — пожаловалась она. — Но все эти платья… Если я в них влезаю, то моя грудь — нет, и наоборот!

Сакура со смехом выскользнула из своего «вертикального гроба» (цитата Ино) позади нее. На ней был необычный кремово-белый микс: широкая юбка в пол высокой посадки с длинной сияющей бахромой посередине и легкий кружевной кроп-топ. Короткая стрижка выгодно оттеняла линию шеи, на которой сейчас искрился бархатный чокер с чуть съехавшим в сторону фиолетовым ромбиком подвески — бижутерия, но какая милая. Розовые волосы теперь были дивно «воздушноватного» цвета — краска почти вымылась, однако ей шло даже это. Сакура регулярно осветляла корни, хотя они быстро отрастали, но сейчас, в новых шмотках под яркими лампами ТЦ выглядело, будто так и задумывалось.

Ино ахнула:

— Да ты как невеста! Сакура, выглядишь супер! Это в твоем стиле!

Прелестница показушно сделала маленький «реверанс», а затем повернулась к Хинате:

— Ну, что скажешь?

— Надо брать! И речи нет…! — послышались возгласы Ино, но Сакура подняла ладонь, призывая подругу к молчанию:

— Хоть этот магазин и твоя находка, и нас любезно подвезли сюда твои родители, я не с тобой иду на бал, дорогуша, так что мне надо знать мнение Хинаты-чан, — важно проговорила она. Но вновь обернувшись к Хинате, замолкла — ее полностью обезоружил румянец на ее щеках.

— Т-тебе очень идет, — улыбнулась Хьюга, — как обычно.

Сакура всплеснула руками:

— Тебе же все нравится! И что мне в итоге выбрать?!

— Выбери это, — честно ответила Хината, смущенно прикрывая миниатюрными ладонями грудь, — все остальное отстой по сравнению с ним.

— Ага, ага! — поддержала Ино. — Да и, в конце концов, такое ты и в обычные дни надеть сможешь. Ах, я уже завидую!

— Ну, а потом, — чуть повысила голос Хината, и вдруг сразу стало очень тихо, — забежим в одно местечко… хочу показать тебе кое-что, — она обращалась к партнерше.

Сакура хмыкнула.

— Идет, — она покрутилась на месте, рассматривая, как сияющие нити на юбке развеваются вокруг, затем резко остановилась и подмигнула. — А теперь снимай с себя этот ужас, и хватит с нас на сегодня!

— Пошлите есть! — провозгласила Ино.

— Еда-а-а! — победно поднял ее руку в своей Сай.

Все засмеялись, расходясь по нуждам: Ино хотела, чтобы Сай по-быстрому примерил найденную им футболку, а Сакуре и Хинате нужно было переодеться в свою одежду.

У Хинаты было странное ощущение, что все и так хорошо, а будет еще прекраснее и прекраснее. Типа… бабочек в животе, только лучше.

***

Наруто сидел на крыше. Ждал Гаару. Уроки давно закончились, но у того были какие-то дополнительные отработки, наверное, за курение. А может, и еще за что-то. Наруто не спрашивал, он просто ждал и полагал, что время от времени всем нам нужен кто-то, кто сделает так же.

Гаара появился какой-то взвинченный. Нервно сдернул с плеча сумку, причем не с первого раза, в расстроенных чувствах упал на раскаленный бетон рядом с другом.

— Видел Саске-куна внизу, — сухо сообщил новоприбывший, щурясь от солнца. — Какаши-сенсей его, похоже, обожает.

— Бре-е-ед, — недоверчиво протянул Наруто. — Какаши вообще терпеть не может наш класс. Это вы его любимчики. Ну, точнее, ты.

Он протянул раскрытую бутылку газировки, Гаара молча сделал маленький глоток и, не удержавшись, заговорил вновь:

— Ну вот почему у меня все так, а, Наруто?! Я же вроде… я стараюсь, делаю что-то… почему все всегда идет по…!

— Не нервничай ты так, — Наруто не дал закончить фразу, всем корпусом поворачиваясь к нему. — Что с тобой приключилось? На тебе лица нет.

Гаара горько усмехнулся. Кажется, Канкуро собирался делать какой-то арт-проект с таким же названием, «На тебе лица нет» — что-то про макияж. Может быть, стоит попробовать тоже? В смысле, арт, с мейком он худо-бедно справлялся и без многозначительных названий.

— Да просто… у тебя все так легко! — вырвалось у него вдруг. И он тут же поправил себя: — То есть, не так, я не это хотел сказать, просто… твоя жизнь…

Наруто отвернулся, Гаара видел только его желтый вихристый затылок.

— Нравится моя жизнь, а? — с издевкой спросил он. — Может, поменяемся?

Блондин повернулся к нему лицом, и Гаара понял, что он улыбается, а не обижается.

— А что, — он подтянул к себе колени, — я бы целыми днями кушал стряпню Минато-сана и бил баклуши!

— Балда, — только и фыркнул Наруто. — Кто в наши дни говорит «бить баклуши»?

— Какаши-сенсей так говорит… — Гаара внезапно погрустнел.

Наруто захотелось его отвлечь. А еще… немножко высказаться. Гаара столькое ему доверяет — почему нельзя хоть на секунду ответить тем же?

— Знаешь, — разоткровенничался он, — моя жизнь — это не только посиделки с семьей и… что бы ты там не имел в виду под этими самыми баклушами. Я… у меня тоже есть… темная сторона…

Гаара зевнул:

— В смысле? — похоже, он не придал этому намеку никакого значения.

— Ну… Просто… у… у меня тоже есть свои секреты, не только у тебя, — неуклюже закончил Наруто. И зачем вообще надо было это начинать?..

— Да ну, — слегка надменно проговорил Гаара. И неожиданно предложил: — А давай поиграем. В «Две правды, одна ложь».

Наруто знал правила — смотрел челленджи, да и как-то раз с одноклассниками играли на выпивание. Летом.

— Хочешь сменить тему? — прыснул он. — Ну хорошо, давай играть. Кто водит?

— Давай я, — Гаара опрокинулся на сетку рабицу позади них, и на какой-то миг Наруто стало страшно — вдруг она не выдержит его веса, вдруг старый металл проржавел и он сейчас упадет вниз.

Но этого не случилось.

— Мне без разницы, — пожал Удзумаки плечами. — Только пошли сядем там, — он показал на другое место, как ему казалось, более безопасное, на выступе — оттуда Гаара не так давно чуть не сорвался, о чем Наруто, конечно, не знал.

Они перебрались туда, и Гаара разлегся на бетонной плите, вглядываясь в слепяще синее небо. Скоро стемнеет, и оно станет оранжевым, а затем черным. Как печально.

— Итак… одна правда, две лжи. У меня есть тайный брат-близнец, Какаши-сенсей отверг мое признание в любви, на этой крыше был мой первый раз.

Наруто поперхнулся. Вот уж шуточки!

— Эй, по правилам нельзя врать все три раза, — ехидно напомнил он, садясь в позу мудреца-отшельника.

Гаара промолчал. Наруто хмыкнул:

— Даже не знаю… у тебя нет брата-близнеца, даттебайо. Пусть будет… третье! Не хочу даже знать об этом! Надеюсь, это было не на этом самом месте?!

Они засмеялись. Гаара не скрывал загадочной улыбки:

— Возможно.

Наруто хихикнул:

— Моя очередь, да?.. Что ж… раз ты так… то и я тоже!.. Буду говорить по одному. Готов?

Он встал наизготовку, оперев ладони о согнутые колени и широко разведя локти в стороны.

Гаара кивнул.

— У меня есть родимое пятно на бедре.

— Хмм… это вполне вероятно, — Гаара пытался припомнить, видел ли когда-нибудь бедра Наруто, чтобы знать наверняка.

Водящий кивнул и продолжил после непродолжительного «мэканья»:

— Я… у меня… был секс с Сакурой. И с… Хинатой-чан тоже.

Гаара заржал как конь:

— Я бы на это не поставил, но допустим.

Наруто подождал, пока он перестанет хвататься за живот и бить рукой о колено. Он слышал, как сердце стучит где-то на уровне кадыка, когда произнес:

— Я влюблен в Саске Учиху, — и издал нервный смешок.

— А вот это абсолютно исключено, — Гаара так сильно смеялся, что решил сесть. — Всем известно, как ты ненавидишь этого несчастного Учиху. И для начала, не думаю, что ты вообще не девственник. Так что скажу, что это пятно. Да?

Из-за смеха и возни от нелепости ответа Гаары они не услышали шум на лестнице. Это после слов про Хинату и Сакуру стремительно убегал вниз Саске Учиха. Он не хотел подслушивать и не желал ни верить, ни знать ответ. Но боялся, что знает — не было у Наруто никакого родимого пятна. Он это точно помнил. И всегда, всегда боялся.

***

— Гаара-кун, — сенсей остановил его на первой переменке прямо в коридоре, вовремя подгадав момент, чтобы выглянуть из учительской.

Гаара остановился, огляделся, как будто проверяя, нет ли еще какого «Гаары-куна» поблизости, и приблизился. Он немного нервничал.

— Какаши-сенсей?

— Ты… пойдешь сегодня слушать выступления? — ни с того, ни с сего начал учитель.

— Что?.. — не понял Гаара. Он не был в курсе ни о каких выступлениях.

— Ну… — замялся Какаши. Он не знал, с чего начать, да и начинать ли вообще. — Слушай, ты же знаешь, что сегодня…

И тут из колонок, развешанных по всей школе, донесся ужасающий звук — такой бывает, когда микрофон проносят перед монитором и он «фонит». Все схватились за уши, пока голос на другом конце провода, прокашлявшись, вещал:

— Доброе утро, Академия! Доброе утро всем учащимся, и, конечно, учителям. — Ирука никогда в жизни не выступал вот так, без живой аудитории, и ему было непривычно, хотя он без труда вошел в привычное амплуа сенсея, у которого на все найдется тема для увлекательнейшего доклада на половину урока. — Сегодня, как вам, наверное, уже известно, мы с одним из выпускных классов проводим, так сказать, вечер… я хотел сказать, мда, пятиминутки, пятиминутки поэзии. На каждой перемене будет выступать один из наших прекрасных чтецов, а в конце будет голосование и мы наградим победителей. Верно я говорю? Что ж… встречайте первую участницу конкурса!

Гаара округлившимися глазами глянул на Какаши.

— Вы про это?..

Очевидно, про это — ничего другого сейчас он иметь в виду просто не мог. Это как если человек рассказывает тебе о погоде, пока в окно видно, как рядом крушит планету летающая тарелка.

Какаши обеспокоенно кивнул и хотел что-то добавить, но его прервало оглушительное прочтение стихотворения под названием «Весна». Довольно милого, на самом деле.

Кто-то около другого класса крикнул прямо на колонку: «Сделайте звук тише!», — и весь этаж рассмеялся. Конечно, услышать их Ирука-сенсей не мог — комнатка с радиоаппаратурой находилась под самой крышей. Странно, что их вообще к ней подпустили — по какой-то непонятной причине идея со школьным радио не прижилась, и его забросили. Гаара не застал этих времен, но ему рассказывал Канкуро — «было много шума», говорил он. Судя по всему, теперь Гаара точно знал, что брат имел в виду.

— Ну ладно, мне пора на урок, — ученик постарался перекричать голос из колонок, махнув рукой на прощание учителю. Какаши не стал его останавливать, хотя следующий урок был как раз его.

***

Наруто ворчал себе под нос, жалуясь Шикамару, который единственный был готов слушать — потому что остался в классе с ним, когда все «пошли послушать» в коридоре.

Длинный и достаточно широкий, коридор был залит светом из окон, занимавших всю противоположную классам стену. Пожалуй, менее европейского вида и не сыскать. Кстати, почему школы в западных сериалах такие странные, гадал Наруто вслух. Там есть темные коридоры без окон и с кучей дверей, и там есть школьные радио. Черт бы побрал последние.

— Наруто, Шикамару, ну давайте, надо поддержать наших! — весело позвала Сакура, стоявшая у входа в класс вместе с Чоджи.

— Каких таких «наших»? — передразнил ее Наруто. На этой переменке Ирука-сенсей забрал с собой в свою «комнатку на небесах» девочку по имени Мику-чан. — Это же слушать невозможно!

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в поэзии, — поддела откуда ни возьмись появившаяся Ино.

— Ага, и в искусстве, — поддержала ее Сакура. Девочки хором засмеялись. Наруто еще больше нахохлился:

— Ну все! Я сваливаю, — он потянулся было к сумке, но тут кто-то легонько шлепнул его по руке линейкой. — Хината-чан, за что?!

— Разве ты не знаешь, что прогуливать нехорошо, Наруто-кун? У нас у всех будут проблемы из-за твоей аллергии на поэзию.

— Я не подписывался на такое! Это просто издевательство над людьми! Я…

Саске искоса поглядывал на эту сценку, только что вернувшись от автомата с напитками и присаживаясь на свое место.

— А ты будешь выступать, Саске-кун? — Он как раз прошел мимо Сакуры, и она решила «поддержать беседу».

— Да, ты-то как, теме? Будешь позориться на всю школу? — бросил ему Наруто, находящийся сразу между двух огней. Он не мог пойти на попятную в споре, но и грубить Саске ему пока не хотелось.

— Ага, — как бы между прочим ответил Учиха, почему-то игнорируя Сакуру.

Наруто тут же заткнулся, решив не продолжать свою мысль про ужасы поэзии с Хинатой и Ино. И тут голос подал Шикамару, скучающе глядящий в окошко все это время:

— Ирука-сенсей и вправду классные стихи подобрал, и все постарались. Наруто, уважай чужой труд.

— У Наруто просто нет сердца, — возмутилась уже порядком выбешенная Ино. Ее посвящение Саю великий критик Удзумаки только что в пылу ссоры назвал «любовными соплями».

— Что плохого в любовных соплях? — вдруг проговорил Саске, открывая свою газировку с тихим шипением. Он не смотрел ни на кого конкретного, словно рассуждая вслух. — У Ино есть стиль. И не тому, кто ни строчки не написал, ее судить.

Тут он глянул прямо на Наруто, сурово и будто прожигая насквозь. Да, от этого взгляда таяла вся школа. Но Наруто лишь насмешливо хмыкнул, не найдя слов.

— Да, и не тому, кто и не любил никого ни разу! — не выдержала Ино. Сая сегодня не было в школе, что-то вроде поездки по семейным обстоятельствам, а она всегда нервничала, когда они долго не виделись.

Никто не понял, что произошло дальше, потому что Наруто просто встал и вышел, оставив вещи. Он не вернулся ни до начала урока, ни затем, и Сакура за спиной преподавателя шепотом собирала отряд на его поиски, как только прозвенит звонок. Орочимару-сенсею они соврали, что он пошел в медпункт — иначе как еще объяснить его сумку и тетрадки на парте.

Саске с тревогой листал странички своей книги, не различая в ней слов. На следующей перемене его выход. Что же будет?

***

— Гаара-кун, постой-ка.

Окликнутый послушно остановился посреди класса, пропуская мимо одноклассников. Одной рукой он держался за ремень сумки на плече, а пальцами другой дотягивался еле-еле до ближайшей парты. Если честно, Гаара с его яркой внешностью никогда не вписывался. Белые рубашки, темные брюки единого кроя — а он умудрялся даже стандартную форму носить как-то иначе, то закатывая рукава, то забрасывая плечи рубашки чуть за спину, расстегивая лишнюю пуговицу и открывая майку под ней.

Сейчас его светло-зеленые глаза в окантовке черных теней смотрели настороженно. А обычно при виде сенсея они словно становились теплее, темнее, как летняя листва под солнечным светом.

Ничего из этого Какаши раньше не замечал, привык не замечать. Но теперь он стал внимательнее.

— Гаара-кун, есть разговор, — он начал диалог, только убедившись, что все кроме них покинули аудиторию. Начал напористо и уверенно, но затем понял, что не знает, как продолжить. Поэтому он отступил на шаг и не глядя присел на узкий подоконник, сложив руки на груди.

Ученик заинтересованно поднял брови.

— Да? И о чем же? — он медленно спустил с плеча сумку и поставил ее на последнюю парту, чтобы подойти ближе.

Обычно он так не разговаривал. Это не тот тон, с которым обращаются к уважаемому учителю. А вот к парню, который тебе отказал, в самый раз. Впрочем, прямо он не грубил ему никогда. Просто Какаши резало слух с непривычки.

Какаши долго смотрел на него, словно колеблясь, а потом без обиняков спросил:

— Если Учиха Саске-кун тебе что-то предложит, ты согласишься?

Гаара опешил. О чем вообще речь? И с чего Саске-куну ему что-то «предлагать»?  
На всякий случай он состорожничал:

— А Саске-кун замечен в чем-то… незаконном? — он предположил, что речь о распространении по школе чего-то такого. Ведь как-никак именно он — самый известный куряга потока. Только вот причем тут одноклассник Наруто…

— Да нет, — успокоил его Какаши, — не в этом дело. Я имею в виду… в плане отношений.

Кажется, теперь Какаши понимал, почему многие родители стесняются вести разговоры «об этом» со своими детьми. Вроде как все понятно, и, например, Ируке сказать такое ему было бы запросто, но тут как-то… неловко. Нет, даже стыдно.

-…А вы что, решили фанфик про нас написать или типа того? — не сдержал остроту Гаара. Он уже потерял нить этой беседы. Что за бред здесь творится?

Какаши хмыкнул:

— Отвечай на вопрос. Да или нет, что тут сложного?

Гаара обошел парту у окна, сел на стул лицом к его спинке, положил подбородок на скрещенные на поверх руки и картинно задумался.

— Хмм, ну не знаю, а если бы Анко-сенсей вам что-нибудь «предложила», — он язвительно выделил это слово, — вы бы что?..

Какаши растерялся и слегка разозлился:

— Причем здесь Анко-сенсей? И я не… кхм…

— А зачем вы намекаете мне на любого рандомного парня? Что ж тогда Наруто не выбрали, он вроде посимпатичнее будет? — Если честно, Гаара слукавил, но что поделать, ситуация того требовала.

Какаши на удивление быстро понял претензию и попытался исправиться:

— Нет, Гаара-кун, я просто…

— Или вы что-то знаете?.. — Гаара внимательно уставился на сенсея, подозрительно сузив глаза. — Про Саске? Выкладывайте.

Какаши вздохнул. Ему никогда не нравились эти властные нотки в голосе своенравного ученика, даже когда тот все равно исполнял требования учителя. Да и правильно ли он поступает?

— У тебя что-то есть с Саске-куном, да? Почему ты не отвечаешь ему взаимностью?

Гаара даже не знал, что ему ответить:

— С-с чего вы решили, что…

— Если это из-за меня, то не надо, — наконец дошел до сути Какаши. Он уже устал от этого диалога и этого дня, и ему просто хотелось закончить. — Я лишь хотел тебе это сказать до того, как… ну, ты услышишь. Я ведь желаю тебе только добра, Гаара-кун. Не стоит тебе тратить на меня свое время. — Тут их прервали оглушительные трели из колонок в коридоре, которые было отлично слышно даже за закрытыми дверями. — А теперь извини, мне пора на следующий урок.

И он, ничего не говоря, просто встал и ушел. Гаара сидел и смотрел на цветочный горшок в углу прямо перед собой. Он почти не слышал, что там вещал Ирука-сенсей.

Саске-кун? С ним? Да никогда. С чего это он? Какой странный сегодня Какаши-сенсей, подумал Гаара. Конечно, и он сам не сахар. Избегал, грубил… Бывает и с лучшими.

Саске-кун?.. Чтобы Учиха «предложил» ему что-то? Да они лишь раз нормально пообщались, и то на тему школьных самоубийств. Дурдом.

Решив не брать в голову, Гаара поднялся с места и уже хотел направиться на перекус, когда услышал это. Холодный отстраненный голос очень формально представился, назвав свой возраст и класс по радио. А затем…

***

В ту ночь Наруто плохо спал. Предчувствие чего-то не покидало его. Кроме того, он пялился в окна. По ту сторону улицы до утра горел свет, правда, за закрытыми шторами. Наруто безумно хотелось узнать, почему. Или даже, с кем он там прячется. Не удивительно, что у него раскалывалась голова от недосыпа. Стихи лишь подлили масла в огонь.

И он просто сбежал на крышу. Он становится Гаарой 2.0? Ну, должен же кто-то торчать на крыше, раз оригинальный Гаара теперь играет в хорошего мальчика.

Бесит. Все это так бесит, думал Наруто, нервно поглядывая на дверь — вдруг сенсей догадается, где прячется прогульщик, и придет с проверкой. Ему не хотелось проблем. Просто убежать было достаточно. Но сосредоточиться не получалось — теперь стало понятно, зачем Гааре сигареты. Чем еще заняться на чертовой крыше? Сам того не желая, Наруто остался наедине с собственными мыслями, и это сводило его с ума.

Потому что в голове, непонятно, то ли из-за изнуряющей вопросами и подозрениями ночи, то ли из-за чего-то еще, постоянно прокручивалось только одно имя. Чертов Саске Учиха завладел его мозгом, словно бенто поедая его на переменке.

Как в полудреме, Наруто рассматривал руки с короткими ногтями и грубыми ладонями в ожидании окончания урока. Поэтому, когда он, даже находясь на крыше, услышал отдаленный голос, не разбирая слов, поначалу даже не осознал, что это в реальности. И лишь после того, как начались стихи, он будто включился, с каждой строчкой наполняясь странным трепетом и ужасом все больше и больше:

«Ты  
изменяешься, словно ветер,  
С каждым моим поцелуем солнца.  
Юность,  
что более не вернется,  
Жаль, что меня ты почти не встретил.

Ты переменчив, но также  
Скован,  
Нашей ли тайной,  
Или разлукой.  
Жду тебя. Вечер.  
Сплетались руки.  
Правда ли, то для тебя не ново?

Ты — это имя на обороте  
В старом учебнике библиотечном.  
Жду тебя. Окна раскрыты. Вечер.  
Не влюблены. И не дружим… вроде.

Думаю. Кто для меня ты,  
кто же?  
Я ненавижу тебя украдкой.  
Горек снаружи, но в сердце сладкий.  
Как мне добраться туда сквозь кожу?

Кто я? Всего лишь самоубийца?  
Ну же, ответь. Буду ждать, как ночи  
Спальный район, пуст и обесточен.  
В клетке грудной голубая птица —

Как тебе спится с тех пор, как встретил  
Странника с черной дырой-глазами?  
Просто скажи. Я приму экзамен,  
Выдам диплом, и отменим лето.

Это жестоко? Зато по прайсу.  
Сложно ответить. Не вру, что знаю.  
Больше такого не будет с нами.  
Так что… пожалуйста, не стесняйся.

Да или нет — я приму любое.  
Все, что решишь. Как дуэль  
навылет.  
Вот мой клинок.  
…даже пальцы стынут.

Это другие зовут  
любовью?»

На последнем слове Наруто вскочил на ноги, не соображая, что делает. Он слышал переговаривание других учеников в раскрытых окнах этажами ниже — бессвязный гул, прерываемый чьим-то смехом. Он понял, что Саске Учиха поблагодарил за внимание, а потом микрофон снова оказался во власти Ируки-сенсея. Казалось, учитель не обратил никакого внимания на содержание прозвучавшего произведения. Казалось, никто вообще не обратил никакого внимания. И тут Наруто понял: это только для него. Только он знает, о чем там речь. Это его Саске ждал под окнами. С ним они ходили за руку. И… целовались. У Саске никого больше не было… вроде. Сакура не в счет — он никогда не посвящал ей даже осмысленного сообщения в соцсетях, бедняжке.

А еще он понял, что надо бежать — каморка с радиотехникой так близко к крыше, но все равно страшно не успеть. Наверняка Саске ушел сразу же, как дочитал свое — зачем ему оставаться в этом чулане наедине с Ирукой хоть на секунду дольше.

А нужно его поймать. Нужно найти его, сказать, только вот что именно…

Но не успев выйти на лестницу, Наруто столкнулся с поднявшимся на крышу Саске Учихой.

***

— Учиха? — Стоявший у края крыши и наблюдающий за выползающими из школы фигурками внизу Саске обернулся на голос. К нему не спеша подходил Гаара, полноправный владелец этих территорий. — Классное творчество. Одобряю.

Гаара «по-пацански» ухмыльнулся, обычно такое сопровождается дружеским ударом в плечо, но, видимо, они еще не настолько близки. «Еще»?

Саске хмыкнул, возвращаясь к своему занятию:

— Ага. Спасибо.

— Не произвело должного эффекта? — Гаара остановился рядом, спрятав руки в карманы и не сдержав толики ехидства — в голосе собеседника ему послышалась странная горечь.

Если честно, то он как будто заглянул в свое отражение. Ведь он точно так же стоял на этой крыше недавно и смотрел куда-то, не видя на самом деле, не осознавая увиденное. Почти так же.

Саске молчал. Молчал и Гаара — из вежливости. Но внезапно Саске сказал:

— Гаара? — Тот одобрительно замычал. — Скажи… что обо мне думает Наруто? — Саске резко повернул голову, испытующе глядя своими черными, жгучими глазами, так, что Гааре даже стало некомфортно. — Вы ведь друзья?

— Мы друзья, — неохотно подтвердил он. — Но мне он ничего такого не говорит, буду честен.

— Почему это не говорит? Я случайно слышал, как вы… играли в «Я никогда не» недавно.

Саске как будто смутился. Гаара в предвкушении подумал, что намечается нечто грандиозное. Сплетня века, не иначе. Но чтобы Саске Учиха?..

— Мы играли в «Две правды». Случайно, говоришь? — он слегка запрокинул голову, и теперь как будто разговаривал сверху вниз. С вершин морального превосходства, надо полагать.

И тут он понял. Он вспомнил их игру, начатую так внезапно и содержащую в себе слишком много странных вариантов ответа. И одним из них ведь был Саске Учиха… Но тогда, если он все слышал, разве он не понял тоже?

— Ты что, не… ты дослушал до конца? — полюбопытствовал Гаара.

Снова Саске отвернулся к виду по ту сторону парапета.

— Нет. Я… я услышал про…

— Про девчонок? — догадался Гаара.

Саске кивнул:

— И ушел.

Гааре показалось, что он уже где-то такое видел — возможно, в мыльной дораме, которую включал на фоне Яшамару, готовя или прибираясь. На всякий случай он как дурак уточнил:

— То есть, ты не слышал?

Саске фыркнул в ответ. Видимо, он решил, что Гаара издевается. Как будто подтверждая, тот нервно засмеялся, а затем спросил:

— И что он тебе сказал теперь?

— Ничего.

У Саске пересохло во рту. Это «ничего» обдирало горло изнутри, не желая быть произнесенным.

Он сказал так много! Столько, сколько мог уместить в обычных словах. Почему же не услышал хотя бы «нет»?

Это было ужасно, Саске не хотелось даже вспоминать об этом. Они столкнулись, и Наруто, с расширенными от ужаса глазами точь-в-точь цвета неба в просвете за его спиной, бледный как смерть, вдруг схватил его за предплечья, поменялся с ним местами и, не сказав ни слова, кубарем убежал вниз.

Пожалуй, таков был его ответ.

Гаара подумал, что Наруто прежде всего — его друг. И что бы он не решил, это решение Наруто. Теперь очередь Гаары встать на его сторону в драке.

— Знаешь… Какаши решил, что ты это мне посвятил, — прямо сообщил он.

Саске удивленно повернулся, на этот раз всем корпусом, звучно шлепнув носками кед по бетону:

— С чего это? — а потом вспомнил: — А, да, я же вчера пошел за тобой после разговора с ним и Ирукой.

Они оба недостаточно уважительно относились к сенсеям и взаимно относились к этому совершенно спокойно. Гаару посетила мысль, что Наруто бы никогда не назвал Ируку без постфикса «сенсей» в таком контексте.

— А чего не вышел к нам?

— Просто замешкался, а потом услышал, о чем вы болтаете, и стало неловко, — отмахнулся Учиха. Потом он опять поднял на собеседника свой пронзительно-пустой взгляд и спросил то, чего Гаара уже некоторое время от него ждал: — А ты… правда запал на Какаши?

Гаара не мог не усмехнуться, прежде чем отбивать атаку:

— А ты правда запал на…? — он не договорил, увидев страшные глаза Учихи. — Да тут же нет никого, чего ты так… — Саске выразительно глянул на приоткрытую дверь, и Гаара нехотя согласился: — Ну да, раз ты смог подслушать тогда, то… да…

Он внимательно, прищурив глаза посмотрел на Саске и выдал мучивший его вопрос:

— Ты это всерьез?

— Что это значит? — устало проговорил Саске. Он казался каким-то выдохшимся. Как будто морально пробежал марафон.

— Наруто. Ты всерьез? Ну, я понимаю, что он… — Гаара имел в виду «ничего такой». — Но он ведь… — «Полный придурок, если честно». — Да и вы… — «Мало сказать, не ладите».

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — резко возразил Саске. — И это не вопрос выбора. Я… ты не поймешь.

Он снова хотел повернуться куда-то к раскинутым небесам над ними, когда Гаара неожиданно сделал шажок вперед, нежно схватил его за подбородок и прикоснулся губами к его губам.

Саске понадобилась секунда, чтобы возмущенно отпрянуть. Но и секундный поцелуй — это поцелуй.

— Ты думаешь о том, чтобы прыгнуть? — со знанием знатока протянул Гаара. Он сейчас как никогда напоминал рыжего шута из карточной колоды. Из тех сказочных персонажей, которым, хотя в их глазах целая скрытая история, по сюжету приходится быть умным достойным слугой, прекрасной принцессой, томящейся в ожидании спасения, или злой ведьмой, отомстившей за прошлые прегрешения главных героев. — Я знаю этот взгляд. Даже если на краткий миг — это все равно уже решение. Это как поцелуй.

— Ты рехнулся?! — Теперь Саске был дальше от края крыши, чем Гаара. Он почему-то держал руки на уровне груди, но не в бойцовой стойке, а скорее будто защищаясь.

— Послушай, — мягко попробовал убедить его Гаара. — Ты видишь, видишь это? Ты можешь целовать других людей. Кого угодно. Если не сейчас, то потом. Твоя жизнь не заканчивается на этой строфе. Она не заканчивается на Наруто.

— Не знал, что ты разбираешься в поэзии, — неестественно высоким голосом съязвил Саске, хватая свою сумку и закидывая ее на плечи, уж слишком очевидно прижимая ее к себе, словно боясь нападения.

— Не разбираюсь, — подтвердил Гаара. — Я просто…

— Отойди от меня! — категорично заявил Саске. — По мне, ты самый настоящий псих, как и все в этой чокнутой школе!

Гаара не возражал, лишь улыбался. Сейчас Саске зол и недоволен, но когда-нибудь он поймет.

— Не приходи больше на крышу, — с ноткой угрозы произнес вслух Гаара. — Мало ли, что здесь может случиться…

Саске прижал сумку к груди и вылетел за дверь, как пробка. Оставшийся один школьник по привычке похлопал по карманам в поиске сигарет. Он больше не носил их в школу, не доверяя своей выдержке. И не зря.

***

Стихи наводили Сакуру на романтичные мысли. Она бодро отвергала предположения одноклассников, якобы Саске наконец посвятил ей стих, чтобы ее «вернуть» — «Я не вещь в магазине, чувак, остынь!».

Она вспомнила, как они с Саске раньше ходили по магазинам. Его не приходилось уламывать, как многих других парней, и Ино говорила, что им с подругой повезло. А еще вспомнила, как недавно пошли они с Хинатой.

Солнце заливало небо, улицы, глаза. Ино и Сай ушли в свою сторону, к Саю, а девочки направились по своим делам — Хината обещала «кое-что показать».

— Куда мы идем, ну скажи? — смеялась Сакура, пересекая этот солнечный воздух следом за ней.

— Потерпи еще немножко, — смущенно улыбалась ей Хината. — Мы почти пришли.

— Не знала, что ты всегда «ведешь», — решила подшутить Сакура, но тут ее вдруг схватили за запястье и заставили и вправду бежать позади. — Э-эй, по… постой!

Буквально в нескольких десятках пронесшихся на высокой скорости шагов Хината резко затормозила, и Сакура чуть не налетела на нее носом… а затем разинула рот от удивления, посмотрев вглубь прозрачной витрины неприметного магазинчика. Узкий и длинный, он как корону нес на себе дешевую безвкусную вывеску над входом, гласящую: «Second Hand».

— Ты… про это «местечко» говорила? — озадаченно спросила Сакура, но когда повернулась к подруге и увидела, как Хината взволнованно краснеет, кивая, твердо решила не показывать скепсиса.

— Это мой любимый магазинчик, — призналась Хьюга, и с надеждой поднесла руки к груди: — Тебе нравится?

Странно, а Сакура думала, что их с Неджи семейство очень богато, и наследнице не пристало ходить по «барахолкам». Сама Сакура вслед за родителями не считала шопинг в секондах безопасным — «мало ли, кто в этом ходил», говорила ей мама. Вслух она с присущим ей всегда энтузиазмом заявила, толкая вперед неподатливую дверь:

— Ну что ж, давай посмотрим, на что он способен!

Но оказавшись внутри, Сакура невольно была поражена в самое сердце. Длинные низкие ряды вешалок были битком набиты самым разным стаффом всех цветов, фасонов и материалов. Видимо, для привлечения внимания некоторые особенно яркие образцы находились на слегка побитых жизнью, но вполне пристойных манекенах — на ближайшем красовалось кислотное боа, леопардовая шубка и большие солнцезащитные очки с красными дужками.

Атмосфера «старины», уюта и ламповости создавалась не только десятками мелочей: разными статуэтками, теплому освещению при полном отсутствии естественного и узором на деревянном полу. Глядя, с каким интересом и заботой Хината смотрит на каждую оказавшуюся в ее руках вещь, Сакура почувствовала себя гостьей какого-то другого мира — словно прошла через шкаф в Нарнию. Магазин и правда напоминал один большой чудной шкаф чьей-то чудной троюродной тетушки.

И это было чудно! Хозяин секонда, смешной старичок, похоже, хорошо знал Хинату и даже предложил им какао. Сакура не пила ничего из рук незнакомцев, поэтому была рада, что Хината вежливо отказалась. А через полчаса копаний на полках Хината издала слабый вскрик, и Сакура в «новоизбранной» косухе поспешила к ней, чтобы увидеть… то, ради чего они пришли — идеальный наряд для Хинаты.

— Ну-ка, примерь! — предложила она, пока Хината критически осматривала этикетку.

— Надо сначала узнать цену, — почему-то возразила девушка.

— Стоимость не проблема! — возмутилась Сакура, разворачивая Хинату лицом к единственной примерочной кабинке, видимо, сделанной из спортивного обруча и занавески, и подталкивая ее в спину. Та нехотя поддалась напору, а когда появилась наконец из-за тяжелой горчичного цвета шторы, ее светлые, почти серебряные глаза излучали неповторимое сияние.

— Ты как какая-нибудь… Лунная принцесса! — вырвалось у Сакуры, с нетерпением ожидающей дефиле. Хината неловко сделала шаг вперед и потопталась на одном месте для вида:

— Тут еще будут колготки, да и туфли… но в целом… ну как?

— Неее, какие туфли! — запротестовала Сакура. — Берцы сюда надо, я кстати видела тут что-то такое, сейчас!

И она убежала куда-то к дальним полкам с немногочисленной обувью. Хината осталась наедине со своим непривычным и необычным отражением. Платье в традиционном стиле напоминало современную лолита-версию кимоно гейш, а богатство вышивки на подоле просто поражало воображение, как и пышный воздушный «подъюбник». Пожалуй, в обычных бутиках такое платье могло бы стоить половину месячной зарплаты Ируки-сенсея, если не больше.

Хинате было боязно попробовать дотянуться до висящей на спине бирке с ценником. А что, если это волшебство ей попросту не по карману? Хотелось продлить процесс превращения в прекрасную героиню сказки еще немного, прежде чем остаться верхом на тыкве.

Сакура примчалась с «берцами» на толстой платформе, жалуясь, что не нашлось чего-то «пообычнее», но Хинате понравилось и так. Ей бы и в голову не пришло сочетать столь разные стили, но как ни странно, выбранная ее спутницей обувь подошла отлично — даже лучше, чем образ «девочки-девочки», который она уже успела нарисовать в голове, с милыми туфельками на каблуках и жемчужными сережками, как у какой-нибудь первой леди.

Но тут случилось неожиданное: Сакура ловко сорвала с ее спины этикетку, с умным видом посмотрела на нее, хитро хихикнула и убежала к прилавку. Пока Хината переодевалась обратно, ее наряд уже выкупили, а хозяин наотрез отказался принимать возврат.

По непонятной причине Хината подумала, что ей это… приятно. Почему-то все, с кем она всегда общалась, без исключений держали в голове состояние ее семьи. Ей частенько приходилось оплачивать общие посиделки — как будто это обычное дело. Она не была против, просто… поступок Сакуры показался ей не только странным и щедрым, но еще и забавным.

А еще ей пришло в голову, что это решение Сакуры, и она не может не уважать его.

— Если передумаешь, просто скажи мне или даже Неджи! — заставила она поклясться подругу. — Я его предупрежу, если тебе неловко. Просто пообещай, что не будешь держать это в себе, Сакура-чан!

— Не буду, честно, — издевалась в открытую Сакура. — Нечего мне держать, такую кучу денег потеряла!..

— Не смешно! Давай я заплачу!

— Потом сводишь меня… в кино. Да и все.

Когда они, довольные и улыбчивые, покинули магазин, помахав старичку на прощание, Сакура полюбопытствовала:

— А почему тебе настолько нравится это место? Оно крутое, не спорю! Просто…

— Странное? — подсказала Хината с виноватой улыбкой. — Ну, как бы объяснить… оно такое… безопасное, — попыталась она подобрать нужное слово. — И креативное. Можно полдня провести и не наскучит!

— А ты не на дизайнера или модельера поступать будешь, случайно? — не сдержалась Харуно.

Хината почему-то промолчала:

— А ты?

Сакура задумалась:

— Хмм… Я пойду на врача, наверное. Всегда мечтала. Но родители хотят сначала дать мне год «на подумать», как было у мамы в Европе.

Хината как будто мгновенно посмурнела:

— Ясно… А я… даже не знаю.

Сакура решила не вдаваться в подробности и сменить тему:

— А на кого там учится Неджи, напомни?

Это сработало: Хината тут же оживилась, затараторила, как это бывало всегда, когда речь заходила о людях, которым повезло оказаться в сфере ее заботы и интереса:

— О, мы хоть и двоюродные, но…

Сакура не особо слушала — Неджи не был интересен ей так, как своей сестре. Но запал собеседницы она очень хотела бы сохранить… да, как можно дольше. Неожиданно для себя Сакура поняла: ей жаль, что они не общались ближе все эти годы. Ей казалось, что она знает Хинату, скромную милую девочку, хвостиком ходившую по пятам за братом или Наруто (последнее к тому же в глазах «будущей миссис Учихи» выдавало низкий интеллект бедняжки или его полнейшее отсутствие).

Как оказалось, то, что она представляла себе, не было Хинатой в большей своей части. Хината не была скромной, скорее, застенчивой, однако если было нужно, она дала бы фору Ино по части ораторских способностей или даже упорства. И она была довольно умна и обладала хорошим чувством юмора. Похоже, ей было трудновато проявлять активность в большой компании, но один на один она общалась совершенно иначе, можно даже сказать, могла быть заводилой.

Сакура почему-то подумала, что Хината напомнила ей Саске — эта загадочность, непонятность в поведении и поступках и притягивали ее к бывшему (помимо прочих преимуществ и помутнений рассудка типа одуряющей влюбленности). Темные волосы, темные истории — а ведь Саске, кажется, тоже был не из совсем простой семьи, хоть и не столь могущественной, как клан Хьюга. Сакура слышала об этом поскольку постольку, потому что Учихи переехали в их район совсем недавно, да и домой, знакомиться с семьей или просто в гости, он ее никогда не водил. Наверное, стоило задуматься о причинах раньше, а не списывать все на занятых родителей или срочный ремонт…

— А? Что смешного? — пожурила подругу Хината, когда в середине ее пересказа любимого сериала Сакура неожиданно притормозила и хихикнула. У нее было крайне забавное выражение лица, как будто она вспомнила очень старый и стыдный, чтобы рассказать, но при этом дико смешной анекдот.

— Ничего, ничего! — быстро ответила она и догнала Хьюгу, на всякий случай забросав вопросами про персонажей сериала, рассказу о которых та посвятила ближайшие минут 15 пути, не меньше.

А Сакура просто осознала, что столько времени считала Хинату недалекой, раз та бегала за Наруто, «не замечая очевидных признаков» (хоть в душе и хотела счастья для друга), пока сама же находилась в точно таком положении — или даже хуже!

Вот уж действительно, любовь слепа и не перестает поражать, даже после того, как прошла мимо.

***

Как только спешащий прочь с крыши Саске, рассеянно смотрящий себе под ноги, коснулся ступней последней ступеньки, его встретил удар по лицу. Схватившись за перила, чтобы не упасть, он увидел, кто на него напал:

— Ты чего?!

Тяжело дыша, Наруто сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно решая, бить ли еще раз и с какой силой. За его спиной стояло несколько студентов, закрывая ладонями рты от шока. Кто-то сказал «позовите преподов!».

— Чертов теме! — На этот раз Саске увернулся, проскользнув под его рукой и оказавшись в коридоре.

Наруто повернулся (теперь Саске был за его спиной), показушно вытер нос рукавом и буквально пошел на таран. Растерянно замершему между испуганными учениками Саске пришла в голову странная мысль, что, если противник будет достаточно настойчив, они впечатаются прямиком в окно позади, а возможно даже, выпадут вниз. Интересно, каково это — разбить собой стеклопакет?

Узнать ответ ему не довелось, потому что Какаши-сенсей остановил летящий на него кулак Наруто, схватив хулигана за запястье и лихо скрутив его совершенно непонятным образом. Вспомнив диалог с Гаарой, Саске невольно возмутился про себя — он что, еще и ниндзя, этот ваш Какаши?

— Так-так, драку затеваем, а, Удзумаки, Учиха? — спокойным тоном проговорил учитель.

— Сенсей, это Наруто на него напал, — запыхавшись, возразил парнишка за его спиной, который и бегал за подмогой.

Впрочем, дополнительных объяснений и не требовалось — Какаши бросил короткий взгляд на Саске и сочувствующе порекомендовал:

— Саске-кун, идите в медпункт, это может быть перелом носа. А вы, Наруто-кун, пойдете со мной, в учительскую.

Наруто извивался в уверенной хватке сенсея, словно уж на сковородке, кидая на Саске обжигающие ненавистью взгляды. Саске с несколько ошалелым видом смотрел им вслед. Его вернули в реальность голоса вокруг:

— Ты в порядке, чувак?

— Может, тебя проводить? — кто-то дотронулся до его плеча.

Но не успел он ответить, как на лестнице появился Ирука-сенсей.

— Что это здесь происходит? — он так и остановился, занеся ногу с последней ступеньки. — Саске-кун?

К концу следующего урока вся школа знала, что «Наруто-кун избил Саске-куна», причем почему-то «за гейские стихи». А сам Наруто — отлучен от занятий до конца недели.

***


	10. Часть 10. Не твоя проблема

— Блять, Наруто, ты издеваешься?

После этих слов Гаары в трубке опять поднялось рокотание — моторчик возмущения Наруто не утихал ни на секунду. Пришлось перебивать его снова:

— Давай я зайду к тебе и все расскажу сам. Только после уроков, я не-… Наруто!

Гаара ненавидел разговаривать по телефону без крайней на то необходимости. Сейчас он стоял в пустынном коридоре у двери класса, потому что, когда на экране высветился номер Наруто, он решил, что что-то случилось, и попросился выйти «на срочный звонок». Разумеется, звонки на уроках были запрещены. Но Какаши-сенсей знал, что ему звонят только брат с сестрой и из другого города, потому разрешил — «но… недолго». Может быть, те ребята были правы, и он все-таки и вправду его любимчик?..

Наруто много кричал и матерился, так что понять что-то толком было невозможно. Никогда в жизни Гаара ничего такого от него не слышал. Как будто демон-лис вселился, ей богу. В детстве Гааре подарили игрушку, странное бежевое животное с черными узорами, и он не расставался с этим милым плюшевым уродцем. А затем кто-то из коллег отца принес Темари игрушку такого же размера, только яркую, оранжевую — лисенка с кучей хвостов. И они играли вечера напролет — само собой, в демонов, с улюлюканьем уничтожающих армии солдатиков Гаары и кукол Канкуро. И где то они сейчас?..

Иногда Наруто напоминал Гааре того лисенка. Такой же яркий и взрывной. Хотя, конечно, в основном за взрывную часть всегда отвечала Темари, но маленькому Гааре казалось, что дело именно в игрушке, такой странной притягательностью она для него обладала. В общем, все сходилось.

Он в нерешительности топтался перед дверью, потому что не знал, возвращаться ли на урок. Подумав, что не стоит доставлять неприятностей сенсею, он все же потянул раздвижную дверь.

После урока Гаара подошел к Какаши:

— Ну, что там слышно?

Тот, склонившийся над учительским столом, со слегка усталым видом обернулся на голос:

— А, да… Удзумаки пока отстранили. Он ничего не сказал, хотя его пытал сам Ибики-сенсей. Не знаешь, с чего это он вдруг взбесился?

Гаара сделал вывод, что, похоже, Какаши очень хочется это узнать, но он всеми силами старается не подавать виду.

— Да они всегда не ладили, но чтобы так… — ученик замялся, но решил все-таки сказать: — Вообще, это Наруто мне и звонил, — зачем-то он поднял смартфон, зажатый в левой руке, как бы демонстрируя в подкрепление своих слов.

— Вот как? И что он сказал? — Какаши весь превратился в слух, присев на краешек стола.

— Да кто его разберет… кричал и все такое. Я не знаю… не знаю, стоит ли идти к нему сегодня. — В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Какаши он добавил: — Ну, чтобы поддержать.

— И что, он был зол на тебя, хотя подрался с Саске-куном? — уточнил Какаши.

И в голове у Гаары вдруг сама собой сложилась картинка, причем настолько ясно, что он невольно поднес ладонь ко рту, а затем посмотрел на учителя.

— К-кажется, я знаю, почему он напал на Саске, — шокировано проговорил Гаара. — Сенсей… кажется, я облажался.

— Похоже, это входит у тебя в привычку, — миролюбиво заметил Какаши. Но Гаара сделал большие глаза, поэтому он дал совет: — Я просто хочу быть уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, хорошо? Тогда и с Наруто-куном все будет в порядке, и думаю, что и с Саске-куном тоже.

— Это тут вообще причем? — Гаара вновь чувствовал себя школьником, тормозящим на уроке. С Какаши у него такого давно не бывало.

— Да просто так, — сенсей поднялся и потянулся к портфелю, намекая на окончание разговора, — ляпнул не подумав.

— Не берите в привычку, — в шутку пригрозил Гаара, будучи уже на полпути к выходу.

Когда Какаши повернулся к нему, чтобы пожурить за эту ремарку, Гаары уже не было в классе. А сам он неожиданно для себя заметил, что улыбается — не кому-то конкретному, а пустому классу. Такого у него давно не бывало взаправду, чтобы не из вежливости или вместо смеха. «Блуждающая улыбка», так иногда это называют. Некстати он вспомнил выражение о том, что так улыбаются безумцы или влюбленные… но тот, кто его придумал, явно не был знаком с понятием «хорошего настроения», или с учителями, идущими на свой последний на сегодня урок.

***

Саске смотрел в грязное зеркало школьного туалета, а видел только Наруто. Каждая царапина или кровоподтек на его лице напоминали ему о том, кто их оставил. Следовало этого ожидать. Не стоило даже на секунду и в мыслях допускать, что будет иначе. Но все-таки… все-таки… почему же так обидно?

— Саске-кун, ты в порядке? — послышался голос медсестры на дверью.

— Да! Еще минутку, — крикнул он в ответ, а сам вгляделся в свое отражение еще ненадолго. Вот «шрамы», которые ему после всех этих лет оставит Наруто, вернее, их физическое, видимое воплощение. Он еще легко отделался, глупый, ненавистный всем, грязный Саске Учиха. Он и вправду легко отделался, не вмешайся Какаши-сенсей, Наруто бы его отметелил, как пить дать.

Но ему хотелось запомнить их хорошенько. До того, как в медпункте все заштопают и скроют за бинтами. Визуализировать.

Он дотронулся до почти сошедшего на нет синяка на шее… еще один подарок «неистового Удзумаки». Наверное, он как ураган, что сбивает с ног тебя, спускающегося по лестнице. В таком случае сам Саске оказался антициклоном, и когда они встретились, произошел… взрыв?..

Вздохнув, Саске порадовался, что не будет поступать на метеоролога, с такими-то знаниями уровня дурака на задней парте у окна, а затем вышел к медсестре. Его заставили пролежать на одной из кушеток за шторками целый урок, а то и больше, чтобы «исключить сотрясение». Знаний по части медицины у Учихи тоже было не то чтобы достаточно, но он был вполне уверен, что распознают сотрясение мозга совсем иначе, однако промолчал и покорно сделал все, что сказали. А когда на переменке Ирука-сенсей заглянул «проведать больного», упросился вернуться на занятия.

— Ты что, забыл? — удивился учитель. — Это был последний урок. Так что ты свободен. Я пришел спросить, может, вызвать кого-то из родных? Или такси?

— Нет, нет, сенсей, можно мне поехать на школьном велосипеде?

Ирука нахмурился и посмотрел на медсестру, Карин-сан:

— А это не опасно?

Девушка оторвалась от заполнения бумаг, оглянулась на Саске, нетерпеливо свесившего ноги с кушетки, и сообщила Ируке:

— Ну в целом, никаких причин для беспокойства вроде бы нет. Не вижу показаний для…

— Спасибо! — не дослушав, Саске спрыгнул со своего места и забрал сумку со стула у выхода.

Карин-сан благосклонно улыбнулась:

— Заглядывайте чаще, Саске-кун… Ну, или, скорее, не стоит, — и снова вернулась к своим записям.

Ирука проводил его к выходу по опустевшим коридорам. Саске шел чуть впереди него и думал о том, что, кажется, совсем упустил из памяти какой-то из уроков, раз учебный день так быстро подошел к концу. А может, просто ошибся…

— Что будет с Наруто? — Учиха резко повернулся на каблуках у шкафчиков со сменкой, из-за чего Ируке пришлось в спешке притормозить.

— Эмм… его отстранили, Саске-кун. Пока на неопределенный срок, — развел руками учитель.

— Понятно.

Где-то на улице, совсем рядом, стрекотали цикады. Очень громко и очень по-летнему, хотя еще был совсем не сезон.

А может, у Саске и вправду сотрясение и слуховые галлюцинации?..

— Велосипеды стоят на парковке, бери любой школьный, — улыбнулся на прощание Ирука. — И если почувствуешь себя нехорошо или еще что-то в этом духе, тут же возвращайся. Возможно даже, кто-нибудь из учителей к тому моменту тебя отвезет.

— Хорошо, — неопределенно махнул рукой ему Саске, а потом, уже отойдя немного, обратился к сенсею снова: — Спасибо вам.

— Э? За что? — не понял Ирука.

— За… стихи. За этот конкурс, — Саске указал рукой куда-то наверх, где по идее должна была находиться комнатка школьного радио.

Ирука тепло улыбнулся, пряча руки в карманах:

— Тебе спасибо, и твоим одноклассникам. Вы все невероятно одаренные ребята, каждый из вас. Ну, может быть, кроме Наруто, — неловко пошутил он.

Саске усмехнулся, опустив взгляд:

— Каждый в чем-то талантлив, — согласился и вместе с тем скрыто поспорил он с учителем.

Ирука это заметил, но на удивление удачно смог скрыть свое удивление:

— Конечно. Ну, до следующего занятия! — попятился он в здание школы.

— Да, до свидания, сенсей, — Саске направился к стоянке велосипедов. Помимо велосипедов учеников там было несколько в школьной собственности на кодовом замке — любой, кто знал пароль, мог взять велосипед на время, чтобы добраться домой или наоборот, в школу. Все-таки хорошо учиться в частном учреждении.

Саске хотел проветрить мысли. У него не было своего велосипеда — старый остался где-то в гараже, а после переезда он все никак не смог или не успел купить другой. Может быть, поступив в университет, он обзаведется, скажем, байком? Было бы неплохо. Все-таки, он же Учиха — у него в крови постоянно искать способы умереть, да как-нибудь по-болезненнее.

Например, начав тайно встречаться с главным хулиганом в классе. Что-то вроде того.

***

— «Здравствуйте, а Наруто дома?» Нет, лучше «могу я увидеть вашего сына?». Черт, как будто я из органов опеки…

Гаара мерил шагами детскую площадку неподалеку от дома Наруто. Он отправился туда, чтобы немного подумать перед грядущим разговором и чтобы не столкнуться случайно с Саске. Последнего, по идее, здесь быть не должно, но вот около их с Наруто домов он очень даже может оказаться, и если он хотя бы заметит Гаару в окно, это уже будет неловко.

Гаара и сам не знал, какая гремучая змея его укусила, когда он взял и поцеловал Саске. Нет, он не жалел, что сделал это. Скорее, просто не понимал, чего хотел этим добиться. Да, это скорее детский чмок, чем поцелуй. Но нет, это не то чтобы в стиле Гаары, вот так нападать на парней на школьных крышах, тем более на тех, кто вроде как, пусть и в теории, но все-таки имеет некоторое отношение к его лучшему другу.

Отношение к отношениям, можно даже сказать. Забавно.

Сейчас он сидел на качели, лениво не качаясь, а скорее мотаясь туда-сюда, опираясь одной ногой о песок площадки. Небо казалось ему издевательски ярким, не по сценарию. Сегодня столько всего произошло — лучше подошел бы нуарный дождь под грустный саксофон или типа того. Но на дворе ослепительно светило солнце. Всем в школе было плевать на драму Наруто и Саске, и при этом обсуждали ее все, кому не лень. Они превратились в Сакуру и Хинату версии 2.0, хотя и не было понятно, почему. Просто драки в школе были редкостью. Тогда Гааре «забили стрелку», и то — после уроков и на заднем дворе, когда большинство учителей уже не в здании. Тут же — среди бела дня и прямо около классов. Это скорее называли наглостью, чем дебоширством, и уж чего-чего, а наглости Наруто всегда было не занимать. Гаара же не мог припомнить ничего подобного не только за время их учебы, но и в период учебы Канкуро.

— И что мне ему сказать? — сокрушенно, но требовательно спросил он у крупного камня, наполовину торчащего из песка прямо перед скрипучими качелями. — «Извини, если ты злишься из-за меня, а если нет, то забудь, ляпнул не подумав»? Вдруг дело совсем не в этом?

Он вздохнул и что есть силы попытался пнуть этот камень. Конечно, он бы не улетел — слишком уж глубоко засел в землю, — но сделать эту глупость просто очень хотелось.

Затея успехом не увенчалась — далековато, поэтому Гаара соскочил с качелей, встал на камень среди равнины песка, чтобы показать-таки ему, кто тут царь горы, а потом поправил сумку на плече и отправился к дому Удзумаки, на ходу перебирая варианты, как поздороваться с родителями Наруто.

Каково же было его удивление, когда дверь ему открыл не кто иной, как сам виновник переживаний.

— А? Это ты? — буркнул Наруто, явно не ожидавший увидеть Гаару на своем пороге.

— Да, это я. Можно? — гость решил действовать напролом.

Наруто поочередно пожал плечами, а затем немного отступил, вроде как давая войти, но не очень гостеприимно, показывая, что делает это будто бы не по доброй воле.

— Ты один? — спросил Гаара, заглядывая на лестницу на второй этаж. Надо же как-то начинать диалог.

Наруто шмыгнул носом.

— Да. Я… С учительской звонили маме, но она вне зоны. А папа на совещании. Они оставили им сообщения и решили, что лучше я пойду домой или куда угодно, чем вернусь на уроки и попытаюсь убить Саске еще раз.

Гааре понравились эти смешливые нотки в конце фразы. Похоже, что установки на убийство уже не было. А может, не «уже», а «пока». В любом случае, прогресс.

— Надолго отстранили?

Они так и стояли в узкой прихожей, Наруто прислонился к обитой деревом стене у вешалки с верхней одеждой прямо на краю гэнкана, потирая одной ногой в белом носке другую в таком же и спрятав руки за спиной. Скучающий школьник, картина маслом. Гаара неловко застрял чуть дальше, между приоткрытой дверью на кухню и крутой лестницей наверх. Раньше он как-то не думал об этом, но теперь паникующе отвлекающимся на все сознанием отметил про себя, что у Наруто действительно классный дом. Даже в коридоре было как-то уютно и обжито, совсем не как в квартире Гаары.

— Проходи, — Наруто неожиданно и, видимо, смирившись с приходом гостя, отделился от стены, с которой до этого как будто слился, став органичной частью интерьера, и открыл дверь напротив Гаары. С этого места было видно, что за ней скрывался большой диван, телевизор и куча всего еще. Не пыточная, и то хорошо.

Они вошли и как по команде потонули в диване. Гаара оглядывался по сторонам, как ему казалось, проявляя вежливый интерес. Наруто невесело наблюдал за ним с кривой полуулыбкой, если такое сочетание вообще возможно.

Он был похож на школьника, которого недавно отчитали. Что, собственно, и случилось. И теперь, при свете из больших окон Гааре показалось, что у друга слегка красные глаза, отчего он стал оглядываться еще увлеченнее.

— Ну, говори, зачем пришел, — усмехнулся Наруто, видимо, заметив его попытки.

У Гаары как будто что-то щелкнуло в голове. Он вдруг понял, что надо сказать. Что давно хотел сказать.

— Я пришел показать тебе кое-что, — он потянулся к школьной сумке, оставленной здесь же у ног, и достал из нее свой «дневник обожания», так и забытый в ее недрах до сего дня.

Наруто явно такого не предвидел и с недоверием взял протянутый блокнот. Раскрыв его на первой странице, он бросил на Гаару взгляд, как бы вопрошающий: «Чего, правда?!». Особенно он не вчитывался, просто полистал пару страничек, а затем медленно, как бы обдумывая увиденное, захлопнул дневник и протянул обратно:

— И? — спросил он.

— Что «и»? — теперь настала пора Гаары удивляться. — Я вообще-то душу тебе открываю, придурок.

— Я знаю, что ты души не чаешь в своем Какаши, — не без издевки хихикнул Наруто. — Хотя такое, — голосом выделил он «такое», — точно на психушку тянет. Но я-то тут причем?

Он вновь насупился. Мда, похоже, придется объяснять подробнее, решился Гаара.

— Поговорим начистоту. Ты зачем Саске-куна избил? — без обиняков пошел он в лобовую.

— А вы с ним уже на короткой ноге, да? — Наруто отвернулся в сторону, склонив голову именно так, как умеют все противные мальчишки — непокорно. Он сидел с ногами на диване в «позе отшельника», как он сам это называл, и казался надутой от недовольства жабой.

— Вообще-то, да, — подтвердил Гаара, и Наруто аж захлебнулся от такого нахальства — видимо, ждал, что друг будет все отрицать. Но Гааре было поздно отступать: — На почве тебя и сошлись.

— Да видел я вас, голубки! — раздраженно прокричал Наруто. — Целовались среди бела дня на крыше! Это он тебе стихи посвятил?!

Чертова крыша, подумал Гаара. И вправду, какое-то проклятое место.

— Тебе, болван, — ровным тоном сообщил Гаара. Наруто опешил:

— В смысле, мне? А… и… ты что, еще и не против?!

Гаара не смог удержаться от сарказма:

— А ты бы небось морду набил своему парню, если бы узнал, что тот хотя бы дышит в сторону кого-то другого?

— Да, — очень быстро и просто, не думая, ответил Наруто, а поняв, что попался в ловушку, пошел на попятную: — Ну, то есть, я против насилия, но иногда…

— Да ты просто смешон, — заключил Гаара слегка самодовольно. И тут же пожалел об этом — ему чуть не прилетело прямо в лицо, однако кулак Наруто каким-то чудом столкнулся не с ним, а с мягкой обивкой дивана. — Да перестань ты! — взревел Гаара, падая на спину и оказываясь под взъерошенным, разозленным, буквально пышущим жаром всем телом Наруто, который одно колено лихо поставил за скрещенные ноги Гаары, не давая извернуться, и теперь навис над ним.

Какое-то мгновение они лишь тяжело дышали, глядя глаза в глаза. А потом Наруто разочарованно отвернулся и слез с соперника, не садясь, а гулко падая задницей на ковер у подножья дивана — спиной к поверженному.

— За-зачем ты так? — глухо произнес он, не оборачиваясь. — Саске ладно, он козел, но ты…

— Так, а Саске-то почему козел? — осторожно спросил Гаара, снова садясь, цепляясь за спинку дивана.

— Ну давай, защищай его еще. Он у тебя что, последние мозги через рот высосал? — гневно выплюнул через плечо Наруто. — И вообще, как ты это с ЭТИМ сочетаешь у себя в голове? — указал он на дневник, в пылу битвы упавший на тот же ковер рядом.

— Очень просто, — так же спокойно, как и раньше, ответил Гаара. — Так, что мы не целовались с твоим дражайшим Саске-куном, тупица. Мне жаль это говорить и я никогда так не думал, но ты действительно недалекий. Вот так, не разобравшись, избил его, а теперь чуть и меня. Ты вообще кукухой поехал?

— Есть такое, — усмехнулся Наруто, поднимаясь. Гаара встревоженно не сводил с него глаз — вдруг опять начнет кулаками махать. Но похоже, драчун выдохся — он лишь снова рухнул на диван, наполовину сползая по мягкой спинке и недовольно сложив руки на груди.

Вздохнув, Гаара сбивчиво начал рассказ. С самого-самого начала:

— Итак, чтобы не было недоразумений. Он приперся на крышу. Мы разговорились. Он сказал… ну, в общем, он про тебя говорил. Без подробностей, просто то, что он лично мне выдал — стихи были про тебя, а ты, ну, ничего ему не сказал про них. А потом он как-то так подошел… не знаю, мне показалось, что он в шаге от края. Глупо, наверное. На самом деле, вряд ли он и правда об этом думал. Я просто спроецировал свои любовные страдашки на него. И я его чмокнул слегка, сказал, что, мол, и без тебя он вполне проживет (без обид), и еще с десяток тысяч людей перецелует, если захочет. Я же не в курсе, какие у вас отношения, может, ты не знаешь, как от него отвязаться и поэтому вечно злишься. Он потом от меня сбежал как ужаленный. И мы говорили, наверное, второй или третий раз в жизни. Мы не встречаемся, или что ты там себе навообразил. Я… я безнадежен в этом плане, как ты уже понял, — он легонько пнул так и оставшийся на полу дневник, лишь мазнув пальцами ноги по глянцевой обложке.

Наруто пристально пялился на него, обхватив руками подушку. Помолчав немного, он спросил зачем-то:

— Не врешь? Все так и было?

Гаара испустил стон истинных душевных страданий:

— И все-таки ты дурак каких поискать! Да стал бы я врать, если бы у меня что-то было с таким парнем, как Учиха Саске! Отбил бы у тебя в два счета, и объясняться бы сейчас не пришлось.

И получил в ответ не совсем дружеский пинок по бедру.

— Это у меня? Мне… вообще-то… стихи посвящают!

Таких резких перемен в человеке Гаара отродясь не видывал. Только что Наруто практически был готов его задушить голыми руками, а теперь пунцовел, как майская роза, глупо улыбаясь в подушку. Он выглядел… безумно счастливым.

— Ну да, — Гаара не стал с ним спорить, такие перемены ему нравились, — это верно.

— Что же мне делать, Гаара? — одними губами прошелестел Наруто, раскрыв на него большие глаза. Похоже, к нему наконец пришло осознание того, что он натворил.

Этого Гаара точно не знал. Он мог лишь предполагать.

— Наверное, извиниться? Очень-очень серьезно извиниться.

— Я не смо…

И тут в замке повернулся ключ. Кто-то вошел в дом, звонко бросив ключи на тумбу:

— Удзумаки Наруто! — послышалось из коридора. — Нам предстоит серьезный разго…

В гостиную ворвалась растрепанная, злая и очень красивая Кушина-сан. Пожалуй, по части гнева Наруто пошел в нее. Увидев Гаару, она ядовито прошипела:

— Так ты тут еще и с друзьями зависаешь?! Марш в свою комнату, ты наказан! Чтобы из нее ни ногой! Или прикую к кровати!!!

Ее указующий перст в сторону лестницы слегка подрагивал, длинные волосы развевались за спиной, словно движимые ее яростью, а не обычным сквозняком. Гаара всегда втайне мечтал о такой маме, какой была Кушина для Наруто, но участником подобных сцен он точно быть не желал.

Парни вскочили одновременно. Спешно извинившись и попрощавшись с максимально подходящим для этой ситуации глубоким поклоном, Гаара прошмыгнул мимо мамы друга и выскочил на улицу, даже не завязав шнурки. Ему было немного жаль оставлять Наруто ей на растерзание, но как ни крути, а тот полностью заслужил — это и даже больше. В конце концов, просто сидеть в своей собственной комнате — наказание далеко не самое страшное. Гаара на его месте скорее бы ужаснулся, если б ему запретили в нее заходить.

Теперь надо было лишь уйти подальше, ни в каком качестве не встретившись (мало ли) с Учихой. Во-первых, тогда придется признаться, что сказал Наруто слишком много, хотя с ним делились, можно сказать, на правах конфиденциальности — это было некрасиво. А во-вторых, опять извиняться, теперь уже за дело. Ведь, как ни крути, а ничего бы не было, не сделай он то, что сделал.

— Гаара! — окликнул его кто-то из окна второго этажа.

Наруто.

— Что такое? — Гаара был недоволен тем, что его имя теперь не слышали разве что на дальнем краю района, но Наруто выглядел таким взволнованным, что злиться на него сейчас было невозможно. Видимо, мать заставила его подняться наверх, но он не пошел в свою комнату, а попытался «догнать» убегающего в любом подходящим для этого окне.

— Прости! — так же громко прокричал Наруто в распахнутую наспех раму. — Я не… ты же знаешь!.. Извини, я…!

Где-то невдалеке, на соседней улице, зашумела машина — а кажется, будто вот-вот, и собьет.

— Наруто, — Гаара практически слышал, как в голове со скрежетом работают механизмы, крутятся шестеренки, пытаясь не взорваться от количества информации, — как… сможешь, напиши мне! Я приду и… отмудохаю тебя хорошенько. Ну и… кинчик посмотрим.

Он плохо видит друга за плотными шторами, вылетающими из окна наружу, но из-за игры света на стеклах ему показалось, что у Наруто в глазах засверкали слезы.Он без слов помахал на прощанье, закрыл окно, поправил шторы и скрылся из виду. Гаара еще несколько мгновений смотрел наверх, запрокинув голову, прежде чем все-таки пойти к станции, своей дорогой.

***

Придя домой, Саске достал все свои записи, порой потрепанные и обрывочные. Будучи большим аккуратистом, он писал только в специально отведенных для этого тетрадях. Блокнот, солидный, с кожаными завязками, ему подарил отец. Туда он каллиграфическим почерком выписывал то, что считал завершенным. В основном — стихи и небольшие заметки. Ничего из этого он не чувствовал важным. Но ему казалось, что, обрядив процесс в свои сложные ритуалы, он сможет добавить веса своим творениям.

Судя по всему, это не слишком-то помогало. Он даже не совсем понимал, зачем согласился на безумное предложение Ируки-сенсея. «Тебя услышит вся школа!» И будет обсуждать, в этом сомнений нет. Впрочем, ни у кого из участников особо не было выбора.

Саске не жалел о том, что прочел именно этот стих. Новый, необтесанный бесконечными правками с нулевым эффектом, теперь он сам собой стал одним из самых любимых.

Пора было вписать его в блокнот-чистовик.

Он подвинул стопку учебников в сторону и разложил все «стихотворные» тетрадки на рабочем столе перед собой, расправил помятый листок с распечаткой, занес ручку и… посмотрел в окно перед собой. Его стол для учебы располагался прямо под подоконником с видом на дом Удзумаки, но чуть в стороне от окна Наруто.

И все-таки ему показалось, что за ним наблюдают. Днем и при таком свете ничего невозможно было разглядеть по ту сторону улочки, но эта отсвечивающая тьма в окнах напротив словно сама была одним огромным глазом.

Может быть, нужно не вписывать в эти блокноты что-то новое, а сжечь их? Может быть, только для того они и годятся?

Саске никогда не был тем, кто сочиняет, чтобы привлечь внимание или как-то «прославиться». Не то, чтобы он осуждал тех, кто так все же делает, просто он писал их для себя. Но очень быстро выяснилось, что «писать для себя» и «хотеть, чтобы никто и никогда не прочел и не оценил ни строчки из написанного тобой» — разные вещи. Саске не искал «признания», но ему бы хотелось его получить — хотя бы отчасти.

И на самом деле, Ирука-сенсей был действительно мил со всеми ними. Саске, сам того не понимая, раскрыл в себе что-то неожиданное, на минуту снял маску, показав то, что не предназначалось для всех.

И ему это понравилось. Что ужасало больше всего, действительно понравилось. И хотя потом случилось еще много всего, он не жалел о том, что поучаствовал в конкурсе.

Но, пожалуй, он жалел, что написал все эти стихи, никому не нужные, никем не прочтенные. Вряд ли теперь, без добровольно-принудительных тычков Ируки-сенсея, он когда-либо кому-нибудь их покажет — слишком уж это… личное, это слишком для него. Тогда — зачем же они?

Запихав мятый листок меж раскрытых страниц блокнота, он сгреб бумажки в кучу и спустился вниз.

— Мам, а где бумаги на выброс? — Пакет с перерабатываемым мусором на кухне куда-то исчез.

— Дорогой, я же только полчаса как его вынесла, возьми новый пакет на полке, — послышалось из гостиной.

Но Саске не мог ждать 2 недели, пока приедут забирать следующую порцию мусора — он боялся передумать, боялся, что пакет со злосчастными стихами будет нависать над ним в мыслях, трепля нервы все это время одним своим присутствием.

В спешке оторвав новый пакет от рулона, он выскочил за дверь, не отвечая на мамино вопросительное «Саске?». Ящик для мусора находился как раз в паре домов вверх по улочке, убегающей к станции между домами Учих и Удзумаки. Он спохватился вовремя — вдалеке показалась машина-мусоровоз, еще немного, и было бы уже поздно. Закинув пакет в ящик, он не стал смотреть, что будет дальше — пошел к станции, в магазинчик, а потом долго пил холодный кофе на детской площадке.

Что бы там не говорил этот странный дружок Наруто, любитель постебаться и пофилософствовать, но вся его жизнь — просто мусор. Все его мысли и чувства. С тех пор, как не стало Итачи, он почти забросил «писанину», однако раньше мог влет исписать обычную тетрадь на 48 страниц. Сегодня мусоровоз увез добрую часть самого Саске. И… пора ее отпустить.

Но, пожалуй, это не так уж и плохо. Ну, то, что бумага — это перерабатываемые отходы. Что то получится из них?

Придя домой, он без сил рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь и в темноте, и долго лежал, представляя, как мусоровоз едет по всему городу, лавируя на маленьких улочках, и как много чужих жизней он всегда увозит — старые письма, открытки, газетные заметки, когда-то казавшиеся важными, а теперь ненужные, рецепты и тексты песен, бесконечный поток измельченной макулатуры из шредера, которую наверняка было важно измельчить и уничтожить потому, что никто не должен ее прочесть…

Такие мысли всегда вгоняли в депрессию. А на той стороне улицы как назло не горел свет. Как будто вся тьма мира пришла сюда и решила обосноваться на время. И все равно его не отпускало ощущение, словно за ним наблюдают, хотя в темноте наблюдать попросту невозможно. Но вставать с постели, чтобы задернуть занавески, или вообще пошевелиться было выше его сил, вдобавок, болели синяки, оставшиеся из-за Наруто.

Саске не знал, что на той стороне в двух стеклопакетах от него точно так же, в темноте и тоске, он сидит, обняв руками коленки, и чувствует полное опустошение в груди. Наверное, если можно предположить такое, вся его душа и сердце покинули тело, заполнив собой страницы раскрытых перед ним тетрадей и блокнотов из мусорного пакета, лежащего у ног.

Он и вправду следил за Саске днем, и когда тот неожиданно рванул выбрасывать явно дорогие сердцу записи, до этого всегда бережно хранимые в шкафу, Наруто не удержался и выбежал следом спасать выкинутый мешок, получив затем нагоняй от матери. Краснея, внутренне он оправдывался, что, если это личные дневники, он тут же отнесет их обратно, ну или закопает где-нибудь, в общем, что читать не будет. Но когда он достал лежавший сверху блокнот, оттуда выпала бумажка с сегодняшним стихотворением, и он сразу все понял.

Он прочитал почти все, еще пока Саске не было дома, даже не вставая с места, чтобы добраться до выключателя. Вернувшись домой с «трофеями», он решил смотреть на все это с позиции «ну, мы же читаем стихи классиков в школе, что здесь такого, это не вторжение в частную жизнь». Но чем больше он погружался в записи, сделанные красивым учиховским почерком, тем более грязным невоспитанным животным себя ощущал. Просто он всегда считал Саске надменным и бесчувственным. А теперь на него обрушилось столько всего, что казалось, сам он никогда в жизни не ощущал и половины из этого.

Да, детские стишки были совсем смешными и напоминали тексты попсовых песенок. Все с чего-то начинают, даже те, кто кажутся идеальными во всем. Наруто считал, что ему «просто не дано» подобное — писать стихи, к примеру. Он ведь даже бойкотировал задание Ируки-сенсея, хотя всегда уважал его как учителя. Но оказалось, что и Саске не было «дано», и он учился этому шаг за шагом, как когда учишься играть в баскетбол с друзьями или… например, целоваться…

Теперь перед ним лежал единственный блокнот, в который он не отважился заглянуть дальше первой строчки. Там значилось «летом перед старшей школой», был указан год, а дальше — клякса. Даже жаль, но внушительный блокнот не был заполнен и на четверть. А на оборотной стороне обложки стояло посвящение, написанное незнакомой Наруто рукой: «Братишке. В следующий раз обязательно увидимся. Ты же знаешь. Итачи».

Наруто молча начал складывать эту в какой-то степени украденную им жизнь обратно в пакет, положив непрочитанный блокнот поверх остальных, и засунул его под кровать, а потом, не включая свет, разделся, лег спать и сразу вырубился. Его голова прояснилась, дышать стало легче, а то после разговора с Гаарой он ощущал себя тонущим в неизвестности. Теперь он хотя бы отдаленно представлял, что делать.

***

Выходные опустились сплошной пеленой дней. В пятницу стало известно, что Удзумаки Наруто очень разозлил всю администрацию Академии. Похоже, что его отстранили…

-…до самого выпускного? Но как он будет сдавать экзамены?! — сокрушалась Сакура перед всеми, кто готов был слушать.

Перемена, и Ино, Сай, Хината Хьюга и Шикамару сидели вокруг ее парты, обсуждая последние новости. Саске по своему обыкновению оставался на своем месте, правда, больше не прячась за книжкой. Чтение напоминало ему о том, что он в каком-то глупом безумном порыве выбросил кучу дорогих сердцу воспоминаний, и становилось еще более тошно. В коридорах на него все оборачивались и шептались. Почему-то слух о том, что известный шалопай Наруто «избил ученика из-за ориентации», распространился повсюду ядовитым газом, и непонятно было, как его развеять. А у него синяки на половину лица. И он на всю школу читал стихотворение, обращенное к парню, и непонятно, от себя ли (в смысле, от своего ли лица) или нет.

Случившееся повлияло даже на сенсеев. Ирука ни с того, ни с сего вставил в урок пространный монолог о том, что такое «лирический герой» или героиня, хотя об этом вроде и так все знали. Какаши-сенсей стал всеобщим героем безо всякой лирики. Поговаривали, что он храбро разнял драчунов прямо в разгаре боя, ну или чуть ли не грудью спас жертву Наруто-куна от его гомофобной ярости, ну или просто, все вспомнили внезапно, что он мужчина в расцвете сил и, кстати, довольно симпатичный, тем более, для учителя. Наверное, не будь любые виды неуставных отношений между учениками и их сенсеями запрещены, его бы уже забросали любовными письмами и домашним шоколадом, или что там обычно делают в таких случаях.

Сакура делала для Саске домашний шоколад каждый Валентинов день несколько лет подряд.

— Эй, Саске-кун! — немного грубовато окликнула вдруг Ино, сидевшая к нему ближе всех.

Саске обернулся и понял, что вся компания смотрит на него.

— Это из-за тебя Наруто не допустят до занятий так долго? — требовательно спросила девушка. Сакура ткнула ее локтем в бок, но она лишь отмахнулась.

Саске хмыкнул.

— Нет, я никак к этому не причастен, — миролюбиво ответил он, невольно посмотрев на пустующую парту у окна. — В смысле, если ты думаешь, что я как-то повлиял на решение…

— Понятно, — заключила она и резко повернулась обратно, взметнув блондинистым хвостом и не обращая внимание на шипение Сакуры рядом.

На удивление, к нему вдруг подошла Хината и села на стул впереди. Она молча окинула его взглядом, а потом сказала, громко и четко:

— Не обижайся ты на нее, она не со зла. Просто… все на нервах сейчас.

Все замолкли, как будто выключили звук. Саске устал от всех этих драм, поэтому просто ответил, как есть:

— Я и не обижаюсь. Но… я тоже на нервах.

Он не хотел звучать обиженно, но получилось все равно так. Почему они по-прежнему так несправедливы к нему? Тут он ничего плохого не сделал. Напротив, в данном случае это его «избили», а не наоборот. И он еще и виноват?..

Да, Наруто не заслужил остаться на второй год за небольшой инцидент. Но Наруто придурок и сам виноват. Что тут может сделать он, Саске?..

— А знаешь, — теперь Хината будто говорила сама с собой вслух, рассматривая свои руки и улыбаясь чему-то в мыслях, — мне очень понравился твой стих. Я не знала, что ты… такой классный поэт, Саске-кун, — девушка зарделась, а Саске, хоть и был ей от души благодарен, не мог не подумать об адресате его стихов и, по совместительству, ее нежных чувств в прошлом. Причем не без легкого злорадства.

— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулся он ей. В конце концов, они отчасти оказались в одной лодке. Хотя раньше Саске всегда думал, что его круизный лайнер не сравнится с ее катером, по итогу оказалось, что пробоины были у обоих, и не факт, что лайнеры тонут медленнее. Внезапно он вспомнил о том, что хотел сказать еще в день выступлений: — И мне понравились твои стихи, Ино. Очень… живые, настоящие, — обратился он к девушке.

Не ожидав ничего подобного, Ино тут же стушевалась, глядя почему-то на Сая, и пробормотала слова благодарности.

Сакура решила воспользоваться паузой в диалоге и наладить мосты:

— Саске-кун, не хочешь помочь Наруто вместе с нами? Мы теперь будем ходить к нему, помогать с обучением… ну, если удастся уломать его родителей, конечно.

— Зачем помогать тому, кто расквасил тебе лицо? — как-то насмешливо вмешалась Ино, и все вконец запуталось.

— Да на чьей ты стороне?! — даже Шикамару возмутился. — Хотя ты, конечно, права, но…

— Да помолчите вы! — вмешался Сай. — Еще же ничего не решено. Может, Кушина-сан не захочет, чтобы Наруто «прохлаждался с друзьями» во время наказания. Не знаю, что такого там делал Гаара-кун, но…

— Гаара ходил к Наруто? — перебил его Саске.

Все взоры опять обратились к нему, но кому какое дело, не так ли? Немного удивленный неожиданной заинтересованностью Саске, Сай все же ответил:

— Эмм, ну да. Он заходил к нему еще в день… конкурса, судя по всему. Сакура вчера ходила к Наруто, но ее даже не пустили повидаться. Сказали, ребята со школы «плохо влияют».

— Хотя меня-то они знают!!! — негодовала Сакура. — Иногда Кушина-сан просто мегера…

— Не могу с тобой согласиться, — в своей обычной манере непоколебимой кроткости возразил Саске, и у Сакуры невольно екнуло сердечко от воспоминаний об их спорах и консенсусах в прошлом. — Наруто устроил драку средь бела дня, да и учителя наверняка расписали все в самых негативных красках.

— Да твое размалеванное лицо — самая негативная краска из возможных! — не выдержала Ино. — Вы же соседи, вот родители Наруто и офигели. Они ведь наверняка тебя видели.

Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, но да, она была права. Кушина-сан лично заходила к Учихам с извинительной корзинкой фруктов, и мама заставила Саске спуститься к ним, поблагодарить за внимание. Мама Наруто аж ахнула, хотя, если по-честному, пара синячков совсем не стоили такого внимания.

Сама Микото отнеслась к физиономии Саске по-философски. Она задала пару вопросов, Саске, как обычно, не особенно хотел отвечать, и она заключила, что «милые бранятся — только тешатся».

— Если будут какие-то проблемы, обязательно скажи мне или отцу, хорошо, Саске? А так, если ты не злишься на Наруто-куна, то и я не буду. «Злишься, но это ничего»? Понятно… что ничего не понятно. В общем, как будешь готов, сынок, я буду рада поговорить о ваших разногласиях или о чем захочешь. А если начнешь чувствовать себя как-то странно, заболит голова или еще что, то вообще не думай ни секунды, сразу ко мне или в медпункт. Идет? — и, услышав утвердительный ответ, она вернулась к своему журналу про выпечку.

Иногда Саске казалось, что его мама — самая восхитительная женщина на свете. Не удивительно, что он не особо в них заинтересован (в женщинах, то есть) — в смысле, ну как можно затмить такую, как Микото Учиха?..

— Я не… не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — честно признался Саске.

— Почему? Сделаешь примирительный шаг, — спросила Сакура. С искренним вопросом в глазах, а не с укором.

— Ну… по правде сказать, я понятия не имею, с чего он на меня тогда накинулся, — произнести это вслух было сложно, но зато словно огромный валун скатился с плеч и выпал в окно на школьные кусты сирени. — То есть, я понимаю, что мы никогда и не ладили, но…

— Наруто дуралей, — посочувствовала Сакура, переглянувшись почему-то с Хинатой. — Никто из нас не понял. Но мы попробуем выяснить, если доберемся до него, конечно.

— Может, Гаара-кун знает… — протянул Шикамару, раскачиваясь на стуле. Чоджи ушел к своей таинственной подруге из класса Гаары, и ему было не по себе на перемене одному.

Саске пожал плечами — мол, кто знает. А про себя подумал — какая разница? Наруто никогда не скажет им правды. Но проблема была еще и в том, что даже Саске, эту правду знающий, не до конца понимал, зачем Наруто это все-таки сделал, и именно тогда, и именно так. Если хотел побить за выставление себя-любимого «на посмешище» в столь ненавистных им стихах, не эффективнее ли было дождаться окончания занятий, а то и вовсе, нагнать в переулке по пути домой?

Саске никогда толком не понимал, что творилось в этой блондинистой голове. И если честно, лезть в чужие мысли ему не хотелось. Но теперь стало как-то уж слишком сюрреалистично. Они были друзьями, они были врагами, они были тайными любовниками и названными братьями, но они никогда раньше не дрались всерьез. И выражение его лица в тот момент… Саске еще долго его не забудет.

Да, они скоро избавятся друг от друга. После выпускного все станет так же, как было до их встречи… «Потерпи еще немного, Наруто», — подумал Саске, пододвигаясь к парте и морально готовясь еще почти час слушать и отвечать на уроке. Да, Наруто, до выпускного и нового лета. Осталось не так уж и долго. А потом все будет как прежде. Они разъедутся навсегда и увидятся разве что на встрече выпускников через много лет. Много…

…Неужели для него все правда станет как до Наруто? И ему вновь будет так же плохо, как после потери Итачи? У Саске пока не было ответов. Но это только пока.

***

Запертый в своей комнате и посвятивший несколько дней усердной учебе, Наруто ощущал себя так, словно у него лишь один навык, и тот сомнительно полезный, а в остальном он полный профан. Но зато теперь этот единственный наконец пригодится по-настоящему. Он восседал по-турецки посреди разбросанных по полу ручек, карандашей и бумажек. И делал… самолетик.

Конечно, он давно уже не был в том возрасте, когда дети запускают самолетики на уроках. Но раньше первые парты, где обычно сидела Сакура, он стабильно бомбардировал со своей «галерки» не менее раза в месяц. У нее даже где-то был альбом с кучей самолетиков, наиболее интересных, которые она сохранила «на память». Она показывала его ребятам в одну из их первых посиделок. И Саске там тоже был…

Сейчас Наруто наделал штук пять одинаковых самолетиков, а «оригинальный» держал не свернутым прямо перед собой. Это на случай, если план не сработает. Вернее, если планирование останется лишь на уровне составления плана о планировании, а не полета. Проще говоря, если не долетит.

Ну, была-не была.

— Са-а-аске! — крикнул он в распахнутое окно своей спальни. План действительно был, и он был прост как дважды два: заставить Саске обратить на него внимание вечером, а рано утром уборщики улиц заберут с собой неудачные попытки, и не останется никаких улик.

По ту сторону все было видно как на ладони благодаря большой люстре посередине комнаты. Темноволосый парень, склонившийся над книгой за рабочим столом, поднял голову и нахмурился.

— Открой окно! — Наруто очень старательно проговаривал гласные, как если бы пытался объяснить что-то кому-то в громких наушниках.

Саске показал ему средний палец и снова погрузился в чтение.

Но тут ему пришло СМС. «Пожалуйста!». В окне Наруто уморительно и молитвенно сложил руки у груди. Саске поднялся с места и… зашторил окно.

Телефон завибрировал. «Прошу тебя». «Это на 5 сек.». «Я хочу извиниться».

Что-то в последнем сообщении задело Саске за живое. Он почувствовал, что колеблется.

Что такое мог придумать этот усуратонкачи? На ум приходили разве что какие-то глупости вроде навозных пушек или расстрела водными пистолетами. А зачем еще ему просить Саске «открываться» под удар?

Но разве Кушина-сан не заперла его в его собственной комнате на вполне реальный ключ? Это звучало жутковато, когда он услышал о подобных мерах от матери, но в чужой монастырь… Или он мог подговорить кого-то помочь с новой выходкой? Своего Гаару, например?

Саске показалось глупым сейчас «сдаваться». Открывать окно сразу после такого эффектного жеста? Пусть Наруто подождет.

И Наруто ждал. День, и еще один. Только через пару суток Саске, совершенно обо всем этом забывший, открыл окно сам, впуская чистый ночной воздух в комнату.

Когда в комнату что-то влетело, его первая мысль была о какой-нибудь пакости.

Но на полу лежал бумажный самолетик.

Саске посмотрел в окно, но Наруто не было видно. Что за шутка?..

Подняв самолетик, он понял, что тот испещрен записями еле видимым карандашом. Развернув вырванный из обычной тетрадки листок, Саске впился взглядом в текст с неровными строчками.

Он не все мог разобрать сразу, но было понятно, что это… стихи.

Еще раз непонимающе глянув в окно напротив, он увидел, как за подоконником скрывается желтая макушка. Детский сад, да и только…

Он вчитался в написанное, а потом еще раз, и еще, рухнув на нерасправленную кровать. Это было всего лишь четверостишье, но у него захватило дух, когда он понял, о чем оно и почему:

«Мне не спится уже 3 года.  
Так что нет, не в новинку. Но да.  
Я изменчив, ты сам сказал.  
Извиниться позволишь за…?»

Саске выключил у себя свет, пытаясь на память воспроизвести в голове тот свой стих. И зачем он вообще выкинул свои блокноты?.. Что удивительно, Наруто как будто бы запомнил его отлично. Там было много вопросов… На все ли он собирается ответить?

Каждый вечер Саске открывал окно, убеждая себя, что это из-за жары. И в дом каждый вечер залетал бумажный посланник. Он игнорировал его, пока не наступала пора выключать свет. Тогда Саске торопливо хватал бумажку и садился с телефоном прямо под окном, чтобы света от экрана не было видно с той стороны. И читал, сопоставляя разные послания, сравнивая между собой и иногда поражаясь, что их мог написать двоечник Наруто, а иногда свысока улыбаясь нелепым рифмам или чересчур пафосным сравнениям.

Ночами Саске снилось их лето. Как они ходили слушать пение цикад у дома по дороге к станции — там почему-то иногда был целый концерт. С соседской яблони пахло прелыми плодами уже в начале августа. По вечерам воздух казался обильно приправленным травяными специями, словно салат. Саске считал кошек, порой гуляющих у них на пути. А у Наруто была аллергия от одного их вида. Пожалуй, это было жестоко, вспоминать об этом сейчас. По утрам, на автомате собираясь в школу, он думал, сделал бы все иначе, если бы вновь оказался в «тогда». А еще о том, что Наруто грозит остаться на второй год в школе. И о том, что больше не смотрит в окно напротив, особенно когда в нем появлялась блондинистая голова.

А что, если бы лето не кончалось, а просто перетекало из одного в другое, как времена года? Тогда это лето, приближающееся, неумолимое, ужасающее своими экзаменами и переменами, могло оказаться всего лишь главой, продолжением того самого, с прогулками и звездами.

Но пожалуй, некоторым вещам лучше оставаться в прошлом, сияющими воспоминаниями, неповторимыми и потому лучшими, чем мяться вырванными из тетрадки страничками на твоем письменном столе, ютясь между учебников.

И Саске входил в класс по утрам, с каждым днем все сильнее забывая, кто такой Наруто и почему его нет за партой у окна. Синяки проходили, тесты приближались, нервы и без того были ни к черту. Теперь стихи наконец-то посвящали ему, но в этом не было никакого проку. И понемногу он стал привыкать к этому чувству. Предвкушению прощания, а может, прощения. Кто из них сделал друг другу больнее? Синяки не в счет.

Но по ночам Саске все равно читал послания на бумажных крыльях. Как будто они не относились непосредственно к нему, а были частью какого-то… иммерсивного романа, который нужно наконец дочитать. Пока не настало новое лето. И не убило собой память о старом.

Он больше не был человеком, прижимавшим Наруто к кирпичной кладке под проливным дождем. К своему большому сожалению — он помнил, каково было быть им, тем острым на язык и самолюбивым Учихой, игравшимся с рукой Наруто в темноте у всех на виду после их очередной ссоры. Это было веселее и проще. Тот Саске считал, что это он играет, а не им. И был полным дураком. Таким безумно влюбленным дуралеем, каким бывают только в старшей школе. И тот Саске вырос. Осталось только это доказать.

***


End file.
